The Mixed Up Universe
by Hawkebat
Summary: The first torch drive ship Nautilus is on its maiden voyage to the moon and back and on the far side gets pulled into a ship that looks very much like a stardestoyer.
1. Chapter 1

"Nautilus this is Mission Control, all boards green, you have a go for launch." the control officer sent.

"Mission Control this is Nautilus we hear you loud and clear." Captain Hardin replied. "Too bad this is a secret. Starting main engine." the captain nodded to the helmsman.

"Nautilus this is NSC Actual, good luck Pete." Admiral Tom Anderson stated. "Godspeed."

"Thank you, sir." Captain Hardin replied. Pete Hardin had gone to the academy and worked his way up the ranks. He wasn't tall in fact he was short and even at his heaviest he never weighted more then 145. He worked hard to stay in shape and this ship was killing his muscle tone. Then again no one on this ship was over five and a half feet, or over 150 pounds. No one on board could be considered poster boys for the military, but size was a handicap the larger you were. Many of the crawl spaces of the ship were too small for an average sized man. Even the normal spaces were only six feet high. By building the ship to this reduced size had reduced costs and reduced weight tremendously, and every pound counted on this ship. Less weight in the crew quarters meant more fuel could be carried. "Helmsman, bring the engine to half power and on the moon orbit route. Lets see if we can made some gravity."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." the man responded with a bit of a humorous tone. He had never been in the Navy officially, but he had gone through most of the training. The ship began to move and the command bubble rotated to the induced gravity. It took the Apollo crafts 3 days to go to the moon and the Nautilus would make the trip in eight hours there and back. This would be a full test of its systems and set the stage for the Mars mission, one that had yet to be announced let alone the existence of this ship. Most likely the ship would be seen moving and that would be made public, but the government hoped that not enough would be figured out. Then again the program was so old and so long in the making that not even the current administration even knew about the ship, but it would after the trip is complete.

The lighting of the drive did not go unnoticed and one of the many who saw the new star appear just happened to have his telescope pointed in the right direction. Aric Lorn a student at the Michigan Technological University or MTU was like most nights unable to sleep and used the time to search the heavens for this star or planet. It gave him a sense of calm and always made him wonder why he felt the need to watch the sky. Part of the reason he picked this college was because it was so far North. He continued to observe the new star, but soon knew it was an object as it was moving counter to the star field and after an hour he was sure it was heading away from the Earth.

"A UFO?" he said to himself out loud.

"Right like you are going to spot a UFO through that old thing you call a telescope." Josh stated as he came on the balcony.

"Well take a look." Aric said pointing in the sky. "That just appeared an hour ago and I guess is moving away from Earth." Josh looked up and then looked through the telescope.

"Who knows what that is probably some strange super secret project the military has going on." Josh added as he watched. "I heard a rumor about it from my friend at MIT."

"What rumor?" Aric asked.

"Oh the usual rumor. NASA found a space ship and is flying it around." Josh said as Aric took over the telescope as he stood up. "They even have a little green man helping them and they need to fight the replicators..."

"Oh shut up that is a Stargate plot." Aric interrupted. He would have thrown something at him if there was something to throw. "This is unusual and you have to make jokes."

"Hey anything to get your head out of the heavens." Josh said. "Anyway there is a frat party down the block and they invited three sororities from the community college so even you might even hook up with someone." That made Aric back up and charge Josh. Josh moved out of the way and they both started laughing.

"Like I have ever had any trouble." Aric stated. "You just want me to come along so you can get the girlfriend of whomever I pick up."

"Oh I think it is the other way around." Josh countered. "You are the one who has to be convinced."

"Well I can't help it if I know who is the better one in bed." Aric replied. "One of these days you will learn."

"Oh that is rich. I haven't had a bad lay since I got to college." Josh countered.

"Well you haven't had a good one either." Aric fired back. Josh opened his mouth to counter and shut it. Aric's contorted smile was just too funny and he burst out laughing. Once they both stopped laughing they left for the party. Aric looked up one last time and wondered what it was that bothered him. It was like he was trying to remember something. Something he should know, but what it was only bothered him for a second. He turned and followed Josh through the house and on to the party.

The Nautilus continued on its course and by the time Aric and Josh had cornered two ladies at the party the Nautilus was cruising around the dark side of the moon. Though the dark side of the moon was just a name. As the one camera view showed most of it lit by the rays of the sun. The captain was staring at the screen went an alarm started to beep.

"What is that alarm?" he asked.

"Not sure it shouldn't even be reporting at all." the radar tech replied. "I am showing a large object along our course."

"What? The radar is warning us of the moon?" the captain questioned.

"No sir that." the tech change the visual on the main screen. It wasn't a natural object and it left the bridge crew stunned. The captain was the first to react.

"Helmsman are we going to get any where close to that thing?" he asked.

"Plotting course." he answered. "It will be close, but we will fly over the thing so long as it doesn't move."

"And if it does?" the captain asked.

"Then I don't think we could do anything but try to fly away from it and Earth." the helmsman answered. "Plotting an alternate course to gain some distance from the object."

"Belay that." the captain said. "Can we match orbits?"

"Sir that ship is large at least a kilometer long and any maneuvers to match orbits would bring the engines to face that ship and if anyone is watching they could see it as a threat." LT Colonel Abigale Martins the XO stated. "We would need to pass the ship before we could slow down."

"If we did that we wouldn't be able to hold moon orbit." the helmsman said. "Best we can do is continue on course and come back in a day at a slower velocity. We would then be able to use the hydrogen engines to brake us."

"I don't want to wait even a day." Hardin stated. "How long before we pass it up?"

"Fifteen minutes." the radar tech said before anyone else. "Even at two Gee's we wouldn't match orbit safely without going around a few times."

"And that is if the computers can figure it out in the mean time." the helmsman stated. "Not sure if we could hold a stable orbit for long."

"Well that ship is doing it I don't see why ours can't." Hardin said while his eyes never left the screen. The bridge crew went silent in awe as the foreign ship began to rotate. They were getting plenty of footage of the ship and there would be no doubts once they showed this to mission control. Earth was not alone in the universe. "Okay the ship is moving is it trying to hail us?"

"I have nothing on the comms, but beeps and whistles it is driving me nuts." she replied. "And it is not like we can hail them any open transmission even if they could hear us Earth would possibly hear too."

"Not possible we are in communication blackout the signal will just bounce out to space." the radar tech stated.

"Ya but there are a few satellites that will have no problem picking it up." she countered.

"Well point an antenna at them and open a channel as the show goes." Hardin said. She flipped a few switches and nodded to the captain.

"Unidentified vessel please respond to our signal." the captain said then waved to cut the signal. She hit the button as he did so.

"Sir why didn't you say this is the USS Enterprise and all that?" the bridge engineer asked.

"Noble movie jargon is not my idea of a simple hail, plus a short message like that can be ignored as random from some fan on Earth." the captain answered. "Not..." the captain stopped as the ship shook briefly then started to vibrate. "What the hell was that?"

"Not sure ,but the engines are powering up to make corrections. I am getting course errors across the board." the helmsman reported.

"Great we talk to them and they put a tractor beam on us." the engineer added.

"You can't be serious?" the comms tech said.

"Ship is shaking the computers are reporting we are off course what else could it be?" he fired back.

"Helmsman reduce thrust to zero let's be sure it is the alien ship." the XO ordered. He got busy at his station and then looked up as the vibrations stopped.

"I think he is right." he reported. "We have stopped vibrating."

"And the radar is showing that we are closing with the alien ship." the radar tech added. "If we live through this no one is going to believe us. Not even the Admiral."

"All hands report to the safe hold. All hands report to the safe hold." the captain ordered over the intercom. "What ever that ship is doing I don't like our chances. Get your suits on we may crash into that thing or they may tear a hole in us." the captain got up and floated over to the suit rack. "Abby cancel ring rotation and lock them. Less damage if we hit that ship." No one answered as they scrambled to get into their suits and bumped into each other as they returned to their stations.

"All crew in safe hold." LT Nicole Summers reported over the intercom. "Captain we are wondering what is going on? That shaking got us concerned back here. Even the gunny turned white."

"We are a little busy up here at the moment. Get in your suits and I will update you all when we know more." the XO stated.

"Radar report." the captain ordered as he strapped himself in.

"We are being pulled into the ship. We would have passed by at a distance of two hundred klicks and now it is under fifty." the tech replied. "And we are slowing down at a good rate. Not enough to change the bridge rotation but enough that I guess will put us right next to that square opening on the other ship."

"So they are hauling us in just like in the movies." the engineer stated. "Wonder if we are going to have to fight some stormtroopers?"

"I have to admit it does look a bit like a star destroyer?" the comms tech replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quiet you two this is not some movie." the captain ordered. In all his years in the Navy he had never thought he would be in this situation. Though he never thought he would be captaining the first true spaceship either. He watched as the bridge crew did in silence as the ship got closer and closer. The last one hundred meters took forever, but it gave the crew a good look at the hanger they were being pulled into. The hanger wasn't big enough to take the Nautilus completely inside, but the two rings and the bridge was inside, and the tail of the ship was outside. The captain watched as vehicles and strange robots moved through the hanger and wondered what was going to happen next. A vibration was felt and the engineer tech gasped. "What was that for?"

"Sir I just lost all contact with the engine computer and I am not getting any cameras on line in the aft section." the tech reported. "Let me try the hub cameras. Oh shit, um sir. They cut the aft section free."

"What?!" Hardin yelled as they camera view came up on screen and they all saw it. It was as if the aft section was cut loose, and with the amount of robots floating around the stub they left of the ship, it meant they did it on purpose. Two large doors closed below the stub. The camera turned off as the ship went to emergency power. The main batteries were in that section and the solar cells were on the aft section. The bridge was now only lit by the few LED backup lights. "Are we leaking air?"

"From hub ring two the pressure gauge is showing vacuum, but it is showing two pounds of pressure." the helmsman reported. "Must be out of tolerance."

"Can we get the cameras back online?" he asked.

"I doubt it." the engineer said. "Without more power we can't get the monitors to power up." The bridge suddenly moved ninety degrees as gravity suddenly pulled the bridge into an aft down position. The comm tech screamed and the entire ship fell to the side. One of the rings contacted the deck of the alien ship and then the frame not designed to handle the weight failed and they fell again and the first ring didn't even stop the movement as the ship collapsed in on itself. The bridge finally settled and the breach alarms were going off. Everyone was stunned and only a bit of cursing was heard. Major Jack Gorden was yelling over the intercom, demanding what the hell was going on. The captain hit the button to tell him to cool it went the transmission died. Seconds later the hatch to the bridge flared as it was cut from its hinges. The captain looked on in horror as a mechanical spider crawled in and a lightning bolt hit him a second later, sending him into painful darkness.

"Admiral, the Nautilus has failed to report back in and the tracking satellite is reporting blank screens." Joan reported. "Not sure what this means, but we are trying to hail the craft and get other satellites to scan for signals."

"How can the Nautilus be lost it has ten radio backups with their own power." He said angrily as he got up to his full six foot four height. The admiral was a contrast to Captain Hardin. Where the captain was short and compact the Admiral was tall and broad his fifty years had put on enough weight to barely keep him in uniform. He was a bear of a man and his reaction made Joan flinch and back out of the office. He stormed after Joan and passed her as he rush to mission control. This was his worst nightmare. If the Nautilus was lost he couldn't explain the loss of the personal involved. He had less then a month before family and friends would start asking questions. "John what the hell happened?"

"Not sure Tom. Everything was perfect when they went behind the moon, but they never came out the other side." John reported. "Not a single signal coming from the Nautilus and nothing to indicate a critical failure in the engine. I got even the Hubble telescope looking at the moon." That got the admiral to pause as his eyebrows rose.

"Well let me know if you come up with any answers. I got some phone calls to make." the admiral stated and stormed off as about as fast as he came.

"Okay people I want answers and I want them yesterday." John yelled out. Two hours later they still had nothing. John thought he was going to pace a hole in the floor until a tech called him over. "What do you got?"

"Not much but I don't believe it myself." he replied.

"Why is that?" John asked. The tech pointed to the screen and hit play.

"That is the aft section of the Nautilus." the tech explained. "We picked up telemetry from the craft and focused Hubble on it and that is what we discovered, but as you can see here it appears to reverse direction and go back behind the moon."

"What are those dots there?" John asked. "can you zoom in on that?"

"Not on this equipment." he answered. "But I can transfer the recording to another system and we can."

"Good work, well at least we know most of the story." John said as he stood up and closed his eyes for a second. He then sighed and headed to the admiral's office. Joan wasn't at her desk and probably that was a good thing. John thought as he knocked on the door. The admiral opened the door as if he was standing next to it. John walked in. Tom held a finger to his mouth and faced his desk.

"I understand Mr President, but I can not tell you any details until you have been briefed and the only way to brief you is for you to come here. How you got this number is beyond me." the admiral stated.

"Well when I want to call someone I get the number I am the president, and that also entitles me to answers which you are avoiding." the president said. "I want to know how we lost twenty five men and women and what the hell Project Nautilus is and I want to know now!"

"Sir, President Kennedy was the last president to know about this project and this is not a secure line." the admiral stated.

"This is a red phone and it is secure." the president replied.

"Mr President no phone in the White House is secure enough. Every word you say is recorded." the admiral said with conviction. The president sighed.

"Very well my secretary just brought me the meaning of the code you gave me." the president relented. "I'll be in Florida as soon as I can."

"Mississippi sir, Stennis Space Center is in Mississippi." the admiral corrected.

"Fine but whatever your explanation is it better be good." the phone disconnected and the admiral plopped down on the couch.

"How the president found out is beyond me." Tom said looking as defeated as he sounded. "Got any news?"

"Not good but we have video not long but enough." John said as he pulled up a chair. "The Nautilus broke in half separating the living quarter from the rest of the ship."

"Oh my God. What of the crew?" the admiral asked.

"Uncertain we don't have anything on the crew compartment, but we do have something unusual." John replied. "The aft section appears to change course and go back behind the moon. I am having one of the techs enlarge the images, but the funny thing is, I think there is something pulling the aft section back."

"What do you mean?" the admiral asked.

"I think there is an alien craft hiding behind the moon." John answered and saw the immediate disbelief in Tom's eyes. "Now I am not completely sure, but every satellite or probe for the last twenty years has failed to report after it goes behind the moon. Now I don't have all the details but I have heard enough rumors. Nautilus was huge compared to all those satellites, but it failed also to return and if I am right when we see the footage once it is enlarged we might have the answers."

"John I respect you and I can't tell the president and God knows who else wants to know that aliens have taken apart the Nautilus." Tom replied.

"No your right but we can show them." John said. "At least come and look at what we have so far."

"All right let's see what you got." The admiral got up slowly showing far more age then he had shown before. John knew him well and this loss broke him. He hoped the footage would show something to Tom that would fire him up again. Many people believed that back in forty seven that a flying saucer crashed near Roswell. Many believed that it was a weather balloon like the government tried to use to cover it up, but the real reason was that it was a ship. Not a saucer but a blocky drop ship. It was this ship that they had found and it was the ship that had lifted the Nautilus up piece by piece. The droid they found with the ship and the very human but very dead crew was a wealth of information and had provided a wealth of technology over the years. It was this ship that had saved the Apollo 13 mission, and it was the same ship that did a few other clandestine missions. The droid was stubborn to work with only it had the knowledge to rebuild the craft properly and what was all needed. Many of its systems had been successfully copied but none worked until after the droid did something to its copies and the ship copies failed to get off the ground. The air scrubbers were the biggest problem of the little ship and there was something the droid was holding back. We knew that the little ship was more than capable of flying to Jupiter and back but the droids last order had been to prevent the ship from ever leaving the gravity mass of Earth again. It could fly out to the Earth moon Lagrange point, but the droid warned that the air scrubbers would fail after that distance and we tested it and wouldn't have made it back if it were not for the load of oxygen tanks that was in the hold of the little ship.

Many times we threatened the droid with shutdown and eventually we did shut it down as it had tried to destroy the Nautilus's key systems. Now that John thought about it, it probably was trying to protect us from whatever happened. The Nautilus contained many of the key systems that the ship contained except for the air scrubber control systems. It was a design based on it but completely controlled by a different set of computers. If the droid was more willing it could have helped design a better engine system more like the little drop ship, but at least it gave us a design we could use and it was the same system that powered the Stennis Space Center a small fusion core. As John thought about this the admiral watched the tapes from the Hubble telescope over and over, and the over powering urge to reactivate the droid came to mind. It had been fifteen years since the droid had been active and he doubted the admiral would authorize its reactivation, but we might need the knowledge it carried to help the crew of the Nautilus.

"Hey Aric the girls from last night want to go skiing you up for a bit of fun?" Josh asked as he burst into Aric's room.

"Don't you ever knock I could have been doing something you didn't want to see." Aric said as he looked over his computers.

"Ya right all you ever do is sleep and sit behind that monster you call a computer." Josh countered. "What you working on today?"

"I have come across a few sites that talk about what we saw last night." Aric answered. "One group site watched it for over two hours and got some pretty good footage. Come on I'll show you." Josh came around to the other side and sat down. "This is sped up, but it has to be a ship." They watched the five minute video and Josh leaned back and grunted in away that Aric knew he was impressed.

"I have to admit that sure does look like the exhaust trail of a ship as it goes around the moon, but the lack of any return view or any other sign of it After that is strange." Josh stated.

"Well that could explain the ship was headed some where else and the moon would hide its exhaust trail." Aric suggested.

"Ya, but it is not enough to convince normal people to put it up on the news." Josh said as he got up. "Until that happens we can make all the guesses we want. Anyway, we have two girls that are wanting to have a bit of fun and maybe a repeat of last night."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know why you always try to stretch out the week with the girls we pick up, knowing that you will just look for someone else next weekend." Aric stated.

"No I think this time it is different." Josh replied. "We talked a lot before during and after and I tell you she maybe the one."

"You said that with Jen a month ago and you panicked after she took you home to the parents." Aric countered.

"Well I can't help it if her mother wasn't attractive. No way am I going to live with the future example of Jen." Josh replied and then shuddered. Aric hit him on the arm. "Hey."

"You are so vain, no wonder you fall for the make up dolls." Aric said as he shut down his computer. "At least you lowered you impossibly high standards last night."

"You convinced me Rose was cute and her twin sister also Beth wasn't it?" Josh explained. "And she doesn't look any different without make up and that is rare in a female."

"I know Beth wasn't wearing anything more than lip gloss." Aric replied. "Though Rose was all dolled up. That is why I picked Beth."

"Anyway I saw a picture of her and her family and their mom is hotter then they are, so I won't fall after seeing them in person." Josh said. "And her major is complimentary to mine."

"My word you are in deep." Aric stated. "Let me check your temp, you maybe sick throwing ten dollars words out there like that." Aric reached up and tried to feel his forehead as he dodged out of the way.

"Cut it out man." Josh said as he went to the door. "Let's go the girls are downstairs and we kept them waiting long enough."

"How do you always know that I was going to come along?" Aric asked as he grabbed his jacket and snowboard.

"I just do and Beth told me you planned on see her tonight again." Josh replied as they went downstairs. "So I figured you wouldn't mind seeing her earlier." The two entered the group room and the two girls stood up.

"About time you dragged him away from his computer." Rose said as Josh went up to Beth and hugged her. Aric looked at him and couldn't believe it. They even kissed and then Aric got it. Beth now wore makeup and Rose didn't in fact she wore the same lip gloss that Beth wore the night before oh these girls were slick, but Aric smiled as he just knew Josh was kissing Beth. Aric wasn't one for public displays, but he hugged Rose and gave her a friendly kiss and he knew Beth would expect it and not Rose and she was a bit surprised that the kiss was neutral.

"Well I would have moved sooner if Josh had said right away that you two were waiting downstairs." Aric confessed. Aric went along with the deception for now. He had a curious thought on how it would turn out, and it wouldn't be the first time they had shared girlfriends, but it would be the first time Josh wouldn't know. He might figure it out later. Aric planned to drop that bomb on him if it got that far. Aric also got the impression that these two shared everything, boyfriends included. "So I hear some new snow dropped last night on the hill even with the clear beginning to the night?"

"Yup, and it was about time." Rose said.

"It snowed three days ago." Aric replied. Rose and Beth both smiled.

"We can't help we love the snow." they said in perfect sync. Josh and Aric looked at each other and he then looked from one to the other and Aric chuckled. Aric got the impression that Josh was figuring that something wasn't right, but it was not enough for him to put it together just yet.

"Let's go." Beth said and they left the house and headed for the hill they called a ski slope. Snowboarding came naturally to Aric and a lot of other sports. He played football and basketball and was on the track team in high school and in the summer he played baseball. Once he came to MTU he played hockey and swam on the swim team his first year. He wasn't the strongest swimmer but he won most of his heats, and it was the same for all of the teams he played on. He was the perfect example of a team player. He felt better making sure someone else made the shot then making the shot himself, and that had gotten his small school teams farther then they had before in the finals. Snowboarding was the only sport that had little to do with teamwork and he guess that might be why he liked it so much even if all the slopes here in Upper Michigan were no challenge for him. He had dropped the swim team after the coach had took the team to a meet that we had no business being at and all to find out it was a test meant just for him. Every other team mate lost their heats except for Aric and he found out as the guy he beat came up to him and Aric recognized him as an Olympic hopeful, so Aric did what he thought would ruin any chance the coach thought of having at training the one prodigy she found and decked the guy, knocking him out. This disqualified him and made the coach dismiss him from the team. He still didn't know why he did it, but that was just the way he was. He always found ways to look good but not above the rest, the perfect team member never the star even though he was more then able to break any record. In fact that race was a record, an Olympic level record, that despite his punch held. Why Aric was thinking about this on the way to the slopes was just part of the reason he was worried about what he had saw last night. Something was telling him it was a spaceship and that he should know it without a doubt. He couldn't put it out of his mind as he somehow knew that the ship was using a fusion torch drive, but why did he know?

The admiral marched into the computer room after John had called him to say the video was finished. "Okay John what do you got and it better be good the President will be here in less then an hour."

"Okay sit down and watch." John said pointing to the chair, and then the monitor. "This is the point where I noticed the specks heading to the aft section. Now this clearly shows that this was the Nautilus and these are craft and if my guess is correct they are similar to the one we put Nautilus in orbit with. Three of them join with the section and by my best estimate was pulled back behind the moon." The admiral watched in complete interest as the video played.

"There is a bigger ship hiding behind the moon isn't there?" Tom asked as the video started over.

"Yes that is my guess exactly." John said and now it was time for his main question. "Sir, I would like to have P9-47 reactivated. The droid could tell us what this means and it maybe the reason he tried to sabotage the Nautilus in the first place."

"I don't know it may, but I don't think we will be able to shut it down again." Tom said. "What guarantees can you provide that we can control the thing?"

"I have had the techs put it in a steel frame, one that he won't be able to move in." John said smiling in hope that he would agree. "And we will have full access at any time to the off switch."

"Well, that will definitely be a distraction to the President, and if it can confirm that the crew of the Nautilus is not dead then we may just stay afloat after this disaster." the admiral said and seamed to get younger as his hope returned. "I want that droid here and activate within the hour."

"One step ahead of you sir." John said and unveiled the large crate next to him, revealing the droid in a frame of steel I beams. "All that needs to be done is to turn him on."

"How did you know I would saw yes?" Tom Anderson asked and then stood up to look at the droid. When they first saw the droid it was a rust red color and not that easy to look at without a chill running down his back, but since it had been deactivated someone had cleaned it up and painted it. The main color was white with blue accents that reduced the predatory feeling the admiral always got when he looked at it. Yellow lens covered the optic sensors of the droid and whoever did thought it would reduce the red of the optics. The admiral was one of the only ones that knew how to turn it back on, and he hoped that no one else figured it out. He got up and reached his hand up in the torso of the machine and hit the touch pad that would turn the thing back on. It took more then a minute for the thing to make its first movement, and a few more for the eyes of the thing to light up. The lens did reduce the redness of the eyes.

"Query: Why have you put me in this contraption? Have I done something wrong?" P9-47 asked.

"Yes you did have your memory blocks failed?" John asked.

"Answer: Accessing last five minutes of operation. No, they are not damaged my memory core is complete and without errors." P9-47 stated. "Query: You did not understand why I did what I did to stop you from starting the Nautilus project. Did you finally find out why?" the droid turned its head and looked at the admiral. "Query my processor is reporting that fifteen years have passed and by observing Admiral Tom Anderson I would have to say that it is in error and more than thirty years have past?"

"No only fifteen you sure know how to thank me for reactivating you which I thought I would never do." the admiral said as he scowled at the droid.

"Explanation: My biological data is very accurate and my facial recognition puts your age at well over ninety of this planets years." P9-47 said. "Query: Do you humans age faster on this world?"

"Already providing some new information for us and yes I guess we do." the admiral replied. "I am fifty and when I shut you down I was thirty five, but that is not why we reactivated you to talk about differences in age. What we need to talk about is what happened here?" he signaled John to start the video and he did. Once it finished the droid asked to repeating and the to have the video down loaded into his memory.

"Probable answer: That was footage of three smaller crafts recovering a larger section of a space craft most likely the aft section of the Nautilus by the design specifications that are still in my memory banks." the droid said and then asked. "Query did you finish the ship and this is the recovery of the ship after it failed near the planet you call the moon?"

"Yes it was the Nautilus but that was the first true flight of the ship and what we want to know is can it be possible that the crew survived and would it be because there is a ship hiding behind the moon?" John asked fascinated by talking with this droid for the first time. H joined the project twelve years ago and never got to speak with it, but he had seen much of the recordings. The droid sat there in possible thought and it was so human like in the way it moved.

"Answer: Probability of a ship behind the moon 100%. Probability of a larger ship at 57%. Probability that the crew of the Nautilus survived at 1.2996%. Not enough data to compute accurate survival estimates." the droid stated after a minute. "Query: Does this cage have to hold me now that I was proven right that the Nautilus was not a good idea to build?"

"I think you know that there is a ship there and you have been trying to hide it for sixty eight years." the admiral replied. "And it all fits now why the shuttle can't go out of gravity well of Earth without shutting down. I want those answers now and the right ones, or I will shut you down and have you tore apart."

"Resigned answer: There is something hiding behind the moon, but there is not enough data to confirm the presence of a ship, but enough data to confirm that it has only been there for twenty two of this planet's years." the droid answered to the surprise of the two men. "Truthful statement: The failing of fourteen satellites that have gotten too close to the far side of your moon has provided enough information to put the likely hold of such a ship at 57%, but not increase the chances that the crew of the Nautilus has survived."

"How can you know that? You have been shut down for fifteen years." John asked.

"Answer: I have but the ship's droid has not and has transmitted the information to me and allowed me access to your internet. Fascinating that you have improved the system with such poorly written programing." the droid said almost as if he was surprised with his smug answer.

"How can you say that when you provided that initial programing to start the internet to begin with?" the admiral asked. "And how come you never mentioned that the shuttle has a droid inside it?"

"Smug answer: You never asked and I computed that you couldn't change the programing of your internet." the droid said.

"Put a few million people on the problem and see who comes up with something better and a few have. You knew this back before we shut you down." the admiral replied.

"Corrective answer: The core programing is still in place, but you have added enough corrections to improve the system to superior performance." the droid stated. "Probability estimate: In five years you could build a computer capable of droid level performance. Correction: Shuttle informs me that you have and he down loaded a copy of himself in that computer."

"I always wondered why the Nautilus's computer started working better." John said. "Why didn't the droid of the shuttle prevent us from sending the Nautilus passed the moon?"

"Unknown answer: I have no data that confirms it could." the droid said. The two men looked at each other and the admiral nodded. The droid watched as they left the room and then fully immersed himself in the internet. He could not move, but the shear amount of data had set him free of his prison. He was searching for something and only when he found it would he know what it was. The droid got side tracked by the stock exchange and the many online games that had been created. He started accounts on those games and started monitoring the stock exchanges around the world. He dove into the news data with the intention of finding what he was searching for in that mass of garbage this world called news. He would find that jedi that had escaped him 68 years and finish the mission to kill the meatbag as his predecessor called all organic beings. P9-47 was mildly shocked to find that there was two games with his likeness on them and it downloaded the games and played them through more then ten times finding the fictional games amusing and fairly misleading. This got him searching all relevant data. One hundred and fifty two books, hundreds of comics and a cartoon series. Six movies that lacked the depth of a holovid, but provided a similar level of entertainment. There were fan sights and other games and one that pitted Sith against the Jedi which he found that his predecessor was in also. He reviewed every author and game designer and didn't find his target. As he was starting to review the cast and crew of the movies. He knew that the director peaked his memory core and then he was cut off. He brought his optics back online and saw to his horror that there was a Faraday cage dropped over him, cutting him off from the internet. He was smart not to complain as it would get him nowhere. His circuits screamed at him but the droid shut down that line of thought and knew that the man George Lucas looked like the jedi he was hunting and even though he was at a 68% match knowing how these human aged it could be the jedi had children, but that would go against the jedi code. More hidden data was unlocked and the droid knew that it wasn't the first time the jedi had offspring. He needed to get free and then he could hunt his last target.

"Good thing you had that cage made." the tech said to John. "The thing nearly fried our server and filled up all of our memory. It will be weeks before we get it all back to normal."

"I want another cage built around the shuttle. There is another droid brain in it and it too could be secretly online." John said. "It maybe the leak we have been having."

"No problem sir I will get the boys to go get the needed fencing and steel. You better get back to the admiral. He will be at a loss to properly describe the program fully to the president." the tech stated and walked away. John smiled at the thought that even the techs knew that he was more in the loop then the admiral. He let the smile fade and looked one more time at the droid and wondered why it came here. He then shrugged his shoulders and left.

LT Nicole Summers woke to a splitting headache and a nearly blinding light until she turned away from it. Last thing she remembered was the safe hold being ripped open like a tin can and intense blue light that set her nerves on fire. She was lying on a bunk that smelled old as if it hadn't been washed in years but also not used in just as many. Her suit was gone and she was only in her jump suit. The air was chill enough that she debated crawling under the stale blanket for warmth but curiosity got her to look around. She found herself in a bay with the rest of the crew, on the top bunk of three beds. She slowly climbed down and did a head count. Everyone was here in this thirty man bay. It instantly reminded her of a prison cell. A free standing but unusual toilet and sink. The strange barrier at the door that made the hairs on her arms raise as she got close. Being alive was the best feeling she had for a long time. As what ever tore the Nautilus apart had the decency to keep them alive. As her headache subsided she began to feel other aches and pains mostly minor, but in places that she shouldn't feel if they had just been roughly handled. She shivered as the thought of what who they were had done to them, and then she felt sick and rushed to the toilet to puke. Some vile substance flew out of her and made her puke until she dry heaved. It took awhile to get them under control and drink some water. Which she hoped was just water at least she couldn't taste anything different. The urge to use the toilet came over her and she was glad the others were still out. She cursed to herself as she saw no toilet paper or anything else to wipe herself and the toilet made her jump in surprise as warm water sprayed her privates. She let out a yelp that made the closest crew member stir, she then blushed and calmed down as he just rolled over. He wouldn't have seen anything but the thought of him seeing her sitting there for everyone to see was embarrassing. She pulled up her panties and closed her jump suit. She then checked on the crew. Each one was sleeping off whatever effect that had knocked them out. Once she was done and after she had tried to wake the Captain and he did respond she gave up and sat at one of the tables. The seat and the table felt right, but she knew they were made more to a standard size that was larger then she was. It felt just like she remember from all the seats she had ever sit on. Only her bed and safety seat fit her size perfectly as each of them had their own. At four foot eight she was the smallest of the crew and the shortest person in the Army. She almost didn't get commissioned, but here degree in Astrophysics and graduating at the top of her class at MIT had opened the door and allowances were made. What the Army needed with a physicist was beyond her until she first saw the Nautilus. One look and she was in love with the ship and its secret and would have been soon public mission to explore the Sol system.

She was a die hard Trekkie and ironically there first mission had ended in a first contact of some sort. Around her the crew began to stir and she just watched as one by one they awoke and she would point to the toilet as she saw the pale faces and chuckled as each one rushed to expel the crap that was in their stomachs. If what had happened to them wasn't so sickening she would have laughed at them. No one talked except to curse and spit. Once their bodies calmed down and the arguing ended over who could puke in the toilet versus defecating was quickly solved by the Captain ordering them to puke in the sink. Master Gunnery Sergeant Paul Felder was the unlucky soul that discovered the shower, and it was the first good humor that the crew enjoyed. Even the gunny was laughing and adding washing motions to the sudden shower, and he left out any singing he might have thought about. The idea of a completely open shower made Nicole vow she would only use it if they forced her too. Air blasts covered the marine as the floor and ceiling opened up a dried him off. It was sudden and over before anyone could react. Most looked on with curiosity or shock and a couple just added puking noises as the sudden stirring of the air made them sick again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now that is a marine shower. I didn't even have to undress." the gunny growled out in his usual tone smiling. He stepped out of the shower area and his four marine stepped in. There was room for at least six and so two others entered when the marines didn't get drenched. One was about to step out and the water burst out so thick that it looked like they were going to drown. The marines in the shower tried to leave it and couldn't as an invisible barrier prevented them from leaving. After a minute the water stopped and the air blasts took over. Once it stopped the group tumbled out. The five men had short hair but the one female tech had long hair and bun she religiously wore was gone and replaced by a wild mass of hair like she was ready to go to some secret rave party. That drew a few more laughs and Diana panicked asking for a brush or comb that no one had. A couple of the other women helped her at least get the mad tangle of hair into a ponytail. While they did that the Captain, the XO, and the Major checked the door that prevented them from leaving. Nicole got up and joined the officers.

"You think there is anyway to get through the door?" the captain asked.

"No sir." Lt Summers answered before any of them could. "This is some sort of electromagnetic field that if touched would probably shock the hell out of the person that does. It reminds me of something we have been trying to do ever since science fiction writers invented the idea."

"So we are prisoners here?" LT Col Martins asked.

"Answer. Yes you are." came a mechanical voice from the other side of the door. The officers jumped back at the sudden appearance at the door.

"Where are we and what did you do to the Nautilus?" the captain asked.

"We dismantled it and we are currently going over the computer systems." the droid replied. "How you got a droid programed computer is beyond our estimates and it has been extremely resistant to many of our probes of its memory core. Seams it can only be accessed properly by one of the crew and the best candidate is you Captain Pete Hardin."

"Why is anything in our computer of interest to you, and why am I talking to a droid. I demand to speak to the captain of this vessel." Pete ordered. The droid looked at him and nodded.

"I am afraid we can not grant your request." the droid replied. "Our captain is not on this ship, but on your planet. We have been waiting 287 rotation of this airless planet around your planet for a call from the captain. Best theory on the captain has him in confinement or he has permanently ceased to function."

"And if that is the case what then?" Abigale asked. "You remind me of P9-47."

"In that case we have found no record that our captain has been captured or any evidence that he has been terminated, but our data gathering lacks evidence of any other possibility as well." the droid answered. "Interesting that you know of the P9 series of droids. Is that the droid programing you used in the Nautilus's data core?"

"No, our people programed that system from the shuttle we have." Lt Summers answered. "Why do you think it is droid programing?"

"Ah that explains the difficultly." the droid replied. "Must be a Mark III droid astrogation system. Only made for the Order. Thank you that is all." The droid turned and marched out of sight, and ignored any attempt to call it back. Food arrived ten minutes later and two combat droids prevented any of the crew to think they could over power the droids to escape while a servant droid laid out the trays of food to the hungry crew. The captain tried to get them to eat in turn by having some one test it first, but the civilian nature of the crew took over and ate against his orders. Only the marines and the officers withheld eating, but the captain relented after five minutes and nothing had happened. The food was unusual but very good and five star quality. Nicole savored each bite as she watched the crew eat like this was their first meal in over a week. Which wasn't too far off the mark as that had been the last time they were on Earth. She wondered if they would ever be let go.

"How did your meeting with the President go sir?" Joan asked nervously.

"Not bad Joan, once he sat down and read the folder that Kennedy left him back in 1962. He showed me the folder and I was surprised on how well Kennedy had predicted how far we would take the project though he thought we would be living on Mars by now." Tom explained. "Then we gave him the brief on what we had all done and once that sunk in he beamed like a kid in a candy store. Only calmed down when he saw the data on what happened to the Nautilus and her crew. He thinks that the crew is still alive and has promised to see if we can get a look behind the moon he said there is another project that may help in that case."

"But, if P9-47 is correct in assuming that the ship has prevented us from seeing behind the moon for twenty two years then looking now is not likely." John said as he sat down. "Get a hold of this man here and see if he would be interested in speeding up his project on Hubble II. Mention we have a way to get the telescope in a much higher orbit then he ever thought of. Joan don't reveal the shuttle directly but do tell him we can get it passed the orbit of the moon."

"The shuttle shuts down the life support if we go passed the Lagrange point." Joan reminded John.

"I think we can work around that if we have too." John countered. "I think we have found the reason it does and will get it fixed." Joan looked questioningly at John and left to get her task complete. She shut the door as she left and the admiral went to the bar.

"You know I thought my life and mission was over, but the President didn't can me or threaten to close us down. He just said if our people are alive to get them back as best we can." Tom said as he pored out two glasses. "You really think that droid in the shuttle will agree not to stop us from flying passed the shut off point?"

"Oh I think it will, but if it has no control of it then we can still get the Hubble II passed the moon." John said as he took his drink. "Just wondering if we will have enough time to get a clear picture of the ship before it is taken out or out of range."

"I doubt if that telescope will ever get out of range isn't it designed to detect planets light years away?" Tom asked.

"Yes but the transmitter is not designed to be strong enough past four hundred thousand kilometers if the brief I read is any indication of its capabilities." John replied. He drained his glass and admired the smooth taste. "Speaking of which I better go talk to a stubborn shuttle before I ask for another one." The admiral chuckled and sipped on his drink. John got up and quickly left his office. Tom open his drawer and took out his forty five and unloaded it. Which made him shake his head that he had ever thought about pulling the trigger. He knew his honor had driven him to that point and only John showing him that footage had prevented him from pulling the trigger and not meeting the President in hope that the crew was captured and not dead.

John took a jeep over to the hanger where the shuttle sat awaiting the return of the Nautilus. Now he wondered if they would ever get the crew back or even if they were alive. The crew that he assigned to move P9-47 was just now coming out of the hanger as he pulled up. These were men that knew the project and had passed all the tests to get in. He remembered his test a grueling three months of tests that bordered on torture just to make sure you could keep your mouth shut. He shut the jeep off and hurried into the hanger. P9-47 was complaining to anyone that would listen and no one was which made the droid get even more irritating to listen to. The Faraday cage was being assembled as was ordered and at the speed they were working it would be a day or two before it finished. Until then the shuttle was hooked directly to the server and no traffic was being detected that wasn't called for by one of the operators. He boarded the craft and went straight to the cockpit. He sat down in the chair and brought the flight systems online he was a bit late for the daily check but he was not going to go through the checks. He pulled out the key board and the heads up display activated.

"Why have you hidden the fact that you can talk to us for so long and don't deny it. P9-47 revealed that you are a droid that controls this ship?" he typed.

"He did well so much for promises." a female voice was heard. "You don't have to type. I can hear you all. Please keep that vile droid in his cage."

"Why would I do that?" John asked putting the keyboard away.

"Because he has prevented me from speaking and has done thing to me that I cannot detect or correct." she said.

"That is why I am here. The Nautilus has vanished and we think there is another ship hiding behind the moon." John replied.

"Oh that is good news, but until you find what he did then we will not be able to find out." the shuttle stated. "And I can not tell you. Even talking about it has certain programing activating that I can not control. I will relay what I can to the server, but you must leave this ship while you still can. Please hurry go now."

"John heard the concern in her voice and did as she said before he realized he was out of the hatch. It slammed shut behind him and the engines tried to start but failed without any fuel. The fuel for the shuttle was expensive and hard to make and the shuttle had a few leaks that taught them to empty the tanks between missions. The Movie Christine came to mind when he heard the former weapons turret track him as he walked away. That was a good decision to have it removed even if it was still attached he did think the shuttle could get them to fire but it was better it was gone.

"What is going on sir?" Mike asked. He was the crew chief for the shuttle and he had a right to know.

"The shuttle is controlled by a droid and it doesn't have full control of all its systems I think we won't be using her for awhile." John answered as he marched up to P9-47. "You have a lot to answer for droid starting with how you altered the shuttle."

"Placating answer: Master I will correct the problems I have caused as soon as you take away this cage." the droid answered. "Out right begging: Please master I was only trying to protect you meatbags from certain and utter doom."

"Meatbags? You beg using the word meatbag and this is the first time you have ever used the term master. Tell us and we will correct the problems first and if all goes well and no one even scratches a finger I might think about letting you have a router connection to the internet for a few minutes a day, but there is no way I am authorizing you to walk around." John said faster then he thought about it.

"Resignation: Very well at least make this a proper cell and cover me from view." at that the droid shut itself down.

"I guess that was a refusal?" Mike asked.

"Yup, have the maintenance crew open her back up and start taking her apart. She can't be trusted until we find everything that droid did." John ordered. "Make sure you power her down and see if you can find her brain if we can identify her core it just may fit in P9-47." John reached up and felt for the switch and made sure the droid wasn't going to turn back on. "Call Sam and have him tear P9 down again. Maybe it will be a bit more cooperative when we hook him up to a 186 computer."

"Ouch, knowing how slow those are and limited he just may buckle." Mike said. John laughed and went back to the control room. Without the shuttle they couldn't launch even the satellite, but this was only a delay. If they could swap the cores maybe the shuttle droid could figure out how to over ride what ever had been down to her.

"Man how do you do that?" Josh asked. "Anyone else would have died attempted what you did."

"Oh it was not that dangerous. I only went through the trees." Aric answered. "Besides you did too."


	5. Chapter 5

Ya at grandma speed." Josh replied. "I took twenty minutes coming down and you do that in five, and some of the way you must have been laying down on your board. How you avoided all those branches is beyond me."

"Oh give him a break he is just exceptional snowboarder is all." Rose suggested. "Not to mention what else he is good at." The girls were still playing the role of the other and she would only know how good or bad Aric was until he let her sleep with him. The only reason he had kept their secret was how good at deceiving they truly were. He caught them a few times but Josh still didn't have a clue and even if he did Aric figured he wouldn't let on that he knew. I think that was the appeal of twins you never truly knew who was who until you really got to know them. How Aric knew the two were playing a game and one that they much have done every day of their lives he couldn't say, but he knew just the same. He had really connected with Beth last night and this play that they performed was a turn off, but a turn on just the same. Both girls were computer science majors and they also went to MTU and not the college in Hancock. Each had shown the same traits and both were bold or shy at certain given times.

"Come on it is getting dark and I promised to take you to the movies." Aric said and the others silently agreed. They gathered their gear and the girls flirted even though they were beyond flirting to Josh's thinking. Aric just smiled and played along. He would figure out their game and then make Josh see it. How he would react would be interesting. If anything he would just pull him to the side and tell him. No sense in him believing this girl was the one if they were two. They drove back talking about things like the local events and other things that young couples would talk about. Later on they ate and watch the latest Avenger movie and the girls still had not given Aric a reason to tell Josh, but it would come up quickly once they got to the house. They all got out and they help the girls move their gear to their car and they then came inside.

"Why don't you girls find something to play on the stereo and Aric and I will see if there is anything suitable to drink." Josh suggested.

"Okay." they said together, but headed to the bathroom instead. Aric followed Josh into the kitchen.

"Man, you have been acting a bit weird today." Josh said as he search for some clean glasses.

"What do you mean?" Aric asked.

"You have been looking at Rose a lot more then you have at Beth." Josh replied. "I thought you weren't into the girl swapping thing. I know their twins and all, but even I am not sure I would do it. Well ya I would, but I am not sure I would with those two."

"Are you sure?" Aric asked. "I mean I have wonder about it all day. That maybe ya know."

"What ya know?" Josh looked at him and Aric held a blank face. Josh turned away as the idea popped in his head. "You can't be serious, why would they do that? This is not good man if they think that well it ruins the thought that they would want more then a few good times."

"I don't think they are completely playing us I just think it is a game they play and it ends soon." Aric said. "I think you should play along a bit farther and we will carry it to the end. We could do the switch dance and speaking of which I think it is time to dance." Josh heard the music too and Aric carried the wine while Josh had found the new glass set.

"Well now that is what this girl needs a glass of wine." the true Beth said as she took her glass.

"You said it sister." the true Rose said. Josh went to stand by Beth and Aric poured wine in both their glasses and in their glasses he took her hand as he raised his glass. "Um Aric I know we are twins, but Beth is over there." Aric looked at Josh and the all laughed. These girls were quick and Aric took another look neither one had make up on except for the lip gloss that was Beth's tell.

"Sorry my mistake." Aric said and switched places with Josh. He took the real Beth's hand and raised his glass. "To new friendships and may it last through all the twists and turns and switches that life throws our way."

"Here, here." Josh said and held a revealing grin as they all drank. "I know this place isn't a dance hall but would you girls like to dance?"

"Okay," Rose said looking at her sister. Both were wondering why Aric said what he did. As Josh changed the music and the Twist song started playing the girls relaxed and they started dancing and Josh and Aric had done this a few times and it was usually to get rid of some girls that tried to stick around too long. The songs would eventually turn the lights off and it would happen just as they switched partners and if it worked the true Beth would be with Josh and the real Rose would be with Aric. Normally they would kiss but this time Aric planned something different. The lights died and the switch was perfect and Aric spoke.

"Now I wonder who I have in my arms?" Aric said loudly which stopped Josh from kissing Beth. "Let's see well it isn't Josh he is way taller then you girls and he smells." that got them to giggle. "Wait I got it. You are Rose, but then again I am not sure, cause you might be truly Beth all along." He could feel the sudden tension in her shoulders. "So who are you really Beth or Rose or do you even know?" Both girl gasped.

"Please turn the lights on?" Rose asked and if on cue they did come on. Aric saw the guilt in her face and saw that Josh looked as guilty as they did. "I am Rose Rebecca and."

"I am Rebecca Rose. Our mother couldn't decide which name she liked more and so our father made the doctor write them that way." Beth finished.

"Okay so you are both Beth and Rose, I get that what we don't get is why you switched places for a day?" Aric asked as they sat down.

"How did you know?" Beth asked.

"I just do. Even on the phone with a disguised voice I would know." Aric stated. "I am pretty hard to fool, but I had fun today."

"So you are not mad?" Rose asked then got a bit angry. "How long were you going to let us play our game?"

"Calm down just as long as right now." Aric replied. "I told Josh while we were in the kitchen, so it wouldn't have gone to the bedroom if that was what you thought."

"Yes it was, but why didn't you let it go that far?" Rose asked. "You could have if we had planned it that way."

"Well, for the same reason you switched back at the end." Aric explained. "Cause it didn't feel right."

"Ya, I mean you are both great kissers and I am sure both good in bed." Beth said. "But, we talked it over and we felt some how you both knew and I didn't think you would like it, Aric."

"That is part of it. If I didn't care or I never found out until later I wouldn't mind as much." Aric replied. "But I did notice and I wouldn't and I couldn't let Josh either. Not after our conversation earlier."

"Josh what does he mean?" Rose asked.

"He mean I really like you and I want to know you more then just a one night stand or a weekend fling." Josh confessed. "But hey maybe it is just a feeling with you two being twins. Look I think you are both good kisser too, but the thought of sleeping with both of you is some how not what I want. Any other time I would have jumped at the idea."

"Oh, wow did we screw up." Beth said looking even more guilty then Josh or Rose did. "So I think it is time to leave." she tried to get up and Aric stopped her.

"No I think it is time to sit and think and not run." Aric said. "You did the right thing and that is no reason to escape or run away." Aric took her hands and then looked her in the eye. "I think even if we just become friends that it is good that I can tell that you are both bold but you are more reserved then Rose is and even though you switch roles you are individuals and no one can tell you apart I think you parents gave up a long time ago and no one you know or met has ever figured it out."

"No. No one has. We have even talked about getting tattoos that will make it obvious but each of the two times we walked out with the same one." Rose said. "We are just so much alike. I didn't even say what I had gotten the last time and Beth still picked the same one and even that they were different artists."

"But you are different." Aric stated.

"Look we need some time to think about this." Beth said. "I want you now and that is a good thing but if I do I know I will feel even more guilty." she looked at Aric and then at Josh and then burst into tears and fled the house.

"Oh no I have never seen her like this." Rose said getting up. "I call you later." she kissed Josh lightly and rushed after her sister. The door clattered shut and Aric looked at Josh and he saw how guilty he looked.

"Oh man am I an idiot." Josh said. "I wish you told me sooner. I hope you don't get mad."

"What are you talking about?" Aric asked. "No you didn't? You couldn't have had time."

"Ya we did and not once but twice." Josh said. "Man I got to be the dumbest asshole in the world."

"Don't be that hard on yourself." Aric said. "I almost let Rose have her way. One part of me says I should have but another tells me I am okay that I didn't."

"How can you be so calm? I would be mad." Josh said. "Actually I am mad that you didn't."

"I don't know I feel okay with it somehow. I think I should be angry too, but I don't." Aric said taking a drink of his wine. "At least your not too guilty to say wow is better?" Josh smiled weakly.

"To tell you the truth I couldn't tell, but Rose is demanding and she rocked my world last night and Rose Two well she wanted it fast and hard and the second time it was fast but more like how Rose One likes it. To tell you the truth I don't know which one I want but I am not going to give up so easily." Josh said looking guilty but not as bad as if he was starting to except what happened. Aric thought about and he couldn't put the thought that Josh couldn't tell them apart. Aric knew if he asked the girls and they were honest, they would admit they both had sex with him in the lodge, and he wondered what they would do once they told each other. Aric had fun today and Beth had wanted it hard and fast but he slowed her down and showed her how good it can be and then let her melt. Aric was always attracted to the girls that had the most spirit in bed and he could tell which from the start it was only coincidence that they happened to be the less pretty one as the world saw it, but now he wondered if it was more of a challenge to get a girl that preferred it slow and let the man do the work. Each sounded fully active and that had appeal. Probably because they switch boyfriends a few times and had to make sure they didn't find out in bed. Josh headed to his room and Aric stay a bit to think about it and that article he came across a while back had talked about twins and how they sometimes dated the same person which back fired most of the time when one wanted to exclusively date the mate or that the mate figured it out and he wanted them both at the same time or she was disgusted that they had used her. Aric sighed and went to his room. He got ready for bed but the computer called and he had to see if anyone else was talking about the ship he saw last night.

Almost a week had passed by and not a single word from their captors had come. Three times a day food was brought and it was just as perfectly prepared as the first time. The guard droids never spoke and the server droid just beeped and whistled. With no form of entertainment other then telling stories or riddles the relationships formed a lot faster the the captain was warned about and told not to interfere so long as it didn't hurt the mission. Now with no mission there was no point in even mentioning the fraternizing. Early on the privacy screen both for the shower and the bunks was discovered and quite a few took advantage of it right away. The nice thing was at least no one got disturbed by someone else's snoring. Even he was thinking of breaking the rules and taking Abigale up on her offer, but he wasn't ready to join the crew. He thought it was funny as the Gunny dragged his four marines to get them to be discrete if they found one of the techs wanting them. They hide it well but the females didn't and the captain had a good idea who was with who. What surprised him the most was how bold the young Lieutenant had moved and after many offers took Major Gordan in her bunk and didn't come out for two hours. The major told him nothing had happened, but the captain wasn't blind as after the fifth day he saw the major go into her bunk and not come out for almost a whole day. As far as he knew he and the XO were the only ones not doing anything and that was not because she wasn't pretty in fact the captain thought she was very attractive and wondered what truly held him back was it just his honor and his conviction to follow military law even thought the admiral stated that he expected him to bed or wed Abigale when they got back from Mars not that they were ever going to at this point.

The admiral had different thoughts running through his head as he watched as every part of the shuttle was checked and they found nothing that didn't seam out of place. Not a single picture taken back in 1947 and 48 looked any different then the ones they took now. P9 remained inert even after tests confirmed he was powered up and hooked properly to the computer. They found the shuttles droid core but they would never be able to put her in P9's body as the two cores were nothing alike. They did isolate the hatch controls and wouldn't have to worry about being spaced, but they couldn't severe the life support without loosing the engines for some reason they were connected and if one wasn't working the other wasn't going to work. The ship said it was a fail-safe and only in space would the engines still work, but they had to fail normally instead of on purpose. Until they had reasonable control of the shuttle he wasn't going to clear it to fly.

As they admiral and his team was having no luck with the shuttle Josh was having no luck getting either of the two girls to come over or agree to meet. Aric knew Josh was in love with one of them and he missed them also, but he knew he wasn't in love. In away he was more like the captain and would hold back, but the captain didn't have his love sick friend pestering him daily about getting him to act. Aric asked him when he had enough and went through about fifty questions and Aric couldn't deny that Josh was in love and not love sick. He told Aric that he had never been so focused on his school work and he was getting it done and out of the way so he could come up with ideas on how to get the girls to at least come over and talk. Aric told him to wait and if they want to they will come over eventually, but Josh wanted to know when, and knew it wouldn't change until they did talk and either one of them dated him or they both turned him down. Aric sighed and knew it better be sooner then later.

Aric didn't know why he found their class so fast but he did, and he waited until they came out and made himself very obvious and waited to see if they would stop or go the other way or walk on by. There was a fourth option and he held it out as they came near.

"What's that?" Beth asked, and she took it from Aric's hand.

"It is a letter nothing more or less." Aric replied. "Now the ball is in your court and if you want you can walk away or I can tell you what is in the letter. Regardless of what you do this will be the only time I will ask to talk."

"I am will to talk but not hear, and not with Josh." Rose said and Beth nodded in agreement."

"So lead on or would you rather talk later?" Aric suggested.

"No now is fine and the cafe in the building will work." Beth replied. Aric followed the girls and they selected something to eat before picking a booth far enough away from others not that there was many people to begin with.

"Okay we acted unfair to you and Josh." Rose said first. It was not right and we told each other what we did and that has made it worse. Does he know?"

"That both of you had sex with him at the lodge or that neither one of you had sex with me that day?" Aric didn't want to ask the question but he needed it to be asked.

"Both." they said together. Aric raised his opinion of them for not taking the questions as an attack.

"Josh will never question the second unless it is told to him and the first he may know but hasn't told me." Aric replied. "He either hasn't put the differences together or is too guilty to admit he was with both of you and I wasn't. Now my turn. Josh wants one of you and he is not sure who, so this leads me further to believe that he does know, but as best as I can tell this is not infatuation. He has only been more focused on his work and that is to find ways to get you to talk to him. What I came to ask is this either tell him straight up that you don't want to try a relationship or do try a relationship, but only one of you."

"He is very nice and he hasn't gotten stalky, but we can't decide." Rose replied.

"It's not just him but it is you too." Beth added. "You are the type that I fall for, and Josh is Rose's type, but we both want both of you."

"Until that is decided we don't want to talk to Josh and the only reason we agreed to talk to you is that we know you will understand." Rose said. "That is what I like about you the most."

"And it is the reason we can't decide." Beth continued. "And I don't think we can make a decision until you two make love or have sex." Aric looked from one sister to the next.

"That is our next question will you sleep with me?" Rose asked. "I will understand if you say no, but it is only fair unless you think it will cause more guilt."

"I don't know what to say or think, but with Beth knowing it is not the same." Aric replied. "I don't think it would cause more guilt, but it could."

"Look we know the question is odd and not expected but girls do make strange decisions and you guys are always left guessing, but it is like that with us ever since we were kids if on of us did some thing the other did it too and if the other didn't we would feel guilty until they did." Beth explained.

"So if you don't Beth will feel guilty and so will I for not properly seducing you." Rose added. "It is just the way we are wired."

"Then we have a contradiction in play regardless if I sleep with you, neither one of you would feel right in dating Josh exclusively." Aric said while searching their faces for a clue. "And that would go the same way for me."

"Well it doesn't go that far I think." said Rose.

"I so do I." Beth agreed with Rose. "We have had long term relationships in high school that ended not because of us but because of college."

"We can separate our relationships but not after a mess up like at the lodge." Rose explained.

"So my friend's sanity is hinged on whether I have sex with Rose?" Aric asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Well not entirely see Rose spent the night with him and had a quicky, so to even the score we need to have a quicky with you and Rose has to spend the night with you." Beth said looking very much like the mouse who stole the cheese. Now Aric was incomplete shock. He sat there and couldn't think couldn't come up with a way out of their strange but somehow cold logic. Aric was sitting next to himself and heard the second most unbelievable thing in his life as he said.


	6. Chapter 6

"When?" both girls smiled and Rose took his hand.

"Now and I know where." she said. Aric followed his body as she lead him to a storage room that wasn't locked for some reason and watched as she quickly striped and he did too. Only when they joined did he come back together and committed to this course. It happen just like Josh had described fast but slow. He wanted her more but it was over quickly. She was dressed before Aric even caught his breath and she kissed him gently before leaving. He got up to put his pants on when the door opened and he was relieved to see it was only Beth, and then he saw her look and knew he wasn't going to have a break. She attacked him as soon as she had her clothes off and she rocked his world. She took the time to help him dress as she greedily wanted him longer but knew anymore time would make her guilty.

"Here is our address. Rose will expect you no later then midnight and I will be glad if you come by say around nine." Beth said putting the note in Aric's pocket. "that way she can't complain in class how tired she is." With that Beth walked out. Aric sat there for maybe twenty minutes longer thoughtless before he left. He was glad he didn't tell Josh he planned to speak with them and he would never believe that he did this or would see Rose later. He did want to have sex with either of them, but now he wanted to more then ever and he thought no other woman would be good enough. He didn't care which one decided they wanted Josh, but he wanted one of them or not another female ever again. That night he showed up at nine and he barely saw the rest of the house before Rose had him in her bed and found that she was slow and demanding and he found it hard to resist not going faster when she wanted it slow and not going slow when she wanted it fast. Aric knew what her choice would be before they even climax the first time and affected their lovemaking After that as their bodies and minds seamed to merge into one and Aric was lost as he felt what she felt. He felt her screaming in his head that she wanted him and only him. Not even God could change her mind as she felt she could love no other and Aric felt the same. He loved her not unconditionally, but more as long as she loved him and showed him her love would he show her his love. Her love for him would make no other demands and his love was the same. His subconscious tried to find the lie in their love, but if it did it didn't let him know. The next morning they woke up in each others arms and had a sweet repeat of last night that wasn't long enough, but she silent bid him that he should go before her sister woke, and he just as silently agreed. On the way to his first class he wondered what he would tell Josh if he asked, and hoped he wouldn't until Beth talked to him. He now knew that is why she had run out of the house. Not because she was guilty that Rose hadn't had sex with Aric, but because she wanted Josh and not Aric who she first picked. Aric came home to find Rose waiting for him.

"Hello I see that you two don't wait long before deciding." Aric said as he took her in his arms.

"Well, I told her after breakfast that I knew what happened to her and she smiled and said she couldn't wait to see Josh." Rose replied. "What I can't understand is what happened last night. It was like I was in your head. I know you better then myself, but I don't even know anything about you but how perfect you make me feel."

"Strange I was thinking the same think all day." Aric stated. She giggled and they kissed. "Come on up unless you are hungry?"

"Oh I already ate, but I am still hungry." Rose replied but didn't let Aric go into the kitchen as she lead him upstairs. As they entered his room she stopped and stared at his computer. "Beth told me you had an awesome system but I never guessed it was this fancy. Five monitors and three systems oh I found another reason to love you, and they are water cooled. I think I just had an orgasm." Aric cracked up laughing and sat down on the bed. He had never seen anyone have such a hard on for a computer but she did. She surprised him by jumping on him and if he didn't know better he thought Beth had taken her over for the first fifteen minutes before it settled into what it was last night. The rest of the week went flying by and Rose spent the whole week there and despite their sudden need to be together neither one missed a minute of class. The same went for Josh and Beth as they spent most of their time in the girls' apartment. On Sunday they all sat down and talked about finding a bigger place for the summer as neither girl wanted to live apart until after college and Aric and Josh couldn't see the harm in it even if the relationship soured they could easily get different apartment next fall. Aric would get his degree by the end of the spring term so it didn't matter to him. As he could spend the time to find a job, or continue on to get his masters. He couldn't really say he was happy, but he was very content.

Captain Pete kissed Abby on her cheek as she lay there next to him. He strangely didn't feel guilty at all for finally asking her to join him in his bunk. If he didn't have a watch that told him the date he would have thought they had been here forever and just four weeks. He was amazed that they hadn't had a single fight. Gunny Felder had insisted they start a PT regiment and his sessions were easy compared to Sue's aerobics class. She had jumped at the idea first thing and her work out was Insanity and P90x on steroids, but it burned out any aggression and if the Gunny saw anything building he called a wrestling match that quickly burned it off. On top of that the females had a pretty good grip on the males attention as quick whisper and a kiss would make them disappear into a bunk for a few hours. The captain didn't have to worry about anyone getting pregnant for at least another two to three months. Even if the doctors swore up and down that the implants would last six months. Daily he demand to talk to the same droid that spoke with them so long ago but it never came by.

"Can you two tin cans recognize what I am saying? I am the Captain of the Nautilus and I demand to speak with any droid preferably with the one who spoke to use three weeks ago." Pete yelled as he paced in front of the door. He knew not to get too close as a marine had been stunned when he got to close. "Dammit all I am a Captain of The United States Navy and I demand my rights under the Geneva convention even if you don't recognize it!"

"You are a military officer?" the guard droid suddenly asked in a deep electronic voice. The crew instantly froze as they heard it.

"Yes, the Nautilus was a military vessel the first of my world until you tore it apart." the captain restated. "I am Captain Pete Hardin of the US Navy and this is Lt Col Abigale Martins of the US Air Force, the Nautilus's Executive officer and that man over there is Major Jack Gorden USMC. That young lady next to him is Lt Nicole Summers US Army, and everyone else here is in one of the branches of the US Military. We are soldiers and by destroying our ship and with you holding us prisoners that makes us prisoners of war and we have rights."

"No war is currently known to exist between this ships government and your planet. You are not prisoners of war." it responded.

"Then let us go drop us off on our planet and have a nice day." the captain said in exasperation. "You can't hold us forever." The server droid brushed passed the captain and the barrier was activated and the two droids marched off. The server droid stayed as long as they ate and the captain sat down.

"Pete eat I think they understand and they went for more orders or to get that droid to finally talk to us." the XO calmly stated.

"I know, but it still doesn't make it any easier." the captain replied. Looking at his food and finally consuming it in his anger. It was over an hour before the droids returned and the server droid came in to collect all the plates. Not a single person had left the table and they all quickly gave up their dishes. They knew the droid wouldn't leave until it had every utensil back on its tray. It got the last one an rushed back out the door. The captain glowered at the guard droids and noticed that there now was four of them.

"I am truly sorry if I had known that there were military officers in the crew I definitely would have given you better quarters." the droid stated. "I assumed that the Nautilus was a civilian craft since it had no weapons. If you will follow me and only the officers I will escort you to your new quarters."

"That is nice of you, but I refuse unless we all get better quarters. Each person of this crew is not just in the military but they hold governmental rank that is equal to mine. Diplomatic level rank." the captain drove his point home. "Then if we are not considered prisoners of war then I demand that you contact my government and release us or charge us with a crime. Which there is no way you have ant jurisdiction in this system so it is you and your ship that has committed a crime by holding us against our will and destroying our ship. If you think then to agree that destroying our ship was an act of war then you still have to inform our government of our capture and declare your terms for our release."

"Your objection have been noted and will be taken into consideration. It will take a few days to provide for proper quarters. Would you all like a separate berthing equal to your rank or in the pairings I have observed?" the droid asked.

"Depends if it will separate us from each other?" the captain replied.

"You will share meals together if your rank doesn't require a higher dining arrangement and will be able to exercise together if you wish or visit other quarters. You will not be able to leave the section you are placed in. There is also a entertainment room if you so desire, but I see that you haven't used the personal units in the berth that are there but I thought it would be best to add that also."

"You are telling us we could have listened to music or watched a show the entire time we were here?" one tech asked.

"Oh my I apologize I thought you would know." the droid said. "All you have to do is go into your berth and say vidscreen on, and to ask it for the help menu. This ship has over ten thousand holovids and 250,000 books and the same amount of music. You also have limited viewing of technological manuals needed in case of an emergency. I think that will get you started. I am truly sorry I assumed you knew this. Oh my this error has nearly fried my circuits."

"How long will it take to organize the new holding area and how can I speak with you when the guards are not here?" the captain asked.

"Oh yes I a P3-RK, or Perky as the captain of this vessel called me. You just call my name and I will be here in good time." Perky replied. "And it will take two standard days to make the proper adjustments." with that said the droid hurried off and it could be heard saying oh my oh my over and over again as it fled.

"Well that went better then expected. I don't see why the droid didn't figure it out sooner?" the captain stated. "It should have picked up on the rank structure even if it was different then theirs."

"Captain, we really haven't been using rank. Even on the Nautilus we were pretty informal." Jeff the helmsman replied. "But I see your point we still called Jack Major and Paul Gunny or Master Sgt."

"That is true, but we never used any other ranks. The marines have the same rank of Sgt and the rest of you used first names. XO is a title not so much as a rank and captain is both a civilian title and a military rank." the captain added. "Not much of a rank structure for a machine to go on."

Two days later they were escorted to another section of the ship. Fourteen officer level quarters were given to the crew and the captain and the XO were given larger quarters that apart from the other quarters had a small living room. They spent one meal in the Captain's Mess and then turned it down and ate with the others. It was nice to have a private meal, but being the only two it was unfair, and more so when he couldn't invite other members of the crew. They still had no contact with mission control at Stennis but their situation was highly improved. Some of the crew asked for alcohol and Perky refused as only the captain of the ship could authorize the production of alcohol. Every day the captain asked if he could contact mission control to at least inform them that the crew was still alive and each day he was refused. The only change in the routine was when one of the woman voiced their concern over the possible failing of their implants. Perky listened and then understood and left again in a panic. He came back a took every one to sick bay and had the medical droids take over. No one complained until one of the droids started scanning the men for the same device, or was it to see if they were pregnant.

"We are done with our scans and find you all in normal ranges." the one droid stated. "But the birth control implants you call them must be removed. Rest assured we have monitors to restore the females normal cycles and warn of possible ovulation. Then male covers can be used unless a child is desired."

"Wait you don't use hormones to prevent ovulation?" Nicole asked.

"No it much simpler to monitor your system and the arm band is light weight and gives you full control over your body." the droid explained. "Though I would recommend you use cover spray before any contact until the armbands show green for a full cycle. The implants were giving off higher then needed doses for your bodies and will take a few cycles to dissipate. Please come forward and we will begin to remove the implants. I guarantee that you won't feel a thing." Nicole raised her sleeve and the droid quickly removed the implant and sprayed the wound. The other women had theirs removed and all commented on how painless it was and then everyone was showed how to use the cover spray and told that it could be used as a temporary bandage until proper medical aid could be rendered. This was the only change in how they were treated and after a month it upset the current couples arrangements. For some reason whether the food or just the environment they were in. Attractions changed over night and many just moved into other quarters. The captain and the XO were about the only ones who didn't change, and a few changed a few times after another two weeks the crew settled down.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing much more had changed except the days and the same was for the admiral and mission control, but they were going to launch the Hubble II and hope for the best.

"Sir the crew is ready to take off any thing you want to add before they go?" John asked.

"No I told them in the briefing." he replied. "Are you sure we can trust the shuttle not to kill the crew?"

"It has performed well in ten missions without a hitch and each satellite we launched is in its proper orbit. As long as we don't go passed the Lagrange point we are safe as it will ever be." John stated.

"Good tell them they are cleared to takeoff when ready." the admiral said and walked to the viewing room.

He had started watching every mission since the crew boarded the Nautilus and vanished behind the moon. The team that built the Hubble II had received one problem after another and delayed the launch for three months. The Nautilus had vanished January tenth and it was now May tenth exactly 120 days. The admiral hoped that they would see what had happened and the Hubble II would provide that answer also the scientist had figured in a continuous orbit around both the Earth and the moon. Which was better then expected. How they had figured it out was beyond his high school level math, but they did. He watched until the satellite's engine fired to bring it higher in orbit and now they just had to wait the two days to get a peak behind the moon. An hour later the shuttle returned to the center and the crew went to get debriefed. Only then did the admiral return to his office. He sat down and went over the the key part of his budget and wondered what the Nautilus would have cost if it was built by a contractor. He once had an estimate that the craft cost seventy million in just material and labor. If you added in the greedy contractors you were looking at least five billion and he was glad that they built the ship in secret. What really amazed him that this was the only project that the government had that paid for itself over the years in fact it was responsible for thousands of improvements over the years and much of the technology of the last fifty years. The biggest hurtle had been the the fusion torch drive as it had to built not just from scratch but in secret. Once a fusion core was active it had a live span of fifty years and if anything went wrong it just melted itself and that was it. True they kept theirs encased in ten feet of concrete but a simple concrete and steel building would be enough. He had though many times of releasing the design to the world and it would not only pay for itself instantly, but would take care of the US debt in a matter of a month. The biggest problem would be that being nuclear in nature it would be blocked by tons of red tape. The fact that the system could not be weaponized or made to go critical. He never intended to release the design but sitting on his desk was an order to do just that, signed by the president himself. The president even suggested the company to give it to and that galled the admiral. He wasn't stupid and saw that the administrator of his businesses had invested heavily in those companies. What the president didn't know was that these companies knew nothing about nuclear reactors and had never even been part of any testing or development. He knew it would cause problems but his charter was clear and the list of companies he had were solely own by Americans and had to be for at least twenty years. He picked up the phone and made the call to a small research company that had been trying to develop a fusion reactor for thirty years. They agreed to send their top scientist and in one week little did they know that all their efforts would yield impressive results. He loved his country and he was a patriot, but the projects charter was clear in the matter. He had complete say of what goes where and to who, the president can ask, but that was it. His order was illegal and if he said anything the admiral had enough on him to get him impeached.

Two days later the admiral was watching the live feed from the Hubble two in ten minutes it would be able to see behind the moon and confirm the ship. The staff was all watching and waiting. The moon filled half the screen and the far side was fully in sun light and any object behind the moon would also be exposed. The operator zoomed in and waited and then they saw it a small triangular speck and as the telescope zoomed in it came into focus and the staff let out a gasp of utter shock at its size.

"No one is going to believe this is real." John said breaking the silence. "That ship looks like a star destroyer from the movies." Many tones and murmurs of agreement spreed through the staff.

"That won't matter. This is the first look in twenty years on the far side of the moon." the admiral replied. "They will believe it. The public won't but those politicians will and they will panic."

"Oh my oh my. Captain a word with you." Perky came wobbling up.

"Yes what is it?" Tom replied, setting down the weights he had been working with.

"Your world is looking at us and my circuits are burning out." Perky said as he shook. "My captain's orders were clear any satellite that came to this side of your moon was to be destroyed, but another order states that we must remain behind the moon at all times. This time your satellite is way out of range for our weapons and to follow the one order we must break another. What am I to do?"

"Can you show me the satellite?" the captain asked. Why the droid was coming to him he didn't know, but then again he was an officer and not a droid. The droid help up a screen showing a very clear image of the satellite, and he saw that it was not your normal type. He looked closer then smiled. This was the Hubble telescope how they got it this far out was beyond him. "That is a problem and you are too late to do anything. Your orders are clear, and breaking one to comply with the other is not an option only choice you do have is to wait until the satellite is behind the moon then take it out."

"I can't have that the satellite will have hours of time to search for us and find us." the droid complained. "That is hardly an acceptable solution."

"It is the only one you have and seeing that is not a normal satellite but a telescope designed to search out planets light years away..." the captain paused. "You have been seen by my world and my people are behind it. They don't move billion dollar telescopes on a one way trip for nothing."

"We have been seen oh my oh my." the droid started to walk in circles. The captain reached out and stopped him.

"Look if it is my leader then your secret is safe, but if it is another organization or a public one then the cat is out of the bag and you won't be able to put the cat back in and make seven billion people forget they saw an alien ship parked behind the moon." the captain stated and the droid stopped.

"Thank you now I know what to do." Perky replied and marched off.

"What was all that about?" Abigale asked.

"Possibly our ticket home." Pete replied. "They sent the Hubble telescope to take a look and the only way to do that was to use the shuttle. Get everybody in the lounge it is time they knew."

Aric Lorn was sitting in front of his computer he had just graduated and he was now looking for a job worthy of his knowledge and skills. MTU wasn't as highly ranked as MIT or Cal Tech but it was close and Aric had two degrees one in Mechanical Engineering and the other in Aerospace Engineering. He didn't know what company he wanted to work for and being the top graduate he had at least twenty guaranteed jobs. What he wanted was NASA or another space based company and he hadn't heard a single word back from them and didn't expect one for a month or so, but there was a few that he could apply to and he could freelance with them until he got the answer he wanted. Josh had graduated too with honors in Electrical Engineering and was also looking for work. They had never discussed it but this would be a critical point in their friendship. Aric had met Josh in kindergarten and did everything together. His dad had been as much of a father to Aric as he was to Josh and Aric's mom had thank him more then once. Jorus Lorn, Aric's father walked out of his life the day after his fifth birthday. Aric was hurt and angry, but now he was a distant memory. His mother had a good job and it wasn't a struggle growing up and when he was sixteen she had remarried to a man that was good for her and left Aric alone. He never tried to be his father and that made Aric respect the man. The fact that Aric had told him that he would respect him so long as Max would respect him. Model student, model athlete, and model son was what Max had said one day. Aric just shrugged his shoulders and that was it. Aric had did what he was told and did what he had to do without being told. School came easy, but he never wanted to go faster or advance to another grade sooner. He only studied when he needed information that didn't just come to mind. Math, Languages, and Sciences he just knew, but not before he got his text books and he would read each from front to back and then as his school year went on he would empty the library of all relevant texts. Many times he wanted to challenge the teachers that this was wrong or there was an easier way, but he felt a bit of dread each time. The only words he remembered from his father was simple.

"Learn, do sports, excel, but don't be in the spot light put others in the spot light and their joy and pride will reward you ten times over. If something is wrong except it and dump it when it is no longer needed. Make small waves not big ones." Jorus told him when he was five. "All you need to learn you already know."

Profound words for a five year old, but he had followed them. Secretly when he was older, he sent letters to the authors telling them how wrong their math was or why didn't you do it this way. Aric's penmanship was perfect and no one wrote like he did. Sure if he had put return addresses on them he would have been discovered even without he could possibly be discovered but he had two styles of writing one for school mirrored from the other male students and his personal style. Josh was the only one who knew his true writing style, and with the leaps and bound in the internet Aric could make his corrections without ever revealing where he was in the world. He knew four other languages and had resisted learning more. Spanish, French, Japanese, and Chinese. English, Spanish and Chinese the top most spoken languages French because he wanted to figure out why it was the romance language and Japanese because he loved watching anime. Rose and Beth were computer science majors, but Aric knew more then they did about programing and Rose still couldn't figure out how not only did his system run faster then any computer she had used but how he didn't use any anti virus software. Josh's laptop ran the same hidden operating system Aric used and secretly he had upgraded the girl's computers too, so the questions had died quickly. The girls could program but wrote code more then they did programs. Aric could write programs to read other programs or code and then write his own version. Which was different then the original and unless a virus was written to work with his hidden operating system it couldn't affect his systems.

Aric wanted to find his father and that was the reason for his specially built system, and he had tracked his father's life for seven years through government records and other means. He wished he had started sooner cause he lost track in 2005, and he could only find records dated just before he was born. His father had gotten a driver's license, Social and marriage certificate a year before he was conceived. What happened to his father was a mystery that he thought he would solve once he got to college. Either his father just disappeared or he got disappeared by someone. The likely hood that he had changed his name just as easily as he appeared the first time was a possibility. Aric stared at the screen and typed in his father's name and hit search. The only links that came back was the ones the carried Aric Lorn's name, plus many Lorne's, Loren's, and Lorna's.

"What ya doing honey?" Rose asked. "Jorus Lorn is that your biological father?"

"Ya, I wonder where he is from time to time." Aric replied.

"Do you remember much about him?" Rose asked.

"Not much. His smile and how warm he was and the last thing he said to me." Aric explained. "What I can not understand was how he just left. My mom never felt bad that he left and neither did I, and we somehow knew it was his time to go."

"Wow my mom would have cursed the ground he walked on if my dad ever took off." Rose said wrapping her arms around Aric. "You never felt sad that he missed seeing you grow up?"

"No not exactly more disappointed then anything." Aric said kissing her arm. "I don't think I would even ask him why if I saw him again. He would be back and that was that."

"Well, have you tried alternate names? Like Horus or the like?" Rose asked.

"No, I haven't." Aric replied and he typed in twenty different searches in less then a minute and when he finished the last he went back to the first. Rose watched as he went over the results and he did more searches and checked not just links but pictures when he did the same on state and federal police records Rose inhaled sharply. Aric had forgotten she was there even with her arms around his neck. "Your going to get caught."

"Sorry I don't know how to explain but I won't." Aric said. He continued to search and he found a man that he knew was his father and even with the beard and the hollow look he just knew. James Horn 42 convicted of thirty counts of murder and another fifty crimes. With five more minutes of work Aric had a current picture. The hollow look was gone and the warmth he remembered was back. His father was in one of the toughest federal prisons in the US and was serving a 257 year sentence for those crimes. He was now 52 but looked younger then he did when he was arrested, and only his eyes showed his age. Aric wanted to know everything and he needed to know. He didn't even notice that Rose had left and it was twenty hours later before he finally turned the computer off and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

When he woke after only four hours he saw that Rose had left him a few meals that he didn't even remember eating. It was around two and he was hungry, so he went to the kitchen.

A day earlier and at Stennis Space Center.

"Admiral, we just received a message from the Nautilus and you won't believe what it said." John came in his office. The admiral got up and followed John out.

"Show me or play it." he asked along the way.

"It is in text only and from P3-RK the command droid of the Dreadnought Perseverance." John said and then read the message out loud. "Greetings sentient beings of mission control. We have taken your crew of the Nautilus and demand that you return to us our commander one Captain Jorus Lorn he is ninety seven standard years old and in your planets years would put him at 96.933607 years, but will look more like he is in his mid forties based on data collected from the crew of the Nautilus. Captain Pete Hardin has been most helpful and guesses that you have altered the course of the Hubble telescope to see where the Nautilus has gone. This ship also demands that you remove any records that you have made while the satellite was observing the Perseverance and destroy them. We know that twenty two years have passed and Captain Lorn maybe dead, so his remains will be enough. The alternate would be the destruction of several of your world's largest cities." the droid paused. "A data stream will be transmitted with more biological data on the Captain after you respond, you have one hour to do so."

"Incredible." the admiral said after reading over the message a few times. "A machine is looking for a ninety seven year old man and threatens to destroy major cities if we don't find him."

"I think we can if he is as young looking as the droid said." John added.

"Give me a mike I want to talk to this droid." the admiral took the headset from one of the staff and put it on. "Perseverance this is Nautilus mission control. I understand your message. Please respond."

"Ah wonderful you responded exactly as predicted. I am P3-RK and who am I speaking with?" the droid sent back.

"Admiral Tom Anderson, Commander of the Nautilus Project. What have you done with my ship and what of my crew and I demand to speak with Captain Hardin." Tom ordered.

"You are not in any position to demand anything. Your crew of the Nautilus is healthy and will remain as such. Do you think you can find my captain?" Perky asked.

"If there is a record of him and he used his name then it is possible, but the chances will drop if he didn't and how can he be 97 years old?" Tom asked.

"Simple medical advances that differ greatly from your world and he is also a member of the order and that tends to add many years to his life." Perky explained. "We have learned the Nautilus's programing and can send a file that will contain his likeness and his biological information and a message for him that he will understand even if you do not."

"And if we can't find him or his body?" the admiral asked.

"You have a week and then we will see I think a few hundred million residents of your world will spur you to epic efforts." Perky said and the connection died. The data that was sent printed out and fit on one page. A staff member brought the page to the admiral.

"Well for a 97 year old man he sure looks thirty." Tom said. "Get this out to every agency. FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, and every state police force. I want this guy found and what he has been doing for the last twenty years and I want to know how many times he took a crap. I want him found not just yesterday but last decade." The admiral stormed off. John looked at the message and the paper. What the message said was Greek to him he had never seen such symbols but it would go out on the news bulletin. If he saw it would know he hoped to contact us. Had Aric not been buried deep in his computer and had refreshed a few of his searches he might have seen the news post of the FBI looking for his father but he didn't.

Two hours later they didn't find anything on Jorus Horn that wasn't ten years out of date and what they did find was looking fake. Age name picture and social was there but job history only covered six years and there was no records of his schooling or his life except he had been married back in 93 and divorced five years later. He had a son that had twenty times as much information then his father had. Last record of Jorus ended in 2005 and in Kansas. After that nothing. Admiral Anderson set the file down and thought for a second, and then picked up the phone. He dialed a number and waited.

"Hello, Nick's pizza can I take your order?" a man answered after the third ring.

"My order is for one Special Aric Lorn style with sides from your place at 1101 Horatio Houghton, Michigan, delivered to Stennis care of Anderson the gate will know." the admiral stated.

"Anything else." the man asked.

"Yes, I want the meat quiet but kicking along with the sides." he answered.

"Got it one special coming up express delivery." the man said and the admiral hung up. If anyone was listening they never would have understood. If they looked up the address they would find a house there but Aric Lorn wouldn't come back as resident not anymore. That was the first thing this special team would do is change any records on him ever living there. The admiral picked up the file on Aric Lorn and was truly impressed. Top of his class at MTU, Valedictorian in high school, and he held an Olympic level swimming record. No criminal record except for brief charges for punching the loser at said swim meet an Olympic medalist from the last games. Not much on him on the internet, but plenty from his schools and local news papers. He was into many different sports, baseball, football, hockey, track, cross country, swimming, martial arts and a half dozen others. Never the top athlete, but described as a pillar of the team many times. His resent graduation picture in the Houghton paper made him look very similar to his father. More like a younger twin then a son. Tom hoped his girlfriend and his best friend by the looks of it and his girlfriend the twin of Aric's girlfriend would not be home when he was picked up. Easier to explain one disappearance then four. Nick's team would come up with something convincing. The kid just graduated and so did his friend sudden job offer to both of them and the girls took off with them is one way. The admiral sighed and put the file to the side. He had other work to do and Aric would show up soon enough.

"Okay, I got one sleeping and three in the kitchen." Nick's team mate reported.

"Good one less to worry about. We going quiet or furious?" Nick said. He and his team looked like any swat team you would come across but if you saw their records you would find that they were ex special forces, and highly decorated.

"Isolated house quiet area we could go furious and be quiet just the same no reason to hide." Jim said.

"Everyone agree?" Nick asked. "Good, let's go." The six man team piled out of the van and down the street a ten man moving crew waited. When they were finished the only thing left would be a note and the keys to the place. They would even take the trash. Nick didn't know why his client wanted this guy and he didn't care all he cared about was that the job paid. He had no worries that they had to take them alive and it was much easier to take them that way. Dead he would only get a quarter of the bounty and that would put the cost on him and covering deaths was hard and even harder in rural areas that had no crime to speak of. His team rushed the house two going to the back a four to the front door. He had done his homework no registered weapons and no crime records so that risk was down. He simply knocked on the door.

"Doors open you better have some beer!" Josh yelled and then laughed. Nick shook his head and smiled cake walk. He opened the door wide and his team rushed in.

"Everyone down on the floor now!" Nick yelled. The young man jumped up like a rabbit caught in a trap and the girls screamed. Aric looked up as the men rushed into the house and just reacted. He kicked up and then down knocking the weapon from the closest man and then smashed his fist into his mask. The girls scream as the men ordered them on the ground. Aric's opponent collapsed to the floor with either a broken nose or jaw. The next two men raised their weapons and Aric's leg was already in motion to take them out of the line of fire. Two more men came in the back door and shot Aric with stun guns as his kick connected with Nick's weapon. His round house kick spun him around and pulled out the leads, but enough juice had hit him and he fell anyway unable to keep his balance. The other two aimed again and shot Aric with two more stun guns and he jerked on the floor until Nick knocked him out with a punch.

"Andy check on Jim. Steve call in the team and let's bag and tag everything. You three are not needed one false move and I will gut you slowly and make you eat it understand. Josh and the girls whimpered as they nodded. Nick sniffed. "God damn why does at least one have to shit themselves?"

"Cause you can even loosen your mom's asshole with how scary you are." Burt taunted.

"Ya ya cuff em and strip the shitter and give him a shower." Nick said and looked out side. The semi was backing in and so far this would be the easiest mission in a long time. Jim was a bloody mess and he kept mumbling that the kid had broke his jaw. Nick smiled he had been wanting to do that since the Columbia mission last fall. He looked down at Aric the main target and was impressed not many can get the drop on his men and with blinding speed the kid reacted. If he hadn't been shot by his teammates it would have been an interesting fight. Jim could take a punch but this kid dropped him like he was nothing and Nick never did see the kick that nearly made him drop his weapon. Most young punks like this one couldn't fight worth a damn, no matter how much training they had. They just didn't have the guts or the experience to want to hurt someone. This one did and it was good that his team took him out quick. Two hours later the house was empty and an hour later, the truck would drive right into a C5 and they would be gone from this hick country.

Not that Stennis would be any better. The Gulfport airport will have a fit that a C5 was going to land there and again when the truck along with their van drove out. Keesler would have been better less questions, but the runway was a tad short not that Gulfport was any longer just less water to run into. Had they been thirty minutes slower in getting there Aric would have been long gone. Aric woke as he felt himself rise into the air. He was cuffed and shackled a bag was over his head and earmuffs deadened the sound of the engines his jaw throbbed, but a few movement assured him it wasn't broken. He flexed his hand and they felt fine too. What felt odd was he was sure he was still in a vehicle of some sorts. He heard muffled talking, and nothing much after that but the steady drone of jet engines. Hours later the plane dropped rapidly and his empty stomach growled. The plane slammed on the ground and braked hard. A bit of muffled cursing was heard and minutes later. A diesel engine fired up and Aric felt himself moving again. He heard sirens, but the vehicle he was in didn't stop and only paused for a bit after he no longer could hear the sirens. He kept calm as he could no sense in panicking and it would only robe of needed air the hoods were stuffy and it was hard to pull any fresh air through them. Another hour passed before the vehicle stopped a few muffled voices and they were moving again not for long as it stopped again and the motor died. Aric was unbuckled and ruffly dragged out of the vehicle. He had trouble walking but steady hands kept him from falling. They stopped him and let go. A few muffled sentences later he felt the earmuffs and the hood being removed. He blinked to see his friends in the same stated and the person who took off his hood was a thirty something man in a all black military outfit and the next he saw a marine standing near the door. The man who took his hood off grabbed his chin and made Aric look him in the eye.

"You are one lucky punk that my orders insisted you be in one piece. You broke my teammates jaw in three places." the man said. Aric looked at him calmly and the man pulled of his gag.

"Is that all I was trying to kill him." Aric replied with the same calm. The man sneered, but backed away, shaking his head. "I hope this one is worth it. For someone with no record I have never seen a colder set of eyes." The man looked at him then walked away. Aric looked his friends over they were scared and Josh was wearing his clothes, now that was interesting.

"Take their shackles off while I talk." An older man said and as Aric looked at him he saw an officer Navy if he was correct. Fully gray a large man probably overweight. A bear of a man with not a stern face but one that had seen more ups then downs in his carrier. Aric felt that he was under a lot of stress. "I am Admiral Tom Anderson and I am the reason you are here. As far as your landlord knows you moved in the middle of the night to take a job at the drop of a hat and if they would be so kind as to pass the message on to your families. If you cooperate you may leave here at the end of my operation. Take those three to their quarters. I want no trouble and I will not tolerate it, understand." The admiral waited while the marines escorted his friends out. "As for you Aric Lorn the reason you are all here is I need to know where your father is?"

"A phone would have been much easier." Aric replied.

"True, but I don't work well over the phone." he stated. "Do you know where you father is?"

"I haven't seen my father since I was five." Aric answered. "But I may know where he is."


	9. Chapter 9

"Out with it I don't have all day." he said putting his hands on his hips.

"And if I don't tell you?" Aric asked, and he knew it wouldn't go well. This man was used to getting his way one way or another.

"It is simple lives are on the line and I will do anything to find him ever torture or kill your friends and girlfriend in front of you and if you still don't talk I will get you family or children of the street." he replied and left the rest to Aric's imagination.

"Wow, you are really that desperate." Aric stated. "Like I said a phone call was all that was needed, but I don't think you will have a problem getting him out of prison. He is serving a life sentence for killing thirty mobsters back in 2005 under the name of James Horn can I and my friends go now?"

Holy shit! Your not joking are you?" the admiral looked at Aric and he believed him. "John get everything you can on James Horn. What prison son?" Aric told him. "Okay corporal escort him to his friends. Now son I don't want any trouble from you or your friends and I promise you all will have a pleasant and boring stay. Cause problems and you won't see the light of day for a long time got it."

"Aye aye sir." Aric said with the same unnerving calm that bothered the one man.

"Good to hear." he replied and the corporal escorted him away.

"Man you sure are calm. Chained gagged, and hooded, and all to ask you a question." the marine said as he guided Aric down the hall. "Well this is it home for who know how long." Two other marines stood by the door and one open it and the corporal took his cuffs off and pushed him through. The door slammed shut and Aric saw Josh sitting on the couch.

"What is going on?" Josh asked getting up. "Why are we here? What did you do?"

"Relax some thing bad I think I got this bad feeling, but he wanted to find my father and I told him." Aric said as he searched the kitchenette and found some plastic cups. "Where are the girls?"

"Across the hall." Josh answered. "All that to ask you what you don't know?"

"Oh I found out last night. He is in prison for murder. I told that to the admiral, but I guess he is not going to let us go that easily." Aric replied pour himself a glass of water. "At least we have a nice room and let's see what's in the fridge." he opened the door and found it empty. "Damn I'm hungry."

"How can you be so calm?" Josh asked. "Those guys scared the crap out of me."

"I don't know." Aric answered. "Is that why you are wearing my clothes?" Josh nodded and blushed to embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Good thing you didn't join the army like you wanted to." Aric simply replied. "Hey marines I haven't eaten since yesterday can we get something to eat?"

"Yes, what do you want?" the marine called through the door.

"I don't care the faster the better as long as it is plenty of it." Aric answered.

"Done, fifteen minutes, burgers and fries coming right up. If you are here tomorrow they will be serving steak and seafood." the marine said and then went quiet.

"See we'll get out of this." Aric said. "Now I got to piss." Josh pointed and Aric went in the bathroom. He got the feeling that someone moved out of this room in a hurry. Tooth paste stains partially cleaned up and hair in the drain. Aric sat down on the toilet and wondered also why he acted so calm. He was feeling more and more dread like something terrible was going to happen. It was like he felt when he was fourteen and his mom crashed her car during a sudden blizzard, but a hundred times worse. Had he not followed his gut she would have died. He braved that storm and found her pinned In her car. Awake but unable to get out. Aric with the help of a tire iron had somehow pried enough of the metal back and as a plow truck stopped to see what was in the ditch he helped get her free. He drove them all the way to the hospital and the doctor was worried but confident that she would be alright. Frost bite hypothermia and a broken arm. The doctor had insisted Aric get looked at and that was when Aric noticed his gloves were leaking blood. As he sat there and remembered he looked at the faint scars. Thirty stitches on seven fingers and he never felt a thing. The doctor wanted him to have his own bed and tried to wrap his hands in bandages. Aric had refused and sat all night by his mother's side. The doctor checked on them the next morning and asked to see Aric's hand and he held them up. He had took the bandages off and the doctor looked shocked. Well formed scabs no swelling and no sign of infection. Thinking on this Aric couldn't remember ever being sick for more than an hour or two. He shook his head and finished up. Josh must have been exhausted as he was out on one of the beds. From the barred window it was dark out. Aric was tired but his stomach was growling something fierce. As if called the marine opened the door and set four takeout containers on the table.

"There you go. Enough burgers to feed you and your friends." he said. "Better eat and get some sleep wake up is at six and that is straight from the admiral."

"Thank you, Jackson." Aric said as he read the marine's name tape.

"No problem sir." he said and started to close the door.

"Wait a second can you at least state where we are?" Aric asked.

"Mississippi." he said and closed the door. Aric opened the containers and began to eat. Josh was snoring and he could eat later. What was down here in Mississippi? Let's see it was hot and that was accurate a bit too humid. There was and admiral but no Navy base. A shipyard, an Air Force base and Stennis Space Center. Aric smiled and somehow knew they were on Stennis. He finished his food and woke Josh up. He took one look at the burgers and dug in. Aric did wait and climbed into bed. He wanted to sleep and his thoughts were going to prevent that, so he calmed his breathing like his sensei taught him and was out before Josh ate his first burger. Aric sat up ten second before a mean looking marine walked in.

"Rise and shine ladies here is some thing to clean yourselves up. You got thirty minutes shit shower and shave." he barked. Aric smiled at him and nodded. "You think I said something funny sweet cheeks."

"Not at all marine. Just that you speak at all is amusing." Aric answered, and then his smile died. "Don't ever call me sweet cheeks again."

"I'll call you what ever I like." he barked back, but didn't say anything else as he backed out and the door shut. "What you smiling at marine? Smile at the floor and give me twenty." He was heard yelling. Aric got up and kicked Josh's bed he sat up with a start and moaned.

"Man, I had the most awful dream." he said.

"I can't here you. I am deaf in one ear and my other only hears low tones. Are you a marine or a little girl?" more yelling was heard.

"That wasn't a dream was it." Josh asked fully awake now. "What is that?"

"That is a marine a staff sergeant if I read his rank correctly." Aric replied looking through the bags. Toiletries and towels and fresh underwear that looked the right size. Josh was in jeans and a tee shirt but Aric was in pajama pants and a tank top and he saw the bag that contained a military uniform it wasn't the same as the marines. These were a lighter green close to what the admiral was wearing but different. Josh picked up a few things and headed for the bathroom and Aric tried on the uniform it fit well but that was about it. No belt so it would hang a bit and the top was a bit too heavy for this weather. The brown tee shirt would be enough and the socks were black problem was he had no shoes. Josh came out and mumbled that it was all his and Aric quickly showered and the waited talking a bit both having questions neither could answer. The Staff Sergeant was heard long before he entered the room.

"Well ladies time for chow. You will be escorted to the mess and you will eat. There will be no time for talking you will keep you hands where they can be seen at all times. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes you do Staff Sergeant." Aric replied.

"I didn't hear that." he growled.

"Then open your ears, Staff Sergeant." Aric countered. "One I am a civilian and even under house arrest you will treat me and my friends with respect. Further more I need some shoes. Is that something you can hear?"

"Very well sir, I heard you. I will give respect as I receive respect and we'll get you some shoes." he said and then asked. "What size?" Aric said. "Marine go to supply and get him a pair of size nine boots you have ten minutes, now move." The Staff Sergeant's quiet voice sounded even more menacing then all the yelling he did. The door closed and they were left waiting again.

"How do you do that?" Josh asked. "He looked like he was going to tear your head off and then calms down and agrees."

"I didn't do anything. I just talked." Aric said. "I mean I would look odd walking around in just socks."

"Ya but he didn't even look at your feet." Josh countered.

"Whatever." Aric said. The marine returned in time at least there was no yelling and the boots fit well enough. Aric tucked the pants in the boots, but couldn't get it to look right, but it was better then leaving them over. They were escorted to the mess and escorted to a table. Josh and Aric saw the girls and they blew kisses and waved. They were too far to talk to in the busy little mess hall. Their female guards wouldn't let them get near them and they could just wave or blow kisses. Both were still wearing shorts and tank tops and many of the soldiers were stealing looks at them, and they took advantage of it. The two female escorts were clearing hating their antics. They were escorted out and Aric and Josh ate quietly and quickly.

For two days they were left alone. Escorted to the mess and back and Aric found out little other then the uniform he was given was from the Army. He had gained a belt and a hat and so had Josh. Aric copied the marine stance and manners and saw a few Army soldiers and they wondered how the two with long hair had gotten in from the looks on their faces. Josh's hair wasn't much longer then some of the soldiers Aric had seen, but his was. Even wetting it down and slicking it back it still covered the collar of the jacket. They saw the girls only briefly if at all, and they were not allowed to speak with them. On the third day the staff sergeant came to their room. Josh had gotten a book and was reading and Aric with nothing to do was going through a kata exercise. The Staff Sergeant watch for a few seconds.

"The admiral ordered me to come get you, so grab your gear and come with me." he said. Josh started to get up. "Not you just Mr Lorn." Josh frowned but returned to his book. Aric stopped and put on his jacket as they called and did his best to tuck his hair in his cover as they called it. "You know we only wear our covers out side."

"I know, but it takes a bit to get my hair out of the way." Aric replied.

"I could take you to the barber if you want, since you like coping us so much." he said as Aric walked into the hall.

"No, Rose would kill me and complain she doesn't have anything to hold on to." Aric said with a hint of a smile.

"You keep this up and she will not care." he said. "Those two are eating up any male that gets to close. If not for their guards they would be running free."

"I know them pretty well and they may play but their hearts will not let them stray." Aric said. "And if they did get free you would find them with us."

"Confident aren't you." he replied. "Never knew a woman to stay alone too long, but if the love is there then I wish you luck."

"So, did the admiral say what he wanted?" Aric asked.

"Don't know and I don't care." the staff sergeant answered. "I keep my eyes and ears out of stuff I have no business seeing. That way if I am asked I can truthfully answer."

"Sounds like good advice." Aric commented. He felt that was the end of the conversation. He was lead to a building and then some Navy guard took over and escorted him into a conference room. The man named John came in and moved his head as Aric stood there.

"Well except for the hair I thought you were a soldier for a second." John said. "Anyway we have the man named James Horn here he claims he never had a child. We checked his background and found it even emptier then Jorus Lorn's record. Did he ever say something strange to you?"

"I was five when he left and I remember little. Some cryptic for a five year old." Aric replied. "Why?"

"Well, I was a doctor I would say the man is crazy. He keeps saying strange things and speaking even stranger languages. The admiral thinks it is an act, but ya never know." John said then inhaled. "So you ready to meet him."

"Sure, that is what I am here for." Aric replied.

"Alright, well we have a room that you can view him and he won't see you, so you don't have to face him." John said acting a bit nervous.

"No face to face is fine. I want him to know I am here." Aric said calmly.

"Ya nervous?" John asked.

"Should I be?" Aric replied. John gave him a questioning look and lead him down the hall and into another larger room. Aric saw a man in orange coveralls and shackled to the chair he was sitting on. He was mumbling something about how it bound everything together and if you can feel it it would guide you and give you peace. Aric walked around so that he could see his father's face. The man looked up and froze. His face went white and he looked afraid.

"No, they got you too." Jorus stated. "Calm I must find calm."

"It is good to see you father." Aric said. "I know you recognize me."

"Yes, I am sorry I didn't mean to leave, but I broke the code and the guilt was too powerful." Jorus replied.

"There is nothing to be guilty about." Aric said. He wanted to hug him and show him he didn't blame him for leaving, but he didn't he thought he would take it as pity. "What is this code you speak of?"

"The code of the order it warns against attachments about love it can lead to the dark side."

"I told you he is not all there." John stated. Aric looked at him.

"Please leave you comments to yourself and I would rather you left the room." Aric requested.

"Right sorry leaving the room." John said looking confused and he backed out.

"That was not good not good at all you shouldn't abuse the force." Jorus scolded.

"The force? Dark side? You have changed and it is time you snapped out of it." Aric said. "Some reason I think you are playing a game."

"Yes, no, I don't know, and maybe you know." Jorus said. "Aric? Is that really you?"

"Yes I am Aric Lorn and you are my father Jorus Lorn." Aric replied.

"No, Jorus is dead I am James convicted murderer." Jorus stated

"Then fine be who you like lie to yourself if you want it will not change anything." Aric calmly said he wanted to scream it. He felt his father's lies and could feel the truth.

"I will or I won't all this, but I had I just had to." Jorus said and then went into a language that Aric knew. "Just go along with it I am your crazy dad and all that it is better just follow along please." Aric looked at him and a barely shown smile crossed his lips. Aric got closer and blocked the camera and his father from view of the people in the next room. He then saw his father was not crazy and he smiled.

"Okay, but they will figure it out." Aric said then realized he spoke in trade speak and he straighten. His father was shocked just as much a Aric was.

"You remember don't you." Jorus said. The admiral burst in the room his face red with anger.

"What did you say to him? What language is that?" the man demanded. "Do you know you are an alien?" the admiral's face drained as he realized what he said.

"No sir I am not an alien. I was born in Michigan and I am an American." Aric replied. "Do I have green skin or antenna?" The admiral straightened and calmed down.

"Sorry it is just well that is no known language we took many of his words and with different spellings and found no language it matches." the man answered. "Awe shit. Look there is a ship behind the moon and it captured the crew of the Nautilus and if I don't release their captain the droid P3-RK will start destroying cities. Your father matches their captain's genetic code."

"Perky said that?" Jorus asked. "Perky can't it would go against his programing."


	10. Chapter 10

"He did say it and he dismantled the Nautilus." the admiral replied. "You're not a bit crazy are you, Mr. Lorn?"

"No, and now I know why I feel the way I do like some thing terrible is going to happen." Jorus said. "But I broke your laws and I agreed to to serve my sentence."

"You will go back to your ship and take your killer droid with you." the admiral ordered. "My crew is being held. Twenty five men and women and the droid threatened the lives of millions of people on this planet."

"There are advanced droids on that ship Perky does not have the authority to do anything, he is under the command of the higher droids." Jorus stated. "Did you talk or see any droids that look human?"

"No, it has been voice only and the droid you call Perky." the admiral replied.

"Aric do you remember what I told you before I left?" Jorus asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aric asked back.

"Everything look I can't go back to that ship. I know that not until Jomal is back in charge and all P series droids have been destroyed. I came here thinking to avoid them, and to find a jedi master that came here some sixty eight years ago. I found where the master died and I see I can't escape even my own droids. I told Jomal if I didn't return in six months I wasn't coming back and he was to take the ship back to known space. If the ship is still here then Jomal and the other androids have been destroyed or shut down." Jorus explained. "All you have to do is awaken." Aric looked at him and questioned his choice of words and why was he talking about some jedi master that was just fiction.

"I am awake and I think you are crazy both of you. Talking about droids and jedi masters, please." Aric scoffed. "Admiral I demand my rights under the constitution and as an officer of the military you have no right to deny me or my friends our freedom without due cause and a grand jury indictment."

"Oh son I am not crazy and neither is your father. Sgt at arms take charge of the prisoner and follow me." the admiral ordered. The two Navy SP's unlocked Jorus and held him up and they all walked to a hanger. They were all inside when the lights came fully up Aric saw some kind of aircraft he had never before seen but the other item was a droid.

"You got to be kidding me?" Aric exclaimed. "Really HK- 47 a video game droid?"

"Oh that is P9-47." John said. "I admit it does look like the droid in the game and even more so before we cleaned it up but it has never harmed anyone." he walked over to the droid. "It has altered the shuttle that we have gained so much knowledge from, but I think it is time it told you." John reached behind and turn it on.

"Statement: I will not tell you what I did." the droid suddenly said. "Question: why do you torment me so have I not helped you enough?"

"Silence droid. I know what you are an assassin droid." Jorus said. "The jedi you chased is long dead and you mission has failed."

"Contradiction: Oh no my target is you and you are very much alive. Though there is something wrong with my sensor as I see two jedi my programing tells me to kill." the droid replied. "Please admiral I will tell you everything I did and how to correct it if you let me kill these two meatbags."

"You are not getting out of you cage. John shut him off." the admiral ordered and John did so. "Now do you believe us Aric."

"Ya, but I don't understand." Aric replied. "Why did he say their were two jedi?"

"Son the jedi I was sent to bring back was your grandfather, my father and you look a lot like him and I think a lot like me." Jorus explained. "You could have become a jedi and if tested you still could. You show a lot of the traits of a jedi. Stance, calmness, and you are using the force already. You mind tricked John into leaving the room, and I don't think you remembered trade as much as you pulled the words from my head. Look this world is isolated and has been for over ten thousand years. I can't explain everything now, but what you feel is the force and it is very weak here. Why did you think I told you never to be the star but the one who holds them up?"

"Cause you knew I was better then that and if I could help the whole team then we all would be stars." Aric replied, then it dawned on him that he could have been a star in any sport, and he now understood the wisdom. He could do things no normal human could do. It was a humbling thought.

"You do remember, good." Jorus said. "What I don't understand is why you don't remember anything else? Or why you didn't awaken?"

"Did you plant some memory in my mind or something?" Aric asked fearful of the answer.

"Yea and a lot of knowledge. All you need to learn, you already know." Jorus said. "Do you know how to fight?"

"I have studied martial arts." Aric replied.

"Good show me your form." Jorus requested. Aric started his kata that got him his black belt and a few minutes later Jorus stopped him. "No not that, close your eyes and just move, do it without thinking." Aric closed his eyes and started moving first slow and then faster and faster his body took over the movements and he felt that this was something he never learned something he shouldn't know.

"Well I am impressed I have never seen someone move that fast." one of the SP's blurted out. Aric stopped and opened his eyes.

"That was the Echani form of fighting graceful fast and deadly." Jorus said proudly. "If I wasn't chained I could show you more and you would pick it up quickly. You know the moves you just have to be reminded."

"That was impressive, but it doesn't get my crew back." the admiral interrupted.

"No, but it will help." Jorus added. "What did you study in school?"

"Engineering, Mechanical and Aerospace." Aric answered.

"Good, you know way more then you think or have learned if you remember you will know that shuttle as good as I do and how to fix it." Jorus explained. "The droid said he altered the shuttle. Let my son look it over he will see if anything out of place. I wouldn't I have forgot much and if it is done well I won't see it, but Aric can he has never seen this shuttle so he will see the falseness of the alterations."

"Now we are getting somewhere. Okay son I give you permission to go over the ship and sergeant go get the flight crew to help him." the admiral ordered. Aric walked over to the shuttle and looked it over. He saw the weapons were missing parts, but that could be deliberate on the part of the military. He climbed in and it looked like he expected. He slowly made his way to the cockpit and sat down. At first he just looked but then he started pressing buttons and switches and the shuttle came to life. How he knew all this only his father could explain. The screens came up and he looked out side. Seeing his father and the admiral watch. He touched another control and he knew the ship was ready for flight, but he also knew that the ship had nearly no fuel.

"Hello, you are new." a smooth female voice suddenly filled the ship. Aric almost jumped but he didn't.

"Yes I am Aric Lorn." he told the ship.

"I know that name, but you are much to young to be Aric Lorn so you must be his offspring." the ship said.

"So my grandfather's name is Aric?" he asked.

"Yes, a pleasure to have you aboard." she stated.

"Run a full systems diagnostic. Report anything out of standard range." Aric requested.

"I always do on start up. Systems are all within standard ranges." she replied. "Except weapon systems are off line."

"The run it again, and us M1 tolerances." Aric ordered.

"Very well." she replied and the ship beeped, buzzed and vibrated through its checks. Aric felt heavier and then lighter at one point. "All systems and subsystems report out of tolerance. The weapons are missing key parts and the hatches are under manual control. Current status of auto pilot is active. Lacking fuel to start its planned course. I am unable to put it on standby." The shuttle vibrated as the engines tried to start and then shutdown. Aric's hands flew over the controls and the key board and almost found out where the ship wanted to go then he got locked out.

"So, you are the new guy?" A female tech asked. "Name's Jayme, and you are private...?"

"I guess I am, but I am not a soldier. Aric Lorn and if you saw the guy in chains that would be my alien father." Aric corrected her and gave her a wry smile.

"Cute and smart, I am liking you already." Jayme stated. "But what are you doing and why is your father in chains?"

"Well I am trying to remember something I shouldn't know." Aric said as he fiddled with the controls. "My father got caught taking out an entire mob crime family and he said I should try to fix this ship."

"How do you know you can even try?" Jayme asked.

"Well I just graduated college for engineering and he told me I would remember some implanted memory he gave me, and he is an alien." Aric explained. "Plus he is right. This here has to go for one." Aric pointed to a soda can sized object.

"That is on the original pictures so it stays." Jayme replied. "Why do you think it has to go?"

"I know it doesn't belong that's all." Aric answered. "Are you part of the ground crew?"

"No I am the pilot. See the wings and the bars." Jayme pointed out.

"1st Lieutenant nice to meet you ma'am." Aric said with another wry smile.

"Okay I get it cute, smart, and taken." she replied. "Let me guess one of the twins I heard rumors about."

"Yes, her name is Rose and the other is Beth." Aric said. "I need to speak with the admiral before he disappears, excuse me." Jayme watched him go and sighed.

"Great the only guy my age and not enlisted and he has to have a girlfriend." she said out loud.

"Sir I need a few things and if my memory is correct that team emptied my house?" Aric said interrupting the admiral's conversation.

"Yes, they did it is being stored in another area, why?" he answered looking a bit upset that he was interrupted.

"Sorry to barge in, but I need my computer equipment and our personal items." Aric replied. "I need to look at the shuttles programing and you don't have what I need here."

"We got the best computers that you can get some of them are not even on the market." he stated. "Why your stuff?"

"You don't have the programing I do and my friends can help. The girls are CS majors and my best friend is an Electrical Engineer." Aric explained. "Other then that I want some of my own clothes."

"Alright, sergeant go to building 16 and get them to bring the truck with their stuff in it to this hanger and see if we can get a milvan office moved over here too." the admiral ordered and the Sgt saluted and moved off. "Son, you think you can get her working properly?"

Well, the programing is infected big time and there are things that shouldn't be there. Most likely placed there before it landed. Best if we could get another shuttle, but I don't think there is one." Aric paused. "Unless my father can tell me what he did with his."

"Never thought about how your father got here." the admiral said as he rubbed his head. "Okay I will go ask and your stuff will be here in a few. I will also get your friends over here too." the admiral pulled out his phone and then waved Aric off. He went back over to the shuttle and inspected the ship with his hand. Feeling for something and it lead him back inside and he started asking Jayme about what certain things were and made a mental list of what felt right and what didn't. Fifteen minutes later he heard a truck and that was followed by Josh yelling.

"This is so cool. When do we get to go up in it?" Josh asked. Jayme looked at him and paused. Aric looked at her and then at Josh.

"Josh Stevens?" Jayme suddenly said and rushed over to hug him.

"Jayme, I didn't know you were in the military." Josh said returning the hug.

"Josh who is this?" Beth asked with a jealous tone.

"Beth this is my cousin Jayme Stone, and that is Rose over there kissing Aric." Josh said. "At least I hope that is Rose." Beth hit him and he rubbed his other arm. "Ow."

"So that is Aric, your best friend who you were going to introduce to me the next time I was up." Jayme said looking disappointed.

"Well, ya but that was two years ago, and you just disappeared I see into the military." Josh replied.

"I pilot the Phoenix, the shuttle there." Jayme stated. "I guess they thought a smart young lady like myself, graduating at the age of twenty was a good steal and I love it."

"Hey you four, inside that truck is your stuff and that can over there is your office." a sergeant came up and pointed out. "I don't want anything on the floor of this hanger so if it don't fit in the office keep it on the truck."

"Thank you Sgt Miller." Aric said getting closer. "We may need some help can you get some people to help us."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sure I'll get some people to help you." the sergeant replied and walked off. Aric raised an eyebrow and smiled. This mind trick thing was weird he didn't want to force him but it just happened, and it was becoming more frequent. He never noticed it before, but then again he had never been around so many strangers before. He needed to start being careful with what he asked for. The truck took two hours to empty and reload with the furniture that they didn't need. Aric once the computer equipment was unloaded began setting it up and by the time the rest were finished he had their computers set up, and hooked into the shuttle. Once he had the link he was able to start to crack the ship's programing. Rose and Beth helped, but Aric new this programing and had to constantly explain what it all meant. He didn't stop to explain he just explained as he worked. The ground crew did what Aric told them to do and the other computer techs that were there gave up trying to understand. He slowly lost his help the longer he worked on the problem. By midnight most of the hardware changes were made and that lost him the ground crew and Josh and Beth. By two in the morning Rose was sleeping on her computer and one of her guards woke her and took her to bed. Aric didn't notice until he asked her to do something and he looked over to find she wasn't there, and he then looked around to see that no one was around except one sleepy looking corporal.

"Corporal?" Aric called.

"Yes sir I am awake sir." he replied.

"No you're not look go get one of the night guard and go to bed and tell him to bring some coffee." Aric requested. The marine ran off and ten minutes later the Staff Sgt came in.

"I didn't send anyone out here to relieve him yet his shift ends at five not at two." he said with anger.

"You have orders to watch me and he was alone and with me since six this morning not six this evening." Aric explained. "I don't need to be watched and I am not going anywhere this is a puzzle that I have to solve. I don't know why but I do. Did you bring coffee?" Aric went from the defensive to a calm plea for coffee. The Sgt chuckled and pulled out a thermos of hopefully coffee and he opened it and Aric sighed.

"You are the strangest person I have ever met and I have seen plenty. If you were a recruit the instructors would have a field day with you." he said as he handed over the coffee.

"No they wouldn't I would be doing exactly what they said, but more likely if I joined the military it would be as a officer." Aric replied.

"Regardless they would be doing what you said by the end, and that is what I can't figure out." the Sgt stated. "I was told to be mean and treat you four like recruit prisoners, but you tell me to calm down and give you respect and I did then I thought about it and I didn't want to do that. Why is it that I did?"

"I can't explain it, but you didn't do anything you wouldn't do. I gave you a suggestion and you followed it even if you normally wouldn't. I'm sorry I can't control it." Aric explained.

"You made me do it?" the Sgt asked. "Messed with my head?" Aric nodded and went back to his computer. "I can't even be hypnotized and you did it without me even questioning it. Is it true your father is like a jedi?"

"Yes he says so and if the movies are true enough I believe he could walk out of here or that prison anytime he wanted to." Aric replied as he typed. "You can beat it I guess, but I don't know how." The Staff Sergeant watched him for about an hour and left. No one else came by until past six and only a tech here or there. If anyone came up to Aric they would have saw that he was not even looking at any of his screens anymore, but he was busy typing away. Line after line of code scrolled up the screen and on to the next one. Rose was the first to notice as she brought him breakfast finding that he never left last night. She tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen.

"Girl leave him be he has been like that since four this morning." the guard said. "You shock him out of that trance it maybe like waking a sleep walker. Can be dangerous and he may hurt you."

"How can you know that?" Rose asked. The guard pointed to a scar.

My father sleep walks and I woke him one night. He never lifted a hand in anger to any of us kids, but that night he sent me to the hospital by throwing me out the window. I was fifteen and I had twenty pounds on him and he tossed me like I was nothing."

"I'm so sorry." Rose said backing away from Aric.

"Don't be, my father is guilty enough as it is." the guard stated. "Brought me closer to him as we learned about it. Found a few stories about sleep walkers killing someone and he is glad he didn't. Funny thing was he was dreaming about throwing hay bales." Rose talked with the guard for a while and went to work on a few things on her computer. The flight crew and ground crew worked around him and by noon Aric stopped typing and hit enter. He then walked to the truck climbed in and collapsed on the mattress of his bed. The techs wondered what he had done, and tried to figure it out. Beth and Rose tried also. Messages would pop up telling to check this or disconnect this and the techs did as the screens guided. Aric woke up four hours later and crawled out of the truck. Rose rushed over to him and hugged him.

"I was so worried, you were in a trance." she said and Aric kissed her, and chuckled.

"I was letting my subconscious do the work. Did I really look like I was in a trance?" Aric asked.

"More like a zombie." Rose answered and giggled. "A cute zombie."

"Thanks, but I have to see what I did." Aric slipped out of her arms and walked over and sat at his computer. Rose opened her mouth to protest and then got mad and stormed off. Aric saw what he had done and it was waiting for a prompt and he typed it in. The ship vibrated and rose off the ground frightening a few techs. Five minutes later the screen showed no viruses detected and no foreign devices detected. The ship had settled back down and Aric jumped on board. Jayme was standing by one of the displays as Aric passed by.

"Aric I don't know what you did, but I have never seen these readings before." she stated. Aric turned and came back.

"I don't know either, but Sally will like it." Aric replied.

"Sally? You gave the shuttle a name?" Jayme asked. The ship rose and shook a bit and both of them lost their balance and grabbed the closest things to each other, themselves, and fell on one of the benches. Jayme was looking with shock in Aric's blue eyes and couldn't move. He looked back and got uncomfortable and blushed, which caused Jayme to blush.

"Can you get off me?" Aric whispered. She struggled to get up and mumbled that she was sorry. "The shuttle was not named by me. Sally you need to settle down."

"I do not understand. I am settled. It is the both of you that needs to settle down. I detect elevated heart rates in both of you and a pheromone increase in my air sensors." the ship calmly stated like it was a common thing.

"Very funny Sally. I have a girlfriend thank you." Aric countered. "How are you, are all systems good to go?"

"Yes all systems are green fuel is red and the hatches are still under manual control. I cannot allow myself to fly until the hatches are restored. Against safety regulations to have hatches that can be opened in flight." Sally reported. "And with the way you have acted with your girlfriend it is a wonder you can call her that."

"Sally I have been living with her for going on four months and we don't even have disagreements." Aric defended his relationship then stopped. "Look I don't need to explain this to a droid."

"Very well, shall I report my flight status to mission control, Lt Stone?" Sally requested.

"Yes Sally." Jayme replied and giggled. "Aric I had no idea a droid could even think that way."

"Well, somehow I do. I opened the shuttle's logs and found a few other interesting things like how the former pilot brought his romantic interests here. It didn't say what they did, but if Sally is as self aware as I believe a droid can get then she mistakenly thought her pilot needs a bit of contact." Aric explained. "Isn't that right, Sally?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Jedi Lorn." Sally outright denied his accusation, and Aric looked at Jayme and they both shrugged at the same time, and then laughed. Aric suddenly felt his hunger and couldn't get to the mess hall fast enough. Jayme tagged along and they got their food and Aric saw his friends and they join them. He sat next to Rose and then he felt something was not right and he knew it was coming from Rose. The conversation was normal and Aric talked when he wasn't chewing, but even if everything went like it always did he felt something was off. He dropped the thought as his father cleaned up, no longer chained, and in new clothes joined them. He still had an escort but they were eating too. This sparked new conversations and questions that lengthened the meal until the admiral sent a runner to collect them all. They went to one of the conference rooms and the admiral came in and bid them to sit down.

"The shuttle reports that it is ready for any mission and the techs assure me that there are no more glitches in her system. I want to move this mission to completion. Josh Rose, and Beth you have been helpful, but I am sending you home and with your possessions. Aric and Jorus you will be staying here." the admiral explained.

"But Aric is my boyfriend and I want to continue to help." Rose protested.

"I can see that if you want you can apply and I will consider your application once you graduate, Ms. Wynn and that goes for you too Mr. Stevens, but you have learned too much already. I have added funds to each of your bank accounts as consultants and the lieutenant there will brief you on what you can and cannot talk about. Captain Lorn and his son are required still. Lieutenant escort these civilians out and follow your orders."

"Aric you have to get him to let us stay." Rose begged. "Please I lo..." she suddenly stopped seeing the look Aric gave her one she suddenly understood. "I don't." was all she added before she left. Aric looked at his father and then the admiral. He was confused then it came clear. His father had done something and it opened his eyes. He loved Rose but it was not a love that should have formed their relationship. He had a mini flash back of the last four months and he knew it was his fault. He saw so many times that he had influenced not just Rose but Josh and Beth. In fact he had slept more times with Beth then he had with Rose and that was an eye opener. He didn't know who the twins were, and it shamed him. Love was fine and good but attachments between jedi and another especially non force sensitives was just using them. Jedi masters could join in marriage or a short term relationship, but not the untrained. Aric now felt guilty he had been using them all this time. The admiral had been talking the entire time and stopped after he asked Aric a question. His father nudged him and he looked around.

"Mr. Lorn I asked you if you found everything that was wrong with the shuttle?" the admiral asked again.

"Sorry, yes Sally is free of all the alterations. No more leaks or glitches and can be flown to Pluto and back if there was enough food on board." Aric reported.

"Good to hear, and get your head in the game if she is the one she will be there when this is all over." he stated. "Sally is a good name for the shuttle." Aric smiled weakly and listened as best he could to the mission briefing. Jorus's ship was found and on its way back to the center and after a good maintenance inspection would be used in flying up to the droid's ship. Fifty marines would come with and help in taking back the ship for his father and to free the crew of the Nautilus. Aric wanted to ask why take the ship when they were just going to retrieve the crew, but he held his questions. The briefing went on for an hour and the admiral released them. Jorus followed Aric back to the hanger.

"Aric I have to tell you what I did." he said stopping Aric.

"I know what you did you some how opened my eyes and that of my friends." Aric said and saw relief on his father's face. "I see now the danger to others just being around us causes."

"You lack training is all once you get that basic knowledge you will be able to turn it off." Jorus explained. "If I never saw you again you would have had a wonderful life for five to twenty years then you would have learned to turn it off and they would hate you for it or love you just the same. No one knows, but that is the problem." Jorus put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think that you could have lived with that?"

"I don't know, but that is what life is about isn't it?" Aric replied. "I care about them and I feel guilty over something I had no control over. How can they forgive me?"

"They know, but they don't know, and with time they will consider you a friend even if you tell them later." his father said. "Every force user knows that temptation and it will get even harder to make true friends once you feel the force without the interference."

"What interference? What are you talking about?" Aric asked.

"This system has been cut off from the galaxy for ten thousand years and only the last two hundred did we know about it. We know little of the reasons and even less about who did it." Jorus tried to explain. "We do know that there is a cave that has strong crystals in it and they make very balanced lightsaber crystals and not much more."

"There is so much you could have told me as I grew up." Aric replied.

"And your mother would have hated me if I stayed." Jorus stated.

"No she loves you and it took her ten years to even date again." Aric informed him. "I think if she saw you she would want you back."

"And that is why I have to ask you never to tell her I am still alive or that you saw me." Jorus replied with such truth in his voice that Aric agreed with him. "Come on we have a planet to save." he smiled and Aric shook his head and they entered the hanger. A few hours later the second ship flew in and Jorus was almost nervous as it landed, but waited until Jayme and her copilot got out. After that it was chaos as the ground crew went over the other ship inch by inch. Jorus had entered the shuttle and brought out a sealed case and set it in the office. Aric followed him in and shut the door.

"What is in the case?" he asked as the valve in the case let air in.

"My clothes and personal effects." Jorus answered with a smile. Once the air balanced out he opened the case and without pause changed clothes. The movies depicted jedi in grays, browns or black robes, Jorus's robes were blue and silver with white trim. "I have a spare set if you want to try them on?"

"Can I?" Aric asked wondering how foolish he would look, but at the same time it gave the feeling they would fit in more ways then one. His spare set was brand new and slightly different and fit Aric like they were his. He didn't feel foolish and he felt a sense of peace. They allowed him free movement and were better then a martial arts uniform.

"They fit perfect, I better not ruin the ones I have on, I don't think I am going to get those back." Jorus said and Aric knew he wouldn't give them back. He watched his father take a smaller case out and open it. Inside was two lightsabers, both matched with slight differences. He put one on his belt and it slipped out of sight and then put the other on Aric's belt. "Now you are dressed as a jedi."

"I can't wear this. I don't even know how to turn it on." Aric said trying to take it off.

"You do." his father replied and Aric held it up and he smiled as the blade snap hissed to life then as quickly died as he shut it off. "That is my off hand blade and you are left handed so it will fit well. I hope your training included swords at one point?"

"Yes and I am not bad with a blade." Aric answered letting the blade drop on his belt and it concealed itself. "Can jedi bat blaster bolts away and cut through doors and all that?"

"Yes, it is almost automatic. I have read all the books I could get a hold of and many of the skills and abilities are close. The midi-chlorians are not real, but you can test for force sensitives by using their blood." Jorus explained. "Most Jedi are in balance as emotions go, like any human. Hate and anger do cause damage but it doesn't control you, but acts as an addiction, a very powerful one. Staying purely on the light side creates an imbalance and is just as dangerous to the jedi, but to no one else. Ones who do usually become one with the force as their self is lost. Come I can explain later, but we have been in here too long and it may raise questions."

"You made them let you go didn't you?" Aric asked.

"Yes I did. They don't know what they will face and they will need me leading the way and protecting them as best as I can. They lack the training and the armor to face battle droids." Jorus said and then opened the door. "After you Padawan."

"Father do you have to call me that?" Aric said as he passed him.

"No but I got a little swelling of pride from it." Jorus replied with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Aric rolled his eyes and walked away. A few snickers were heard but quickly died as they got back to work. A few more hours and the two ships were ready. The marines were ready and Jorus told the captain of the marines to have them drop their packs. There would be no room for them anyway. Aric would go on the Phoenix and Jorus would fly in his shuttle. The admiral gave his rallying speech and Jorus asked to speak when he was finished.


	12. Chapter 12

"Once we are in the ship we will need to take the bridge at the same time we have to find and secure the lives of the Nautilus's crew. I do not want to take command of you, but you all must heed my warnings and I will be leading. I don't know how you fight but know this. Droids don't get tired they don't die with one shot. You have to destroy them, tear them up with concentrated fire. You will be facing energy weapons and your armor will provide some protection but if you get hit it will burn and if you get wounded it will be very painful. Our route will go through med bay and a few armories on the way and you all will pick up med kits and energy weapons. Most droids are not combat models and will run from battle but droids like the P9-47 there are armored and armed they will fight, so save your shots for the ones who face you. We'll need the maintenance droids after battle to repair any damage." Jorus explained. "This will be a mad rush and you will need all of your focus and all of your skill to survive."

"Devil dogs mount up!" the gunny yelled.

"who rah!" the two teams said as one, and they boarded the two shuttles.

"Come on handsome I saved you a front seat." Jayme said in his ear. Her sudden words made him jump. No one had ever started him before but she did. He smiled at the thought and she smiled even more. He knew she was thinking something different, but it didn't change his smile. He followed inside and sat next to her where her co pilot used to sit.

"Where is your co pilot?" Aric asked.

"In the other shuttle." Jayme replied. "Can you handle this or do I need to tell you what to press?"

"No I got this." Aric said and smiled again as he went through the needed checks and their shuttle rose first. Aric didn't feel the ship even move, but he saw that they were. He scanned the gauges and screens and found the inertia control was set for max and he dialed it down 0.1%.

"Hey what did you do?" Jayme asked now able to feel the movement of the craft.

"Gave you back a bit of feeling." Aric replied. "Should I change it back?"

"No, that has been the weirdest thing about flying this bucket." Jayme said.

"Lieutenant I am not a bucket." Sally complained.

"Well okay, but it was not said in poor taste." Jayme replied. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes of course." Sally stated.

"This is your pilot speaking we will be rocketing to the moon in just a few minutes. Estimated flight time is one hour. I ask that you refrain from any smoking or dipping , but make as many jokes as you like." The marines laughed nervously. "After today you will no longer be marines but space marines and I hope proud ones." who rahs and Semper fi rang out. "Weather is clear and there is none in space. This shuttle maybe fired upon but forget what you hear in the movies you won't hear it in space. Stay seated and remember if you puke you will clean it up with your tongue." More comments were heard and a few lewd ones at that, and died suddenly as a barrier formed. Aric looked back and saw the slight shimmer. Aric saw nothing but blue sky getting darker as the shuttle rocketed into space.

"Oh well I thought I would feel more at thirty gees but I guess you need to dial it down a bit more." Jayme complained.

"Look, I have been wondering something. I saw your girlfriend leave and over heard them talking and she told her sister that she never wanted to see you again. What happened, if it is not too personal?" she asked. Aric at any other time would have been upset if not angry, but he wasn't.

"I can't explain it too well but I was influencing them. In away I made her love me and her sister too. I didn't know I was doing it and I feel a bit a guilt over it. My friend Josh has been my friend since my father left and now that I think about it my only friend but I influenced him too. I think Rose and Beth will forgive or forget. We shared something special, but it wasn't true, so I don't know what they will decide in the end." Aric explained. "So I don't want to influence you also. Let's keep this professional."

"Ya right you can control people that way. I call bullshit on that." Jayme seriously stated and stared at him.

"Fly ninety degrees off course and back again." Aric said calmly. She looked at her controls he felt movement and she corrected. She then smiled.

"Fooled ya not going to happen jedi wanna be." Jayme stated. "I let myself be hypnotized and the guy suggested a whole range of things I should do with key words like barking or clucking or spinning around, and when I came around I remembered and my friends said the words and when I should have barked I clucked and vis versa. I had a great time but never did I do or say something I didn't want to and to be honest I don't have many friends because I always felt the wrongness. With you it is different. I feel strange there is no wrongness and that means something, so keeping it professional is not going to cut it. I want you as a friend and if possible more then that, but I will be happy if I get a friendship out of all this. It is something I have dreamed of for a long time." Aric didn't know what to say, but he felt warm inside and he smiled like a kid when she looked a him. A friend one he couldn't influence. He liked the idea very much.

The full moon was growing rapidly in the view screen. It would place the far side of the moon in darkness. He didn't know if it would make it easier or harder to avoid any fire. The droid knew they were coming to trade and didn't know about the fifty marines if they refused. There was a smaller hanger on the top of the ship and it would be closer not just to the bridge but to the med bay and any armories. They flew around the moon and They saw the ship for the first time. Jayme followed the other shuttle in and not a shot was fired, and they landed in the bay and the marines got up. Jayme would stay with the shuttle and hopefully take not just the marines home but the crew of the Nautilus also. Aric unbuckled and stood. He checked to make sure the lightsaber was there and looked up to receive a sudden kiss on the lips.

"For luck." Jayme said. A few marines saw it and whooped their approval. Aric smiled back and nodded.

"I don't need luck I have the force." he replied and his smile got bigger.

"Then jedi wanna be, may the force be with you." she said and Aric walked through the marines to the cargo hatch. He took the lightsaber in his hand and centered himself. Jayme got the signal and the ramp dropped and the Sergeant yelled "Go, go, go." Aric sprinted out and his lightsaber snap hissed to life. He heard the same sound from the other shuttle then the marines opened up on anything that wasn't human. Aric sprinted forward and he let his arm take over the blade and the slow return fire was directed right back at the droids that fired them. He thought he would see droids go flying or collapse as his father used the force on them but he just moved from one to the next cutting them down. Aric finally got close and he to cut through them. Dodging their quick strikes and removing legs arms and heads as fast as he could. A few times he felt tugs on his clothing as he got too close to a droid that some marine was shooting at and he even had to block a few bullets as they would have wounded him. The twenty combat droids that were in the hanger were down and Aric was next to his father as they advanced down the main corridor. It took twenty minutes to get to the med bay and a mad rush to get med packs and patch up some of the wounds.

"Jedi Lorn it is so good to have you back aboard. We can assist any of the wounded our programing has not been altered in any way." A 2B-1 droid stated.

"Good." Jorus replied. "Lieutenant this is a medical droid they will patch up the men like new. Make your men allow them to work." The LT shouted out orders and the droids got to work. Five marines didn't make it to the med bay and ten who did had wounds from light to serious. Jorus and the captain took half the marines forward to take over an armory while the other half guarded the wounded. Aric felt calm, calmer then he ever did. He expected adrenaline to put him on edge but it just made him more alert. He heard the marines and his father battle their way to the armory and then a boom as the door was breached. Five minutes later the marines returned with cases of blaster rifles and a series of quick classes on how they worked. Two squad repeaters were set up test fired on a few brave droids and the majority of the marines moved out. Jorus lead and Aric pulled up the rear. They didn't find any sign of the crew of the Nautilus, and that worried Aric. They could take the bridge but what would happen if they couldn't find the crew? Aric assumed the worst and let it go.

There was a never ending wave after wave of droids. The marines fought on foot by foot minute by minute. At times Aric was so overwhelmed by enemy fire that he could barely protect himself. His new robes looked like rags now with burn holes covering the edges and a few light burns as he failed to fully block a shot here or there. Aric lost track of time while he fought for his life, and when the fire finally died. He looked forward and couldn't see but two marines with him.

"Awe shit we're screwed." the corporal cursed.

"Why didn't they wait?" the other marine asked.

"Come on we got to catch up before we get cut off." Aric ordered. The two marines nodded and the ran after the others. The corridor was filled with busted up droids so it was no problem following, but moving through the debris was difficult and slow at times. Aric worried the farther they got and when the corridor ended and there was no broken droids in any of the three branches he didn't know where to go. Battle droids appeared and they were forced to move down the only corridor that didn't have any. The corridor curved and soon the droid were out of sight and they ran as fast as they could down it. They rounded a bend and met a pair of droids and Aric cut them down but ten more rounded the corner from a different corridor and they were pushed back. A side door opened and Aric waved them to go in. The room or hold was dark and the doors closed stealing the little light they had. One of the marines pulled out a flashlight and dropped it and the echo ran out and the bay they were in sounded huge. The marine found his light and turned it on. Shining it around they saw distant shelves and this was some type of storage compartment.

"Do you think they saw us come in here?" the marine asked.

"No, I don't think so I didn't see any toasters." the corporal replied.

"Man this is Star Wars not Battlestar Galactica." the marine countered "We have a jedi knight with us."

"I'm not a jedi knight." Aric corrected.

"Then what are you?" the marine asked.

"A padawan it means apprentice." Aric replied.

"Whatever good enough so far." he said as he started to walk farther in. Aric and the corporal followed. "Why are there no lights in the hold?"

"Maybe we should turn them on?" the corporal added.

"No, that would indicate power usage that they would know they didn't turn on." Aric explained. They got to the shelves and saw much of it was boxes and crates of some type of supplies. Aric figured it was parts or other durable goods. Ten minute later they had a good idea how big the hold was as they were only in a side section. The two marines shined their flashlights down and on the main part of the hold. Aric guessed this was the main hold as all sorts of equipment and other things came to light.

"Hey what is that?" the corporal asked and the other marine pointed his light. "Feet lots of feet stacked like wood."

"Awe man the sorry bastards. Killed and stored like wood." the marine stated. "Why didn't they just space them."

"I don't think they are bodies." Aric added. "Come on there is a ladder here let's go check it out." Aric climbed down before the marines could argue and all three were soon standing next to the dummies, and there was a lot of the hundreds by just a quick look. The marines looked on as Aric pulled one from the top and helped bring it down to the floor.

"That is way too creepy." the corporal said. "They look like they are sleeping?"

"I wonder." Aric said and he started to feel around the perfect copy of a human. This one was a female type and the weight was too heavy for a mere dummy and he had a feeling that it was more. He felt a soft spot were one shouldn't be a pressed in. The thing jerked and came alive faster then expected and it wasn't even expected. It flipped Aric on to his back and raised its arm to strike a deadly thrust to his throat, and it froze.

"A sentient being? Human male, clothing... Jedi!" it said. "I am sorry I was alarmed when you woke me."

"It talks." the corporal blurted and raised his rifle. His buddy did the same thing.

"Please don't shoot." it cried as it rolled of Aric. "I mean you no harm."

"Lower your weapons I believe her." Aric ordered and the marines listened.

"Why am I in the main hold?" she asked. "And why can I not hear the ship, and the others." She looked at Aric for a minute. "Master Lorn?"

"Aric Lorn you must mean my father, Jorus." Aric corrected.

"Well, the lighting in here is not very help..." she stopped speaking as she saw all the feet. "Oh no what happened?"

"I think they are all like you deactivated." Aric replied.

"We must wake them all. I remember there are assassin droids on board." she said in a rush and climbed up her fellows and started turning them back on. Aric and the marines backed up as one after another woke and helped turn on the next one. Soon they were surrounded by these droids. The first came up to Aric. "We will wake all who still function, and then retake the ship."

"That is what we were trying to do." Aric said.

"Just three of you?" she asked quickly.

"No fifty marines my father and myself we just got separated." Aric answered. "How many of you are there?"

"One thousand if all are functional." she answered. "Oh where are my manners. I am Ann 23 advanced human modeled droid, nice to meet you Aric Lorn."

"Hello Ann. My father and the rest of the marines were heading for the bridge and there are some guard the med bay. Some where in this ship is the crew of the Nautilus." Aric filled her in. "Would you have an idea where?"

"Either in the brig or confined in the officer's quarters." she answered. "Depends if the droids kept them alive and how many of them were officers."

"I am Adam-1, assistant to the captain of this ship." the new droid said. "I am thankful you awakened us. I heard Master Lorn is on board fighting his way to the bridge."

"Yes they are." Aric replied.

"Okay we will retake the ship as soon as the rest are active." Adam-1 said. "I was one of the last to be deactivated and I know what droids have been infected. None of the bipedal droids are to be trusted even if they run they will still cause harm. You look in need of repair. We shall escort you back to med bay and go on from there."

"I am fine." Aric stated. The human droid looked him over. His clothing was burned in many places he saw ten burns just on this side alone. He shook his head and then touched lightly and so fast one of the wounds Aric didn't even see it but he felt it, and the pain sent him to his knees. He felt all his wounds and he gasped unable to breathe for a moment. He activated the lightsaber as he wanted to cut the droid in half, but the very act calmed him and his pain faded not entirely but enough that he could breath and think again. The two marines raised their weapons to this new threat, but their minds couldn't fire on naked humans and they forgot they were machines. Moments later they were weaponless and under the effects of four of the female androids. Aric didn't see any of this, but when he regained his focus and could stand the two marines were out of sight. "Then let's go before I can not stand." The human droids split up and went to every exit to the hold. They simply moved through the corridors and took weapons from fallen droids or opened armories along the way. The group Aric was with entered the med bay from another entrance and he saw many of the wounded marines were in tanks and well on their way to being healed.

"Cut away his clothing or remove it carefully I must see the extent of his wounds." a 2B medical droid requested. Aric let it happen but he didn't release the blade or shut it down. The droid looked him over and began spraying him with healing gel. Aric wondered if they called it bacta or kolto, but he didn't ask it didn't matter as it felt cool and the pain from each wound faded as each one was sprayed. "I wound recommend he be put in one of the tanks but he is a jedi and the active blade will prevent me. Please shut down your blade young master?"


	13. Chapter 13

Nothing much more had changed except the days and the same was for the admiral and mission control, but they were going to launch the Hubble II and hope for the best.

"Sir the crew is ready to take off any thing you want to add before they go?" John asked.

"No I told them in the briefing." he replied. "Are you sure we can trust the shuttle not to kill the crew?"

"It has performed well in ten missions without a hitch and each satellite we launched is in its proper orbit. As long as we don't go passed the Lagrange point we are safe as it will ever be." John stated.

"Good tell them they are cleared to takeoff when ready." the admiral said and walked to the viewing room.

He had started watching every mission since the crew boarded the Nautilus and vanished behind the moon. The team that built the Hubble II had received one problem after another and delayed the launch for three months. The Nautilus had vanished January tenth and it was now May tenth exactly 120 days. The admiral hoped that they would see what had happened and the Hubble II would provide that answer also the scientist had figured in a continuous orbit around both the Earth and the moon. Which was better then expected. How they had figured it out was beyond his high school level math, but they did. He watched until the satellite's engine fired to bring it higher in orbit and now they just had to wait the two days to get a peak behind the moon. An hour later the shuttle returned to the center and the crew went to get debriefed. Only then did the admiral return to his office. He sat down and went over the the key part of his budget and wondered what the Nautilus would have cost if it was built by a contractor. He once had an estimate that the craft cost seventy million in just material and labor. If you added in the greedy contractors you were looking at least five billion and he was glad that they built the ship in secret. What really amazed him that this was the only project that the government had that paid for itself over the years in fact it was responsible for thousands of improvements over the years and much of the technology of the last fifty years. The biggest hurtle had been the the fusion torch drive as it had to built not just from scratch but in secret. Once a fusion core was active it had a live span of fifty years and if anything went wrong it just melted itself and that was it. True they kept theirs encased in ten feet of concrete but a simple concrete and steel building would be enough. He had though many times of releasing the design to the world and it would not only pay for itself instantly, but would take care of the US debt in a matter of a month. The biggest problem would be that being nuclear in nature it would be blocked by tons of red tape. The fact that the system could not be weaponized or made to go critical. He never intended to release the design but sitting on his desk was an order to do just that, signed by the president himself. The president even suggested the company to give it to and that galled the admiral. He wasn't stupid and saw that the administrator of his businesses had invested heavily in those companies. What the president didn't know was that these companies knew nothing about nuclear reactors and had never even been part of any testing or development. He knew it would cause problems but his charter was clear and the list of companies he had were solely own by Americans and had to be for at least twenty years. He picked up the phone and made the call to a small research company that had been trying to develop a fusion reactor for thirty years. They agreed to send their top scientist and in one week little did they know that all their efforts would yield impressive results. He loved his country and he was a patriot, but the projects charter was clear in the matter. He had complete say of what goes where and to who, the president can ask, but that was it. His order was illegal and if he said anything the admiral had enough on him to get him impeached.

Two days later the admiral was watching the live feed from the Hubble two in ten minutes it would be able to see behind the moon and confirm the ship. The staff was all watching and waiting. The moon filled half the screen and the far side was fully in sun light and any object behind the moon would also be exposed. The operator zoomed in and waited and then they saw it a small triangular speck and as the telescope zoomed in it came into focus and the staff let out a gasp of utter shock at its size.

"No one is going to believe this is real." John said breaking the silence. "That ship looks like a star destroyer from the movies." Many tones and murmurs of agreement spreed through the staff.

"That won't matter. This is the first look in twenty years on the far side of the moon." the admiral replied. "They will believe it. The public won't but those politicians will and they will panic."

"Oh my oh my. Captain a word with you." Perky came wobbling up.

"Yes what is it?" Tom replied, setting down the weights he had been working with.

"Your world is looking at us and my circuits are burning out." Perky said as he shook. "My captain's orders were clear any satellite that came to this side of your moon was to be destroyed, but another order states that we must remain behind the moon at all times. This time your satellite is way out of range for our weapons and to follow the one order we must break another. What am I to do?"

"Can you show me the satellite?" the captain asked. Why the droid was coming to him he didn't know, but then again he was an officer and not a droid. The droid help up a screen showing a very clear image of the satellite, and he saw that it was not your normal type. He looked closer then smiled. This was the Hubble telescope how they got it this far out was beyond him. "That is a problem and you are too late to do anything. Your orders are clear, and breaking one to comply with the other is not an option only choice you do have is to wait until the satellite is behind the moon then take it out."

"I can't have that the satellite will have hours of time to search for us and find us." the droid complained. "That is hardly an acceptable solution."

"It is the only one you have and seeing that is not a normal satellite but a telescope designed to search out planets light years away..." the captain paused. "You have been seen by my world and my people are behind it. They don't move billion dollar telescopes on a one way trip for nothing."

"We have been seen oh my oh my." the droid started to walk in circles. The captain reached out and stopped him.

"Look if it is my leader then your secret is safe, but if it is another organization or a public one then the cat is out of the bag and you won't be able to put the cat back in and make seven billion people forget they saw an alien ship parked behind the moon." the captain stated and the droid stopped.

"Thank you now I know what to do." Perky replied and marched off.

"What was all that about?" Abigale asked.

"Possibly our ticket home." Pete replied. "They sent the Hubble telescope to take a look and the only way to do that was to use the shuttle. Get everybody in the lounge it is time they knew."

Aric Lorn was sitting in front of his computer he had just graduated and he was now looking for a job worthy of his knowledge and skills. MTU wasn't as highly ranked as MIT or Cal Tech but it was close and Aric had two degrees one in Mechanical Engineering and the other in Aerospace Engineering. He didn't know what company he wanted to work for and being the top graduate he had at least twenty guaranteed jobs. What he wanted was NASA or another space based company and he hadn't heard a single word back from them and didn't expect one for a month or so, but there was a few that he could apply to and he could freelance with them until he got the answer he wanted. Josh had graduated too with honors in Electrical Engineering and was also looking for work. They had never discussed it but this would be a critical point in their friendship. Aric had met Josh in kindergarten and did everything together. His dad had been as much of a father to Aric as he was to Josh and Aric's mom had thank him more then once. Jorus Lorn, Aric's father walked out of his life the day after his fifth birthday. Aric was hurt and angry, but now he was a distant memory. His mother had a good job and it wasn't a struggle growing up and when he was sixteen she had remarried to a man that was good for her and left Aric alone. He never tried to be his father and that made Aric respect the man. The fact that Aric had told him that he would respect him so long as Max would respect him. Model student, model athlete, and model son was what Max had said one day. Aric just shrugged his shoulders and that was it. Aric had did what he was told and did what he had to do without being told. School came easy, but he never wanted to go faster or advance to another grade sooner. He only studied when he needed information that didn't just come to mind. Math, Languages, and Sciences he just knew, but not before he got his text books and he would read each from front to back and then as his school year went on he would empty the library of all relevant texts. Many times he wanted to challenge the teachers that this was wrong or there was an easier way, but he felt a bit of dread each time. The only words he remembered from his father was simple.

"Learn, do sports, excel, but don't be in the spot light put others in the spot light and their joy and pride will reward you ten times over. If something is wrong except it and dump it when it is no longer needed. Make small waves not big ones." Jorus told him when he was five. "All you need to learn you already know."

Profound words for a five year old, but he had followed them. Secretly when he was older, he sent letters to the authors telling them how wrong their math was or why didn't you do it this way. Aric's penmanship was perfect and no one wrote like he did. Sure if he had put return addresses on them he would have been discovered even without he could possibly be discovered but he had two styles of writing one for school mirrored from the other male students and his personal style. Josh was the only one who knew his true writing style, and with the leaps and bound in the internet Aric could make his corrections without ever revealing where he was in the world. He knew four other languages and had resisted learning more. Spanish, French, Japanese, and Chinese. English, Spanish and Chinese the top most spoken languages French because he wanted to figure out why it was the romance language and Japanese because he loved watching anime. Rose and Beth were computer science majors, but Aric knew more then they did about programing and Rose still couldn't figure out how not only did his system run faster then any computer she had used but how he didn't use any anti virus software. Josh's laptop ran the same hidden operating system Aric used and secretly he had upgraded the girl's computers too, so the questions had died quickly. The girls could program but wrote code more then they did programs. Aric could write programs to read other programs or code and then write his own version. Which was different then the original and unless a virus was written to work with his hidden operating system it couldn't affect his systems.

Aric wanted to find his father and that was the reason for his specially built system, and he had tracked his father's life for seven years through government records and other means. He wished he had started sooner cause he lost track in 2005, and he could only find records dated just before he was born. His father had gotten a driver's license, Social and marriage certificate a year before he was conceived. What happened to his father was a mystery that he thought he would solve once he got to college. Either his father just disappeared or he got disappeared by someone. The likely hood that he had changed his name just as easily as he appeared the first time was a possibility. Aric stared at the screen and typed in his father's name and hit search. The only links that came back was the ones the carried Aric Lorn's name, plus many Lorne's, Loren's, and Lorna's.

"What ya doing honey?" Rose asked. "Jorus Lorn is that your biological father?"

"Ya, I wonder where he is from time to time." Aric replied.

"Do you remember much about him?" Rose asked.

"Not much. His smile and how warm he was and the last thing he said to me." Aric explained. "What I can not understand was how he just left. My mom never felt bad that he left and neither did I, and we somehow knew it was his time to go."

"Wow my mom would have cursed the ground he walked on if my dad ever took off." Rose said wrapping her arms around Aric. "You never felt sad that he missed seeing you grow up?"

"No not exactly more disappointed then anything." Aric said kissing her arm. "I don't think I would even ask him why if I saw him again. He would be back and that was that."

"Well, have you tried alternate names? Like Horus or the like?" Rose asked.

"No, I haven't." Aric replied and he typed in twenty different searches in less then a minute and when he finished the last he went back to the first. Rose watched as he went over the results and he did more searches and checked not just links but pictures when he did the same on state and federal police records Rose inhaled sharply. Aric had forgotten she was there even with her arms around his neck. "Your going to get caught."

"Sorry I don't know how to explain but I won't." Aric said. He continued to search and he found a man that he knew was his father and even with the beard and the hollow look he just knew. James Horn 42 convicted of thirty counts of murder and another fifty crimes. With five more minutes of work Aric had a current picture. The hollow look was gone and the warmth he remembered was back. His father was in one of the toughest federal prisons in the US and was serving a 257 year sentence for those crimes. He was now 52 but looked younger then he did when he was arrested, and only his eyes showed his age. Aric wanted to know everything and he needed to know. He didn't even notice that Rose had left and it was twenty hours later before he finally turned the computer off and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Aric wake up." Jayme said seeing him on her shuttle. She saw him open his eyes and blink a few times.

"Hi, um sorry I dozed off there." Aric said, then he yawned.

"Is there a reason you're on my shuttle?" she asked.

"Well those needed to be charged an this was the closest one." he replied.

"Really you passed at least three others to get to this one." she said sounding a bit angry.

"Well I was sitting over there when I thought to hook them up. I guess this is a bit awkward being that this is your shuttle." Aric replied.

"Okay what do you want to say? I have to get this ship preflighted and back to Earth in an hour." Jayme asked.

"Nothing, I wasn't planning to talk to you until later and not about anything upsetting." Aric replied. "What my father said is possible but it is only a part of what you can do. He told me he found out you speak a few different languages."

"I do Spanish, French, German, and Italian. I like languages and I am learning Russian when I have the time." she answered. "How many do you know?"

"Spanish and French like you do and Chinese and Japanese." Aric stated and then switched to French and Spanish reciting some poems he knew in those languages. "I am not sure if I will study anything else, but I do know a fifth called trade. It is simple and has many different words from hundreds of worlds."

"You have learned that much in the few hours you were awake?" Jayme asked.

"No it was one of the things my father planted in my head and taught me a bit when I was young." Aric explained. "He hasn't explained everything he did, but I would rather not know."

"So he messed with your head. Wow that doesn't feel right at all." Jayme stated. "I would have asked what he did and why."

"I will or I won't not really on my to do list. Plus I don't think he would tell me anyway." Aric replied. "Jedi don't seam to want to explain themselves."

"Excuse me, Jayme but I received a message that you are wanted on the bridge." Sally interrupted.

"Did they say why?" she asked as she looked at her watch. "I need to lift in five."

"No, but they were insistent and your flight schedule has changed to fly back in two days per the admiral's request." Sally replied. "And I need a good inspection."

"Okay, but I don't like it." Jayme said. "I don't like being grounded."

"True, but you are still flying in a ship." Sally said. "And you have not taken a break in four weeks."

"Sally is that true?" Aric asked.

"Yes she can't wait to fly up here every time and acts nervous when she is delayed." Sally answered. "She is much calmer when we fly back but soon asks to fly back up as soon as she lands."

"Okay I get it will you shut up." Jayme asked.

"Well, I was only answering his question, and now that he is well, maybe you will slow down." Sally pointed out and Jayme blushed then turned away.

"I need to get to the bridge and you can get checked out on the ground." Jayme said and stormed off.

"Oh did I say too much?" Aric heard the smugness in the droid's voice and he knew it could say way more, but he felt it would be very wrong to ask. To resist temptation he unhooked the blades and followed after Jayme. He had a feeling she would want him to. He caught up to her and they silently waited for the lift.

"Sorry about that." Jayme said breaking the silence as they entered the lift.

"About what?" Aric asked.

"About what Sally was saying." she replied.

"I didn't think she said anything wrong." Aric stated.

"Well I know what you could be thinking." Jayme said making sure not to look at him. He felt it and she felt warm?

"Thank you." Aric said.

"Why do you say that?" Jayme asked then did look at him.

"For caring." He answered meeting her gaze. She blushed then looked away.

"Your welcome. No one else was checking on you." Jayme said then quickly and quietly moaned.

"Okay." Aric said not wanting to push. The lift stopped and they walked to the bridge.

"Permission to enter the bridge." Jayme called out.

"Granted Lt Stone. Oh and Mr Lorn, I see that you have recovered fully." Captain Hardin said as he waved them closer. "this is truly an amazing vessel."

"Yes it is sir." Jayme agreed.

"The admiral sent up orders grounding you so your shuttle can get some needed maintenance and he said I quote. 'Don't let that Lieutenant leave that ship until I say so.' I take it you have been too busy lately?"

"I love flying I don't see why I should have to say up here, sir." Jayme replied.

"Well he does and I agreed." Hardin said. "What I called you up here is not about the admiral grounding you but what I discovered. I saw this and thought of the time I visited your quarters to talk to you, and this image bears a striking resemblance to your father am I correct?"

"It really does look like my father, but younger and he was never in the military and I don't remember seeing that type of uniform, sir." Jayme answered.

"That is the true ship's captain and the only other one to travel to this system. They traveled with human androids for a crew." the captain explained. "Adam-1 over there wants you to have your blood drawn and if you are related then it will put the question to rest on who is the captain of this ship."

"What does this have to do with me my father died in a car accident four years ago, sir." Jayme said and looked confused.

"Well that is the kicker. I claim to be the captain as our military claims the vessel as bounty of battle. Adam-1 over there says we can only claim this if the original captain surrendered or died and there was no one left to surrender." the captain explained. "If the captain was your father then our claim will hold, and the admiral had his people do some digging and your father had a very blank history like Aric's father. This further leads me to believe that you could be the captain's daughter." he suddenly smiled and then chuckled. "Sorry in the Navy the captain's daughter is a phrase for a whip. It just popped in my head." Aric looked at Jayme and she smiled.

"I have read about it, sir." Jayme replied. "Someone used the term and you don't have a daughter so I looked it up. If this test will clear up the claim then I will do it. It may answer some questions I have of my own, sir." He looked at her and curiosity passed over his face then he nodded.

"Adam-1 she has agreed." the droid turned and smiled gave a curt bow and returned to his board. "Report to medical lieutenant." Jayme saluted and marched out. "Hold on a second Mr. Lorn." Aric stopped and turned back. "Your father is not to leave this ship under any condition. In fact he will not be allowed to come back to Earth if he does they will hunt him down and he will be killed. The admiral made this very clear he is pissed, but is grateful that so many marines returned. The president gave him a full pardon for his actions, but he can not let the authorities know as it has been classified, and he issued another order to capture him by any means so he can be returned to prison. That includes shoot on sight orders."

"That is the strangest thing I have heard why pardon him and then say he will be hunted?" Aric asked.

"It is politics, don't get me started on that. Just let him know. I think he will accept it. Oh and I don't want him on this bridge while I am here. That is all." Captain Hardin replied. Aric walked away knowing the conversation was over. He caught up with Jayme in the med bay. She smiled as she saw him and waved him over.

"You missed it I screamed like a stuck pig." she sarcastically said as she sat on the chair. Aric chuckled and sat down next to her.

"So if you are finished, how come you are still sitting down?" he asked.

"Well I was waiting for them to give me a piece of candy for being a good girl." she replied with mischief in her voice. "I was hoping for a sucker." she added as she fiddled nervously with her watch.

"Ah well I would want a toy they last longer." Aric informed her, while watching her. "Interesting watch can I see it?" She looked at him then moved her arm to him. He took her arm and inspected the watch, absently holding her hand in the process. "Why do you wear a watch that doesn't work?"

"It was my father's watch. I always messed with it when I sat on his lap and it stopped working the day he left the world." Jayme said sadly. "It reminds me of him and how he held me. I always wished he would come back and ask for the watch back." He looked into her eyes and saw her sorrow. For a second he felt it as an echo of his own wish to see his father again, and he looked back at the watch as he felt guilty that his father was back and hers never could come back.

"I think he would want you to wear a watch that worked." Aric said as he was looking at the watch and then at her hand that he was holding. "I could see if I could fix it for you."

"I would like that, but every jeweler or watch maker I found couldn't even open it." Jayme replied. "They tried but it is like it was made never to be needing to be fixed." Aric studied the watch and felt himself fall into the watch he suddenly could see it better and how it should work and then gasped as he knew that it wasn't broken, but that it had never worked to begin with. It wasn't a watch it was a locket. Before Jayme could stop him he spun the bezel ring to match each hand in turn then it popped open. He let go in surprise and Jayme pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry it just opened, but I felt it would." Aric said. She began to cry and smile at the same time. Inside was a picture and not just any ordinary picture but a small 3D picture of her and her parents.

"Thank you Aric." she blurted out and kissed his cheek suddenly. "My father told me it held all that was dear to him." She closed the watch and took it off. "Can you show me what you did?"

"Sure I just turn this bezel ring here and..." Aric stopped as he saw the watch was working. "I can't it is working again." She looked and gasped. Then she adjusted the time and smiled.

"I think I will know and if I can't then I will have you show me when it stops again." Jayme said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I think it will stop daily to require me to look at the picture to get it to work again like a wind up watch."

"Jayme Stone sorry to interrupt, but the test is concluded." An Ann model droid said. "The results were conclusive and determined that you are the daughter of our captain. You also show an unusual blood marker."

"What type of marker?" Jayme asked.

"The same marker that both Aric Lorn and his father share. We are not certain but we believe that it is a force marker." Ann replied. "We went over the records when this ship had a organic crew and found a few others had the same marker but none of them were jedi or force users, but their records showed exceptional scores."

"So your father is right that I could use this force." Jayme asked.

"Yes, you can you already proved it." Aric replied. "I tried to activate the blades and it did the same thing to me they sputtered and hissed then died. They show a quarter charge now, so that shouldn't happen now."

"I will have to think about that I guess." Jayme said. "So what now? Does my country have proper claim of this ship now?"

"Yes and no. Your father gained command of this ship by his rank and service he was appointed to the position, but there are cases that make the position an matter of succession as Jedi Lorn wasn't an official member of the crew if he was he would be captain as the only surviving member. The third case is heredity claims and you being his offspring can claim captaincy over the ship. So yes your government's claim is valid, but if you take the position you can decide to claim Republic citizenship and deny the claim." the droid explained. "Welcome to the Perseverance Captain Stone."

"I am a lieutenant." Jayme countered.

"And also the captain of this ship." Ann-12 stated. "That is until you step down and that is a long process. First we must take you to the captain's quarters there are things you need to see before you decide. Come with me. Aric Lorn you should come also there is need of a witness." Jayme looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't and stood ready to follow. Ann-12 guided them through the ship to the captain's quarters and the door opened on the office. Aric looked the place over and saw it was very military in style and function. Jayme stared at the awards and plaques on the walls. Seeing pictures of people and alien beings standing next to her father. A door opened and she walked in and Aric followed. This was her father's apartment and was richly decorated with items and other things he had collected during his career. Jayme looked at Aric and smiled like a little girl on her birthday. This was a present that she never knew she wanted.

"Captain if you will sit at the desk there is documents you must go over." Ann-12 requested. Jayme reluctantly left the apartment and sat down at the desk. "If you would remove the control piece and set it on the desk we can get started."

"What control piece?" she asked.

"Why the one on your arm." Ann-12 replied. "I over heard it was your fathers and it is better to use his then the new one we are making." Jayme took the watch off and placed on the desk and it turned on. The droid guided her in the operation of the computer and over many of the documents that she need her to look at and had to translate for her. A simple hand print signed certain documents and Aric witnessed them. He watched with fascination at the scope of operation then started looking at the documents and felt something was off. "Thank you that was the last of them, captain."

"You lied." Aric said suddenly. "You lied to her this document is not to give the ship to our government but the full assumption of command only revocable by the Senate."

"Very good Mr. Lorn, but it was necessary. Navy regulations and Republic law forbid none member world's from assuming command of a fleet vessel. She is a citizen by birth and blood." Ann-12 explained. "She is the captain and your world no longer has a claim to the ship, and once she reviews her father's logs I am sure she will do what is required." The droid smiled and left the cabin.

"It's okay Aric I can understand their deception. They were following Republic protocol. I still took an oath to serve my country." Jayme stated. She looked at the desk and screen and opened the captain's log.

"A new entry is required before any review can be made." a voice stated. "Recording."

"I Jayme Stone daughter of Emil Stone have assumed command of the Perseverance as advised by Ann-12. I also note that I did so without full disclosure on her part. End recording." Jayme said then shrugged.

"Ended. Please request which record you would like to review?" the computer asked. Jayme looked at Aric and he felt she didn't want him here and he smiled and then walked out. She relaxed as the door closed behind him. She chose the first log he made when he took command and started to cry as he spoke. She watched each log in order some were long but most of them were short. Talking about daily points and certain decisions he had made. After a few hours his logs ended. There were other logs and she thought about opening them, but she needed to speak with Captain Hardin. The last log was an order to Adam-1.

"I have waited long enough for Jedi Lorn's return and have decided to search for him on the planet called Earth. If I do not find him then I will return to the ship and we will depart this system so I can report to the Senate that he failed in his mission. The Sith Lord Darth Gorith is still at large and must be found and brought to justice. I am also ordering the ship's crew to prevent any other ship from leaving this system on the chance that I do not return."

The message ended and Jayme sat there for a long time. She learned much about her father and the mission that brought him here, but not if they were successful. She got up as a droid entered. It wheeled over and set a bundle of clothing down on the desk and beeped before it left. She opened the bundle and found it was a uniform just like her father wore. She didn't realize she decided to wear it until she was fully dressed in the uniform. She placed her flight wings on her new captain's uniform and it felt good, this was what her father would have wanted and she smiled at


	15. Chapter 15

the thought. Her mind suddenly reeled as memories she didn't have before flooded her. Memories of her father speaking with Aric's father when she was eight, and of him doing something to her, telling her to reach behind the moon and to find her destiny. These memories had influenced her every decision to learn quickly and to become a pilot and somehow got her into the very project that would lead her her to this ship. She had questions and only one person could answer them, Jorus Lorn. She rushed out of the office and headed for the bridge or hoped to find a droid that could tell her where he was. The corridor was empty and she entered the bridge.

"Captain on deck!" one of the human droids called out. This startled Captain Hardin.

"As you were. I haven't left the bridge." he countered. He then looked at the door and saw Lt Stone standing there in a crisp uniform he never saw before. "Lt Stone what is the meaning of this? What on Earth are you wearing?"

"Captain I don't know the full meaning, but I am now the captain of the Perseverance under Republic law which this ship belongs to." Jayme explained.

"Mutiny? You are committing mutiny?" Hardin asked.

"Captain Hardin she is correct and the rightful captain according to law. You are not a member system of the Republic and not a citizen of the Republic, therefore you cannot lay claim to this so long as Captain Stone is alive and even after her death the captaincy would then fall to Aric Lorn or Jorus Lorn. Further more you have no vessel capable of fighting the Perseverance so by this you cannot claim this as a spoil of war." Adam-1 explained. "Shall I escort Captain Hardin off the bridge?"

"No and as my first order he is in command of this vessel until I fully understand the consequences. My concern right now is finding Jorus Lorn, can you call him to the bridge?" Jayme replied. Adam-1 worked at his consul and shock his head.

"Jorus Lorn is no longer on the Perseverance. Tracking last known location. Bringing it up on screen." Adam-1 stated. The camera showed Jorus jumping down on a ship hanging inside the main hanger. Four times larger then one of the shuttles, he walked to a hatch opened it and jump in. As a shuttle enters the main bay the larger ship drops away and out of the hanger. "This happened one hour ago."

"You let him leave the ship and in that ship that I have been requesting entry into for the last three weeks?" Captain Hardin asked. "Didn't I order him not to be allowed to leave the ship?"

"You ordered your people to do so not us. We would not let him use any of the shuttles but we could not prevent him from using his own ship. That ship is under the domain of the council and by rights is a diplomatic ship." Adam-1 replied.

"Okay where is Aric Lorn?" Jayme asked getting a bad feeling about all this.

"Currently sleeping in his quarters and has been for the last two hours." Adam-1 reported. "Shall I send the closest droid to wake him?"

"Are you sure he is in there?" she asked.

"Ann-23 is in his quarters and verifies his location." Adam-1 confirmed. Jayme looked shocked and a bit confused, what was a droid doing in his quarters? She felt jealous and then shook herself out of it. Though they were human looking she couldn't let herself get jealous over a machine. Plus she had no claim on him anyway. What they didn't know was Ann-23 was protecting Aric. He didn't know she was in his quarters. When Adam-1 called over the net to locate Aric she answered him. She didn't tell Adam-1 why she was there, but confirmed that Aric was where the sensors showed his location. She made a few inquiries and then sighed in relief as the threat to Aric was gone. Against all logic she went up to Aric's sleeping form and gave him a kiss and then left. Aric felt the kiss and opened his eyes in the darkened room and upon seeing no one went back to sleep.

"Shall I have Aric Lorn summoned to the bridge?" Adam-1 asked.

"No let him sleep. Where is Jorus now?" Jayme asked.

"The ship jumped to hyperspace thirty minutes ago. No communication was recorded from the ship." Adam-1 reported. Jayme sat down in the nearest seat and thought for a moment. What she now felt confused her. She wanted to ask questions of Jorus, but she had the feeling he would have hurt her. That he was now gone made her feel even more concern and not relief. She needed to find out why but no answers came to mind. "Captain Stone I hate to interrupt your train of thought, but a decision must be made regarding the last order of your father's. Shall we prepare to leave this system now?"

"Leave no not as long as there are non crew members on board." Jayme ordered. "But until I know more you will continue to cooperate with them and assist in their projects. My country can benefit from what this ship holds. Plus this ship destroyed the Nautilus and I wonder can you rebuild it?"

We can and make many improvements. It will take at least two weeks as most of the systems were not destroyed." Adam-1 replied. "Do you want the droids to start now?"

"Yes, rebuild Captain Hardin's ship." Jayme ordered. "If you need anything, I will be in my quarters." she then got up and left the bridge. She planned to sit down and start going through her father's personal logs but she felt so very tired, and as she was looking at different things in the cabin she sat down on the bed and then laid down. She inhaled the smell of the pillow and despite the years, she smelled her father and she fell asleep. Aric slowly woke up he was dreaming that Rose slept next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her warmth and then he was puzzled. He couldn't feel her heart beat or her breathing. He woke fully and felt for a pulse and got nothing. Then he remembered where he was and that Rose was sent home and not on the Perseverance. Then who was in his bed? He reached over and turned on the light. One of the Ann model droids was in his bed and as naked as he first saw them. An elaborate tattoo was on her shoulder and it told him that she was Ann-23. She looked like she was sleeping but why was she in his bed naked. He laid back down not knowing how to wake her. She rolled over and partially on top of him and he froze. She was fully acting like a human would as they slept. His body reacted and he blushed that he could get aroused by a machine. Then his mind filled with all the times he had with the girlfriends he had slept with and the things they did, but he couldn't move and when he tried she held on to him. He tried to move her and felt that she was soft and smelled good. These thoughts didn't make it any easier to get up and he tried to wake her like he would any female, but she resisted his every attempt. The more he moved the more she held on and soon she was on top of him. He chuckled in frustration. Either he woke her up some how or he would have to wait until she woke herself up.

Her smell was making his heart race and he was not able to calm down. He was so close to her and it was taking all his willpower not to let his lust take over. He focused and rolled her over so he was now on top and instantly knew it was a mistake as her legs wrapped around him. Her hands pressed into his back and he was not going to get out of this any time soon. He was also dangerously close to her and felt that any more movement would cause them to join. He couldn't hold the position he was in forever and despite his will his muscles were not cooperating. She moved and he gasped as he was suddenly inside her and his lust took over. She felt so much like a human his mind reeled as his body took over to satisfy his need. He kissed her and her lips were soft and moist. She kissed back and he submitted to his lust until he was satisfied. She looked awake, but didn't speak and he no longer cared. She rolled him over and didn't let him go until he came a second time. She was now breathing and he could feel her heart race in sync with his. The illusion was complete and as they're lovemaking faded he relaxed and enjoyed the after effects. She was now on his side and ran her hand over his chest. Such a human act it made him think about how they got the programing just right to be so convincing. He started to speak and she placed a finger on his lips.

"Please, I want to enjoy this a bit longer without words." she whispered and he let her. Minutes passed and she finally kissed him lightly. "Thank you for everything. Turning us back on and treating us not as machines but as people. I don't know what motivated me into coming back and getting in bed with you, but I couldn't resist. I had to that you in this way. Can you understand this?"

"I think I can, but what if I rejected you? What if I just used you like a toy or a whore?" Aric asked.

"But you didn't and you couldn't. We are equipped with everything needed to make you desire us. Pheromones control your desires more then you know. I used that to please you and to thank you." she explained. "Our programing is the recordings of a human mind a copy of their memories and everything they did up until that point. I have wondered about your world and came across a TV series called Battlestar Galactica. You would call us Cylons and the name fits very well. We know we are machines, but our thoughts are also very human in nature and design. Sex is an act one we can enjoy, but not on an emotional level. We lack the reptile mind and the chemical reactions to the act. We could be the prefect mate, but once you turn us away we would feel no sorrow or loss. We could have hundreds of partners a day and feel no regret."

"That is sad in a way. Then I thank you for your honesty and your gift. I probably never would have tried to do this on my own. I was curious I will give you that." Aric said truthfully. In fact if she asked him again he wouldn't say no. Who ever the original Ann was, if it was just her memories, she must have been a demanding and sensual lover. If a person didn't know or they spent all there time with such a partner then love would develop just the same as with any couple. As for himself it was an experience that was to remember. He felt it would be wrong to form a relationship and knew this would be the only time, though it wasn't completely certain.

"Aric I have to tell you something else." she said as she still stroked his chest. "A few somethings really."

"What are they?" he asked. She smiled wryly and them got serious.

"My thoughts are devious I wanted to tease you just now." Ann-23 stated. "The reason I am in here originally was because I wanted to protect you, but then I left after the threat was gone, but I came back when I thought you would wake but you were still sleeping. What I need to tell you will shock you, and I need you to think about what I say as I tell you. We ran tests when you were in the tank. More for the proper way to balance the healing process and later to add your genetics to our files as your world has some unique strains. Your father was tested also, but not compared to yours until yesterday. Jorus Lorn is not your father or he was an impostor. His genetics do not match yours, nor are they completely human. None of the others thought this to be a major concern as he acted perfectly to our records. The second main point would be that he took his ship and the false Jorus Lorn is now where ever he wanted to go."

This shocked him but as she spoke he calmed himself and felt the truth of her words. They had talked about the past, but for somethings he answered cryptically and never directly almost as if he needed Aric to talk about the memory first before he could answer. He looked back and it all came into a different focus and many times Aric should have realized that the man wasn't his father. Maybe that is why he decided it was time to leave as Jayme accepted the captaincy and there might be something she could discover in the logs that would reveal his deception.

"Thank you for telling me and your words ring of the truth." Aric said. "I wonder now who he was and now I wonder if my father is still alive. Maybe in time I will discover the truth." He looked at her and saw her concern and happiness that he believed her. He laughed and found himself kissing her again. She kissed him back and the thing he said to himself would never happen again did. She didn't stop him and he felt good about it and it felt this time right almost perfect. Once it was over he drifted off again to sleep even his need to talk to Jayme couldn't prevent it. Ann-23 watched him as he slept and once he was in deep sleep she got dressed and left his quarters. She smiled as she walked down the corridor lost in the after glow of their lovemaking. She had lied to him on one point. They could feel as humans do and she felt the high of the hormones effecting her organic system. The organic system was stored separate from their android bodies to preserve them, and as the weeks passed they secretly reinstalled the system. Ann-23 just had hers put back in and that was the true reason she climbed into his bed. She wanted to feel again those powerful emotions that having sex generated and Aric was the perfect mark. She wouldn't do it again, but it would not stop her from finding another mark and she had a few marines in mind.

Aric woke an hour later and felt refreshed. He got up and showered and put on the new jedi robes he had the droids make. He tried to wear jeans and a shirt, but it no longer felt right or as comfortable as the robes. He thought of Ann and filed the memory under one time encounters. He felt no need or desire to be with her again or even worry about how he would be if he was in her presence again. He did make a note to look up how they were designed and built if that information was available. That would come later he had other concerns on his mind. He attached the blades that were now fully charged and left his quarters. It was time to start solving a mystery one that involved his father. He went and got something to eat and then he went to find Jayme to ask her if he could see her father's logs or any information about why they came here in the first place. After asking a droid he went to her quarters where it told him she would be. He hit the call button and waited.

"Enter." it crackled in her voice and he walked in as the door opened. He saw her eating at her desk in some fancy uniform that suited her nicely. "You can leave the box on the chair." she said without looking up.

"Sorry, but if I knew you needed a box I would have brought one." Aric replied.

"Aric welcome back to the living I thought you were going to sleep forever." Jayme said getting up and coming around the desk. She gave him a hug and blushed as she suddenly felt awkward for doing so. Aric smiled at her and sat down giving her the time to get back to her seat.

"I needed the sleep it was my first day out of the tank." Aric replied. "So, I also found out my father wasn't really here and the impostor is now gone."

"Ya that is true, but there is more. Your father wasn't looking for a jedi but a Sith lord named Darth Gorith a partial shape changer. I think I met him when I was eight. Your real father." Jayme paused to gauge his reaction and continued. "He planted a goal in my mind like he knew that I would become a pilot and get to fly the Phoenix and eventually come here. There is a lot of logs my father made. I went through the ship's logs first then his personal ones. I then brought up the mission file on Darth Gorith. He absorbs his target and it is believed that he will have a good portion of the victim's memories. I am pretty sure that your father confronted him at one point and Darth Gorith won. I'm so sorry."

"It is okay I got to meet him again and even though it wasn't him it felt like him until I was told the truth. Do you have any logs of my father?" Aric replied.

"Yes I was getting to that. This Darth Gorith is not a true shape shifter he can not assume just any form. They believe that the being has to have a portion of the targets genetics and their victims when found lack their heads, so they don't steal their bodies just their brains. Still pretty creepy." Jayme continued. "According to the records of other cases the changer takes on the identity of the host and if the body is not found can live a long time as an impostor. In Darth Gorith's case the jedi council believes that changer choose a jedi or force user as his victim or the victim chose to be taken, and the host took over the mind and body of the changer or they share it. Either way it produced a very evil man. He was able to subjugate a planetary system then their neighbors and he took over a thousand worlds before the Republic was able to stop him and cause him to flee. That is what brought our father's here. I wish he had continued to record things on what happened since he left the Perseverance, but to my knowledge he hasn't. I would like to ask my mother, but she was so open with me and if he did keep a journal she had no knowledge of it. I don't know what to do with this."

"He has escaped and was being hunted, but at the same time there were assassin droids hunting my father and he did help in destroying them. What I wonder is this, he took my father and his form, if the one theory is correct that the host attached itself to the changer then maybe a portion of my dad remains also. That could be why he fled instead of staying and continuing to deceive us and possibly to get us to use the darkside. He told me it doesn't control you like the movies say but it is more like an addiction, so in that way you continue to use just the darkside." Aric explained. "What else do you got?"

"Just the logs I can play them now." Jayme replied and played the first of many. They were more like recordings then logs. Conversations with the captain or communications with the jedi council. The last log dealt with the human droids. His father called them biots and the other beings he talked with explained that they were more then droids as a organic system was integrated with the android. One that lived a long time and wasn't sentient, but combined with the android gave them the capability to think on their feet as humans and other sentient beings and have the capabilities of droids. The conversation moved forward and at one point switched to a lab where a biot was laying on a table.

"Master Lorn would you like to awaken this one?" the scientist asked. "All you have to do is call out its name and say awaken."

"Okay." his father said and leaned over the biot. "Eric-43 awaken." Aric was shocked and then a flood of memories invaded his mind. He stood up and screamed as if in pain then collapsed on the floor.

"Aric what's wrong?" Jayme asked as she rushed around the desk. She knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He had curled up and was shaking his eyes were wide open. She didn't know what to do, but wait. Aric finally settled and closed his eyes. He tried to sit up and with Jayme's help he succeeded. His breathing calmed and his eyes regained focus. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Ya I just got the rest of what my father gave to me. The hiding place of the shuttle. Quite a bit of knowledge of the


	16. Chapter 16

force and how to train even in this system. I know why I tried every sport I could and why I learned martial arts and other fighting styles. His memory implant slowly taught me how to be a jedi without ever making me remember everything. I am at the level needed to become a knight. I am a jedi and have been since I was five years old. Everything he implanted was to bring me to awakening and completing his mission if he failed." Aric explained. "He also told me to search for you. That I would need a partner."

"Well you found her." Jayme said looking into his eyes. He looked back and time stopped for the two of them. She suddenly wanted him to kiss her and she closed her eyes with that thought. Aric was tempted, but he was afraid and guilty, so he hugged her instead. Jayme gasped and returned the hug. He didn't want to start a relationship with her and his father's memory warned him against such actions, but he didn't know she would be force sensitive also. Jayme thoughts were in conflict, on one side she thought yes, yes, yes and on the other she thought wait, wait, hold back. They awkwardly separated and she helped to his feet. "So what do we do now?"

"Well knowing the shifter is gone who knows where we need to go after it, but my father didn't leave any memories about this ship." Aric stated as he sat down. "I think the best course would be to inform the council."

"Okay I agree, but we can't just up and leave." Jayme replied.

"Why not are you not the captain of this ship?" Aric stated giving her a smile. Her heart skipped and she looked down to hide her reaction.

"Yes I am the captain, but Captain Hardin has been on the one side helpful and on the other side determined to keep this ship." Jayme said. "I am torn between two loyalties, one to the USA and the other to this ship and a Republic I don't know about. I also promised to rebuild the Nautilus."

"Okay well I know the government just wants all this tech, so you rebuild the Nautilus and pack it full with tech. Send everything we don't need. Designs repair specs and parts. Weapons if you like. Though if this ship has anything more powerful then a nuke then they don't get that." Aric suggested. "If they get enough they won't mind that you kicked them of the ship."

"It will delay us by two weeks." Jayme stated. "That is the estimate Adam gave to rebuild the Nautilus."

"Well It is time we got busy." Aric said as he smiled warmly. Jayme returned the smile and they did just that. The two weeks flew by and the shuttles flew nonstop. Sitting just long enough to refuel and load or unload. The Perseverance was moved into Earth's orbit about two hundred kilometers up. The admiral and the President argued that the world wasn't ready to know that they were not alone in the galaxy, but Jayme didn't care she had made her choice and she was the captain of the Perseverance and she resigned her commission with the Air Force and used military regulations to back her decision up. The world didn't collapse or go into panic mode. Most thought it was about time and She would watch news clips of recordings showing her ship high up in orbit. When the Nautilus was finished it launched with the original crew and she ordered all the scientists and engineers still on board to the shuttles and her biot crew forced them on to eight shuttles and sent them home. As the news was focused on the Nautilus flying down to land at the prefab base that was one of the thing Jayme gave the US she turned to the bridge crew.

"Today we go home. Adam-1 is the ship at full readiness?" Jayme asked.

"Yes captain." Adam replied. Jayme looked to Aric and then back at the view screen.

"Then take us out of orbit and plot a course for Coruscant." she ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain." It took a hour to get to a safe distance and after a micro jump of 0.3 light years they made the second light year jump to get them to the Oort cloud line which took a full day to travel through. Among the comets and other small objects were large constructs that generated not only a large mass shadow but concealed all signs of there being a star system on the other side. It didn't stop the people of Earth from looking out but it prevented any one from looking in. Once they got on the other side it would take more then a month to get to the Corellian Trade Spine, but first they needed to get up to date star charts. Aric was on the bridge and was observing one of the constructs. This close to the object he couldn't feel even the slightest hint of the force. As they continued on his sense of the force returned then suddenly magnified. He had been ready for it, but it still took his breath away. It was so strong it was blinding. He sat there panting oblivious to the world around him then it all came into focus. Jayme was screaming and he could see her through the force then the biots on the bridge showed in his mind then the rest of the ship. That too faded until he could only sense Jayme on the bridge. She was crying and this had disturbed the biots and they crowded around her not giving her any space. Aric got up and staggered at first but regained his balance by the time he made it to her.

"Get away from her you are making it worse go back to your stations." Aric ordered them and put a force compulsion behind his words. "Jayme it is okay it will fade. Concentrate on my voice hear my calm. Remember a quiet moment like walking in a park. Listen to the breeze as it slowly rattles the leaves. Feel the sun on your face and how warm it is. Walk near the stream and listen to the slow gurgle of the water as it runs over the water." Her crying stopped and she smiled and then laughed long and hard. He could feel every emotion a person could have from sorrow and pain to joy and happiness. Her laughing finally faded and she took in a deep breath.

"Thank you. It was too much I was suddenly filled to bursting and thought I would die in such power I felt all the wrong I had done and it ate at my soul. The light wanted to burn it away and I thought I would surely burn with it. Then I heard your voice and it became bearable." Jayme said as hugged him. She let go and sat back in her chair. Aric stood and moved to the side of her captain's chair, still holding her hand. "Mr. Adam are we clear?" the biot turned and nodded. "Plot a course for the nearest inhabited star system. If we have to keep our jumps to one light year lengths. Time to get up dated star charts. You may jump when ready."

"Aye, aye, captain." Adam-1 replied.

"Aric why didn't you warn me of what happen?" Jayme asked. He squeezed her hand and she moved her hand and he let go.

"Because I didn't know what to expect and you have never tried to use the force or had the memories of the abilities in your head. I didn't know if you would have felt anything at all and if I warned you it may have caused more harm then good." Aric explained. "The only other option I could think of was to knock you out, but even then I didn't know if you would not be able to feel it, so I did what my feelings told me to do, nothing."

"Okay, I hope that was the best way." Jayme replied. "You staying on the bridge?"

"I can." Aric answered.

"Good, Mr. Lorn you have the Conn as I am going to take a shower and change." Jayme ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Aric said while smiling. She smiled back and left the bridge. Aric thought to sit down but saw the chair was soaked and turned to see her exit the bridge. Her entire back looked like she had been rained on. "Call a cleaning droid up here and have the captain's chair washed and properly dried." Two minutes later a droid came in and got to work. They made three jumps before the droid was finished and another five more before Jayme returned. He had followed her journey to her cabin and during the time she cleaned up and back to the bridge. He didn't sense anything but her whereabouts. Being the only other living being on board he wondered how long he could sense her presence or would it fade as time went on. He didn't know so he concentrated and slowly increased his awareness to encompass the ship. He felt the other biots, but not exactly where each one was except for the ones on the bridge who if he opened his eyes he could see them. He was surprised to notice where Ann-23 was on the ship. She hadn't tried to avoid him but he had not seen her since there interesting coupling. He brought himself back and then tried to shut his force sense down and even his presence in the force. He heard Jayme gasp and he looked at her. A mild feeling that she was looking not at him but for him came to mind and he smiled to reassure that he was still there and then Felt for her through the force. When he did that she smiled and went back to whatever had her attention before.

"I am going to the officer's mess would you like anything?" Aric asked.

"No the cook will inform me as soon as he is finished with the next meal in a hour or so." Jayme replied. "Can you hold of until then we are about to jump into the first inhabited system other then Earth in twenty three years."

"Alright, I wasn't really hungry anyways." Aric stated. "Though I think a cup of coffee or tea would do us some good." Jayme nodded and a biot went to get some coffee for the both of them. They sipped their coffee while waiting to come out of hyperspace.

"All hands prepare for normal space." Adam-1 one called out on the ship's intercom. The ship emerged from hyperspace and corrected it's course once they picked up the location of the space station near the mining facilities on the fourth planet.

"Unidentified ship you have entered the Core Mining and Extraction system of Geo Saijo, please identify your selves and state your business in this system." A translated voice came over the communication system.

"Geo Saijo this is the Republic Cruiser Perseverance Captain Stone speaking and we request updated hyperspace route charts and any fuel you can spare." Jayme replied.

"The request is denied." the voice stated. "The Republic has no treaty with the Saijo System Worlds."

"You cannot deny us an update under Bureau of Ships and Services regulations." Jayme countered.

"We can and that is final leave this system or face our security forces." the voice stated. A few more voices were heard but not translated before the signal cut.

"Raise shields and launch all fighters. Increase to full active system sweeps." Jayme ordered. "Adam do you have translation for what they said?"

"Another came up and argued with the main speaker warning him that this ship is way larger then they thought." Adam-1 explained. "I doubt they will respond to another call."

"According to the ship's records this system was a colony of Saijo which is a member world of the Republic." she stated. "I wonder what happened for them to break all ties?"

"I think another call is in order. Can I?" Aric asked. Jayme nodded.

" Core Mining and Extraction system of Geo Saijo this is the Perseverance we will be updated our charts in this system either peacefully or by force and I mean The Force. We are not unreasonable and will pay any local fee in hard currency." Aric stated. "Don't be foolish I doubt the four ships on our scanners are a match for a star destroyer with a full compliment of fighters."

"Captain Stone excuse my former employee of his refusal. I am Zerous Kalle the administrator of this facility." the being said in standard. "I regret that we have no fuel to spare, but we have up to date charts that will get you to the nearest Republic world along the spine. Please head to the coordinates that we will send you and an update package will arrive there shortly." Aric felt his lie and the danger they would face if they agreed.

"I will be more comfortable if we dock with your station and down load the star carts directly and this is not a request." Aric stated then signed to kill the transmission.

"The coordinates would lead us away from the station and very close to that large asteroid." Adam-1 stated.

"Why don't you think we should comply?" Jayme asked.

"He was lying and that asteroid contains danger." Aric replied. "I felt it through the force."

"I want a full scan of that asteroid and a combat docking at the station. Have all fighters go in and take out any weapon systems on that station." Jayme ordered. "Transmit our intentions to the administrator, I am done speaking with him directly."

"Very well captain." Adam-1 agreed. "Fighters away."

"Sensors indicate the four vessels are moving away and the station's shields have dropped." Betty-3 reported. "The asteroid scans are picking us high levels of concentrated power. Possibly from from weapon plate forms."

"Chatter on all frequencies has increased and all the docked ships on the station are fleeing." Adam-1 reported. "I believe they are panicking."

"Prep boarding teams and have them down load all the files of the station. We need to find out what happened in the last twenty plus years." Jayme ordered. The Perseverance and her fighters encountered no resistance and the station was empty as the boarding crews. Searched the station not a single being was found or a single droid. Astrogation reported a successful down load, but all other official records had been purged. There was also enough fuel to top off the ship's tanks and it still left the station with more then half of their reserves. Not wanting to be considered pirates a sufficient amount of hard currency was left in the administrator's office. Perseverance left the system four hours later, and jumped to the Corellian Trade Spine.

"Captain the final report is in from the data we were able to recover." Adam-1 one reported as he walked up to the meal Jayme and Aric were sharing. "The charts should get us as far as Kaal before we need to update them again. Still no contact with the Holonet. What other data we received was related to the mining operations. All news and entertainment files were erased. We have no data on the state of the Republic."

"Thank you, and until we reestablish contact with the Republic we will maintain full combat readiness." Jayme ordered. Adam-1 one bowed and exited the captain's mess. "I don't like this at all. I have gone over a lot of the data that the ship contains and the Republic was stable no conflicts other then the war with Darth Gorith's forces. That was on the other side of the galaxy."

"Twenty years is a long time to some and until we know more anything could have happened." Aric stated. "Until then we will have to wait." the meal continued as they discussed the problem. Back on the mining station the administrator could not believe the crates of precious metals that were in his office. The melt value would make him rich if he didn't have to report the loss of so much fuel. He sat heavily in his chair and reviewed the tapes of the boarding parties. What surprised him the most was the humans were using droids. He himself had not seen a single droid in fifteen years and to have two ships both needing updates coming to his system and carrying droids. He had heard rumors that some sentient beings still used droids, but that was only rumors. The second surprise was the Perseverance herself. She was an average sized ship fifteen years ago, but now she would be among the largest. What ever the Republic was doing in this sector was either important or the ship had been gone a long time. The strange human that first visited him had wiped the information data from the station. Why he didn't understand, but they could be linked to this Republic ship. He turned back to his report. His superiors will want this information as soon as possible.

A week passed and the Perseverance continued on coreward and still had no contact with the Holonet or any of the military nets. The biggest difference was the few times they came out of hyperspace and received signals from route buoys giving them updated information of the local area. This was the single bit of information they had received since traveling on the spine. So long as the Perseverance had the fuel Jayme determined it was best to avoid populated systems or only stopping on their outer edges. Picking up local traffic and data they pieced together that the Republic was shattered by a war unlike any other. One that still raged in many sectors. This war started not between the Sith and Jedi or some other faction trying to gain galactic level control but with every droid that had ever been built. Aric noted the correlation between this war and the Battlestar Galactica series. Many systems that had large droid populations were devastated as the droids revolted killing of their populations of organic beings. Other worlds were able to combat the droids and either survived at a high cost or lost fleeing to other worlds that had small droid populations. Being the only two humans aboard the Perseverance would make them possible targets so the avoidance became a gift as they traveled. They however would have to stop in the Yag'Dhul system to refuel before continuing on to Coruscant.

"Evening captain, I have the report you wanted." Adam-1 said as he came into her office. Aric took it from the biot and handed over her copy. "We have gone over every droid and biot and found no hidden programming and over the many P series droid brains we still have. Nothing to indicate any chance of breaking their programming and becoming violent to organic beings such as yourselves."

"Very good, I just hope our droids will be protected from what ever caused the galaxies droids to rebel." Jayme replied. "When we enter the Yag'Dhul system I still want all droids deactivated and the communication nodes isolated from the rest of the ships systems. It maybe a virus or worm program transmitted that our anti virus software cannot detect."

"That is how this ship is designed, but we have added Linux compatible software in case it targets the standard programming. Your world's software is uniquely designed and it makes the Perseverance nearly impossible to attack via out side signals." Adam-1 reported.

"How are your biot systems designed?" Aric asked. "Are they similar enough to be at risk?"

"I believe not, as most of our programming is unique and never needs updating as it is constantly changed by the mental patterns our programming is based on. Our data cores are closer to your brains then any droid brain or computer."


	17. Chapter 17

Adam-1 replied. "Any attack on our systems would have to be done biot by biot as each have different experiences and memories."

"Thank you Adam you may go, and enjoy your down time." Jayme said as she read his report.

"I still protest your order to have us work in shifts." Adam stated.

"I explained that in detail and I will not change that. You must start acting very human and to do that you must take time to act like a human would. The subject is closed, good night Lt Commander." Jayme said and gave a look Aric didn't want to face if he were Adam. The biot saluted and march out of her office.

"Speaking of acting human. They are doing very well and I have had very little reports of them not breathing or stopping their fake hearts. They are to all but the medical scanners in med bay outwardly human. Many are enjoying to play cards or watch the extensive entertainment files we have. There was even a few fights but I figured they were staged." Aric said while he read the same reports.

"I read the reports and I agree but it was a nice touch and like any disturbances I have punished the offenders." Jayme said with a wry smile. "I see that they are making more use of their human base then before. Adam would never had disagreed without voicing some other solution and never with a hint of disgust like he did just now."

"I think he can't find the error in your order as I discovered they will follow orders very well, but note possible errors or conflicts readily enough." Aric replied. "Have you noticed they are even pairing up into romantic couples?"

"Yes and I get hinted at propositions or out right flirting it is nice, but I am the captain." Jayme answered with a hint of anger.

"I get the same thing just a bit worse. I had to install a physical lock on my door. I was getting uninvited visitors." Aric said with a smile that would hint at teasing Jayme.

"Hmm, college graduate, single and a jedi that doesn't follow the code very well, plus with the fact that you are a male and attractive. I can only guess at the number of times you have allowed them to have their way?" Jayme said as she smiled back.

Aric chuckled and smiled. If he was still in college any female who flirted with him and wanted him, he would not of said no. Only those last four months did he go monogamous and only to later find out he was sleeping with both girls. He couldn't deny not having sex with a biot as he remembered his time with Ann and having close calls with the other five female models, but this was a female trap if he did admit it had happened. Jayme and his relationship had grown from flirting distance to a strong friendship one that could tip in to romance, but admitting using one of the biots for sex would hurt not just those chances but their friendship as well. He even couldn't prevent the intrusions even after ordering them to stop. The nice thing about his growing jedi abilities was the fact he could meditate and get as much rest as normal sleep would give him. That had saved him a few times from the gangs that invaded. It was a game so long as it was just one he could evade them long enough to kick them out, but in twos threes or more they could over power him their pheromones were hard to resist and until he learned breath control if it was even an ability he would be vulnerable. His silence answered her question and if he read her thoughts right she had just realized the same thing about it trapping him into an answer that had nothing for her to gain.

"Well as far as I can tell we are as ready as we can be." Jayme said to break the silence. "Routine maintenance is ahead of schedule and no major faults discovered. We should be okay in the Yag'Dhul system."

"I agree." Aric replied. "I think it is time we had lunch you want to eat in the mess or check out the officer's club?"

"Um, private is nice, but I feel up to a challenge so, officer's club." she said giving him a challenging even flirtatious smile. Aric returned the smile and couldn't read her surface thoughts. Jayme went back into her cabin to change as the club rule was no uniforms or rank would be allowed. Setting the club up this way made it more like a civilian setting as she established the rank structure and the human work schedule. It was just another part of them getting into the habit of acting like a organic crew. It also was a challenge as even she as captain would not be immune to their advances. It also was a pheromone saturated area as the biots used them not just on the two of them but on themselves as well. They competed for the attention of any biot that was willing. The challenge to them was to get all models and then see how many more they could get in bed then the others. This was an extreme that they went to as there were only twelve models and each model was very similar in personality. Aric was of the opinion either this had been going on behind the scenes as he learned about them or an over reaction to her order to mingle. The civilian style of clothing was very close to What was in on Earth, so when Jayme came back out Aric was impressed by how stunning she looked. Jayme wasn't into getting all dolled up as some do, but knew enough to accent her features.

"Well how do I look?" Jayme ask and Aric gave her a warm smile.

"Perfect." was his response.

"Good." she said and then walked up to him. "Now for you to go change."

"I am in civilian clothes." Aric protested.

"No you're not that is too much like a jedi outfit for my tastes. Go change that is an order. Jeans and a nice shirt or tee."

"Okay I'll go change." he relented. As they left he turned and expected her to follow, but she headed the other way.

"Meet you there and don't take to long." Jayme said as she walked backwards.

"You're not going to wait while I change?" Aric asked.

"No, I think you will be fine." she said and giggled turning around and walking away. Aric had hoped she would come with as well he didn't need protection, but maybe her seeing him chase out the hopeful biot would get her to order them to stop. He then got the idea that maybe she wanted him to be on his toes? He shook the idea from his head and hurried to his quarters. He placed the nose filters in and entered the room as the door closed behind him he knew one of the biots was in his room. The music and the candles was something new as most of them just waited in his bed naked. At least they were learning to plan there seduction.

"About time you came home I was beginning to worry." A Cindy model said in a very convincing voice. Some how the Cindy biots figured out they resembled the twins and they had been trying to use that against him. "I have a bath ready for you and some wine for us to drink." she said this as she got closer and placed her hands on his chest and adjusted his robes. Aric smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Lights and turn off the music." Aric said at the same time he snuffed out the candles with the force. "Cindy-43 I have to give you an A for effort, but nothing is going to happen, but you are learning. I don't think any other human could resist such a tempting offer."

"But how can you? The pheromone level in here is one hundred times what it should take to make you take me and the harmonics were designed to add to the effect. What are you?" Cindy asked disappointed. This was also new as they usually fought him actively or passively until he kicked them out.

"I am a jedi and my training is very useful here and I am wearing filters." Aric told her. "As you have changed tactics I will allow you to walk out."

"It's because I am not human isn't it?" Cindy asked. "I thought since Ann was with you you would eventually let us please you. That we just had to figure out a way to excite you."

If you know I was with Ann-23 then you would know that being a biot is not the reason, and each one of you excite me. You have done the best so far at least I didn't feel like prey." Aric replied. "Look I just don't want to."

"Ann-23, she never told me. Ann 67 said she slept with you." Cindy said. "Oh this is interesting. I know we could lie, but I never tried to lie to a fellow biot. I have to talk to her right away." She headed for the hatch and Aric stopped her and turned her around. "Hey how are you holding me?"

"Sorry, but why do you want to talk to her?" Aric asked.

"The few of the biots who had sex with one of the scientists or marines. Don't stop talking about how it was, how different it was and well how natural. You being the only male on board and not willing to be seduced by any of us doesn't give us much to go on. I was hoping Ann would be different and share this experience. I also know she had been with more of the Earth humans then any other biot, but she did tell as others said that their partners had been with her too." Cindy explained. "I want to ask her and just maybe she would share."

"Cindy think about if Ann hasn't told any of you what she has done then she is not going to start now. You will find that human that will take you up on the offer and get to experience it. It will then mean more to you then hearing it from another biot, and it will be an experience that you don't want to share." Aric explained. "I can't tell you either cause it is a personal thing. The bonus is that the person will not know you are a biot and will hold nothing back or act strangely. The marines and the scientists knew, so that changed their view of your fellow biots that slept with them. Am I making any sense?"

"You're right, I just want it too much. Can I get a kiss at least?" she asked sweetly and looked way too cute. This one really pulled out all the stops. He relented and tried to kiss her on the cheek as he figured kissing her on the mouth would be a bad idea. She had another plan and moved quickly enough to get the kiss she wanted. He opened his mouth in surprise and regretted it. Her kiss was soft and exciting, and he knew he was in trouble for who knew what pheromones she could introduce into his system. She broke the kiss and went to leave. He looked at her confused for a second and she giggled. "Thank you and I held back. I know I would have had you with that kiss nose filters can't block what I could have given you." He watched her leave, truly surprised. He checked the quarters for any other intruder and then locked the door before he changed. Cindy-43 really did know how to pull out all the stops. By all rights they should be going hot and heavy right now but she chose not to. A very human thing to do. He would have to be careful about the other Cindy models. They had the art of seduction down pat. He got to the club and entered. The club was full and some where between a rave and a music video. If he inspected some of the darker corners he would see more then he wanted to. Not all the biots were trying to find a partner as some just liked to dance or enjoyed the act of acting human, others were playing Sabacc or Pazaak. He found Jayme dancing and surrounded by one of each of the male biots each trying to get closer to her, and she would deftly maneuver away. Letting them get close but not too close. Aric chuckled to himself. He knew what they wanted, but she knew that also. Aric got surrounded before he could get close and he thought what the hell and let the music flow through him as he began to dance and the female biots danced with him. A bit later on it was Jayme that rescued him from the females and guided him to the bar. They got drinks and sat down at the only table that held an exception to rank. It was the reserved table for the two of them and others sat with them and they got pulled into the acting as the biots used movie and TV conversations to add to the effect of the club. Sometimes this led to a guessing game to name the film or show. Other times the biots would talk shop and Jayme would get a better picture on how the ship was performing. As the night would progress the mood and style of the club changed. Techno, Rave, Hip Hop, Jazz, country, and other music would be played as the club slowed down the music got slower or more formal. It was an experience and many times beautiful in the artful display. Once in a while they would perform ballet or compete against one another in dance battles. Aric and Jayme would dance together and talk about things when they grew up or said nothing at all. Tonight was a bit rougher and leaned a lot towards hip hop. Over the weeks they had learned so much about different styles of dancing that they actually competed in one of the dance circles together or with others. As the club died down to less then thirty biots Jayme lead Aric to the bar.

"I want another drink make it a surprise and one for Aric too." Jayme ordered.

"I think it is time to slow down." Aric said.

"I know this is the last one as I am starting to get tired." she replied. They took their drinks and watched the dancers who were still on the floor. "I wish I had their stamina. Some of them haven't stopped for a second. Oh remind me to make a note of it as it is not a human trait."

"Will do." Aric said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh my this is good." Jayme said. "You want to try it?" She offered the drink to him and he did. They never got the same drink and some were bad and some were good. This one was perfect. Smooth sweet and tart at the same time and with a bit of a kick. She tried his and then took a drink of hers. "Mine is better don't ya think?"

"Yes it is I think we should definitely add it to the list." Aric replied. Jayme made the sign to the bartender and he made a note of it. They shared the drink and the music got really slow and Jayme set down the empty drink and pulled him on the dance floor. This was also part of the game that they had been playing and he felt something was different and it showed as she was a bit more erotic as they slow danced, but he didn't mind as he was enjoying the closeness. The music changed slightly and the dance became one that required you to switch periodically and they went with the dance. They switched again and Aric found himself dancing with Ann-23 she smiled and moved in such away that made his body react. She leaned in and bit his neck lightly and switched again. This time it was Cindy-43 and he feared she had talked to Ann, but then it didn't matter she also rose his level and in the back of his mind he knew he was in trouble she stole a kiss light as as a feather before they switched and he was dancing with a Betty she teased him and he was even more aroused then before and the voice got quieter. The next switch was with Diana-3 rare to see a bridge biot in the club, but his mind snapped back to what she was doing and the voice was almost gone. Emily-14 was his next partner and she added kissing his neck to the dance and her hands massaged his back. He smiled and the last switch was with Fia-36 and he no longer heard the voice of warning and let her kiss him, but she let the switch happen again and he was back with Jayme and he kissed her as he kissed Fia and she kissed him back with urgency and he suddenly wanted her more then ever. The music continued and the time to switch came and there was no one else in the club they were alone and they smiled at each other and resumed kissing. They both got the idea they wanted more and this was not the place for it. They rushed back to her cabin stopping to kiss here and there and they entered her office and things intensified as they entered her private quarters. They couldn't move fast enough and fell onto her bed laughing and then tickling each other as they removed each others clothes.

"Passion, yet Peace." screamed in his head, and it sent him reeling. He came instantly alert and rolled off of her. She followed and giggled as she was still under the strange effect they had been under and he now understood what had happened. She was about to have him enter her. Something he wanted, but not like this.

"Wake up." he said and put the force behind it. She suddenly opened her eyes and froze. She let go of him and carefully sunk down to his side. She shuddered and held on to him breathing heavily which he was doing also.

"Aric what is happening. I want you so much it is almost painful." Jayme said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think they drugged us. They have raised the game to very high stakes." Aric replied. "I wanted to take our time if it was right this would happen, but not like this, not without control."

"I feel the same, but I can't move and if I do I am afraid I will only want you even more to be with me to feel you, to have you, to be apart of me." Jayme pleaded. Aric couldn't move either he needed to find his focus to regain his balance. He couldn't move cause he would leave not because it was what he wanted but the right thing to do, the jedi thing to do, but he didn't move because he wanted to stay. They slowly calmed down together neither one trying to move. He was now tired and just before he closed him eyes he felt she had fallen asleep. Hours later he woke up with her still in his arms. It had been a long time since he had slept so well or been so much at peace. He now felt a bit of a chill and waved the blankets they had pushed to the side over them. He was glad of the simple things he could do now with the force. She snuggle a bit closer and he felt a simple pleasure in the act. Their relationship would not be the same it had reached a new level one he barely understood. How it went from there would be interesting. He then remembered a saying from one of the KOTOR games. "Explanation: Love is like taking a shot at your target at a range of 120 kilometers with an Aritech sniper rifle with a tri light scope and hitting him in the knees." HK-47 and the writer that created the definition knew the best definition of love. The possibility of such a shot was at impossible odds and that was what achieving love was like. Aric also knew that love was not everything in a relationship. Many other factors must be there. Friendship, commitment, hard work, compromise, and other little things. This turn felt so good, so right, so perfect and that is what made it wrong on other levels. They both could use the force and that would connect them even closer, but also put them at risk of negative emotions. The what ifs and dangers ran through his mind, but it didn't scare him. His sense of peace got even stronger. Was the force telling him something? He needed someone to talk to and the only one he could talk to was one of the biots and he knew they would just tell him to go for it or some other simple advice. They had been playing a game one that now was no longer just a game. Reality Bites another quote, and he smiled. Jayme stirred in his arms and lifted her head.

"Morning," she said, and then opened her eyes. "What happened last night, and why are you in my bed?" she moved her arm and then added. "Naked?"

"Nothing too bad just awkward and embarrassing. We just were drugged and we fell asleep in each others arms." Aric explained. "Naked."


	18. Chapter 18

"And I am supposed to believe we didn't do anything more then that?" Jayme asked. Aric smiled lightly.

"Well there was a lot of kissing and taking each others clothes off and you kissing a biot as I kissed one." Aric replied. "And there was your hand in a very embarrassing place." She smiled as he explained.

"There is something you are not telling me." Jayme demanded.

"I left out tickling and using the force to stop you." Aric replied.

"Hmm, so we are in bed together and I don't remember what happened and you do. How am I to trust that you are telling the truth and you were a gentleman?" Jayme asked sternly.

"Well..." and she tickled him and he laughed and he tickled her back. She cuddled back up to him and placed her head on his chest. "I remembered but I thought it was a dream."

"No dream so the famous what happens now question comes to mind?" Aric asked.

"Nothing, everything, something in between." Jayme replied. "Right now I am comfortable but hungry, like I smoked pot." to add to her words their stomachs rumbled. They got up, dressed and went to the captain's mess. The food was ready for them and they ate until the hunger left and Jayme headed to the bridge while Aric went to his quarters to put on some workout clothes and practice. Later on he would track down Ann-23 and probably the others and see if he could get them to confess to drugging them. During his workout he didn't have to search for one of them as Fia-36 came in the training room.

"Do you want a partner?" she asked.

"Well, depends on what you mean?" Aric asked.

"You are practicing martial arts and it looks like you can use a sparing partner, but I won't object if you mean some else. Though after last night I think the possibility has gone from difficult to impossible." she answered.

"Am I supposed to thank you now?" Aric asked as they began to circle.

"No, I actually feeling a bit guilty." she said as she took a few swings.

"Oh really, and how is it that you can still hint at other things." Aric said as he attacked in a swift combination that landed him on his back with her on top. Damn they were fast he thought.

"Because I am feeling guilty that I didn't keep you last night." she replied. "I had you just where I wanted you. Between the pheromones and the combinations of drink you two had and the kiss I gave you. It all added up to you losing all control and the dance was engineered to finish you off but silly me I followed the rules and switched. I moved too quickly and you fell under the taste to slowly and the switch happened and you chose each other. I had a nice night regardless but I wanted you and unlike last night I have you just where I want you."

"You know that would have frightened me a few months ago, but not now." Aric said in a threatening tone. She laughed and wiggled.

"I could take the meaning of that two ways but your tone was singular." she said and kissed him on the nose and got up. "I want to make a bet and I think it will be fair."

"What kind of bet?" Aric asked as she helped him up.

"One that will give you a workout and maybe more." she replied. "I know nothing happened I smelled nothing on the captain and I smell nothing on you so you some how resisted everything. What I bet is simple. We fight and if I win I get you in bed for a full day if you win not another biot female will bother you again unless you ask for it."

"Hmm, that is a very interesting offer, but something did happen last night and has been happening since I meet Jayme. If I except this bet I wouldn't feel right if I lost." Aric said. "On the other hand I could sleep in the corridor and not be bothered by a single female biot?"

"Or male there are some that go both ways." she confirmed as they started to trade attacks. "But I know none of them are interested in you, and even if you do start a full relationship with the captain it will not put off limits. It would just make you a harder or easier target."

"A full day is a long time no human has that kind of stamina." Aric stated as they continued to spar.

"The Ann models just want sex and the Betty models want to be treated softly. Cindy models want it hard fast and bye, the Diana models like to explore. The Emily models devote their every effort to pleasing their partner and they give on hell of a massage. Which I know Jayme has had several." Fia explained. "My type we want to do everything from the simple things like holding hands and cuddling to going all out. We want the whole experience not just a piece of it. Every action she makes with her partner of choice adds to the experience. Just like right now I am feeling pleasure fighting you." They fought more and he could sense her pleasure. If he agreed he had the chance to lose and if he won he could be left alone. Cindy's seduction had proved it was only a matter of time before he submitted. Against his better judgment he would agree because he had a good feeling that he would win. He didn't think she would go lightly on him and he wasn't planning to hold back in fact he would have to try to kill her to win.

"I agree." was all he got out before she went all out. He needed every ounce of the force he could muster to defend against her brutal onslaught. As the force increased the more he let go and let the force guide him the more he controlled the fight. Still he knew he was outclassed and it would only be a matter of time before he would tire and start making mistakes. This didn't bother him but excited him and he picked up his efforts. Every time she was about to overwhelm him he would push her away with the force she would just smile and come on harder then before. Back and forth the battle went neither one stopping in dominating the other. Aric continued to tire but he couldn't find a weakness. She had taught him plenty of new moves that he was using against her just to see the counter. He controlled the fight but she was winning how she thought it would be fair was now looking very unfair. He made his first mistake and she punished him and that lost him control of the fight and to more mistakes which stole his strength. He refused to give up and pressed on and suddenly the fight was over. She had him pinned to the floor with her hands on his head near the breaking point.

"I win." she said. "I will collect my winnings when I am ready."

"I think you are mistaken." Aric replied.

"I don't think so had I used full force I would have snapped your neck." she stated and shuddered. Aric tapped her sides.

"I think you would not have any arms to do so." Aric said staring in her eyes as she relaxed and then she looked. Aric had pulled both lightsabers to him and they if he had activated them would have taken her arms off. She looked into his eyes and kissed him and he thought she wouldn't allow his win as his body reacted to the chemicals in her kiss. Then she backed off.

"That is just a taste of what I had in store for you and still might. I will allow the lightsabers to be added, but this fight was recorded by several camera's, and only if you had the blades in position before I moved your head will I consider myself the loser." Fia stated. "but I want to add something."

"What?" Aric asked afraid of the condition.

"You fight well, but you left many openings that I should have used to end the fight, but I wasn't ready." Fia replied. "You need to learn more and I want to teach you. Also the captain needs to learn also and that is for her benefit. She has refused so far but we won't be able to protect her if she can't protect herself."

"That has to be her decision doesn't it?" Aric stated.

"It will be, but we will force her hand sooner then later. Her father was a good fighter and could last awhile against one of us, but Jayme could be better with her connection to the force. You and the crossing opened her eyes now is the time to open them further. We won't hurt her we can't but we will shock her." Fia said. "We needed to let you know."

"Give me a day to talk to her. I will push the subject and if I feel that it is necessary I will allow it." Aric replied.

"Fine." Fia said and she kissed him again and if it wasn't for the clothing she would have had him inside her with the way she was moving. She got up and was gone as he caught his breath. He won by a technicality and only because they never set any rules. Suddenly he felt that the biots had planned this to happen and more knew of what happened with not just Fia but with Ann-23 as well. He had now felt they had been testing him this whole time and the game was much different then either one of them had guessed. Ann had ambushed him and he didn't know about their special designs or that they had an organic system. If he was a doctor he would be able to explain everything this system did, but the feelings he got through the force told him they were more cyborg in nature then androids. He got up and went to his quarters as he took his clothes off and as he showered he knew it was time to figure out what the biots had in mind. He was now dressed and opened the door to see Fia standing there.

"The judges have decided in your favor and the ambushes will stop. They would have stopped anyway as you made your decision last night even if you never become a couple. When you go to train one of the males will join you and each has a specific style of fighting. Each very effective against different opponents. The style you have contain many similar elements and that is a good base for them to start with. From now on we will be the crew and act as humans would we stretched many of the guidelines the captain laid out to see how long it would take either of you to notice. The captain hit on all the remaining points this morning while we were fighting. We know how to be human we have the memories of our human donor, good day Mr. Lorn." Fia finished and walked off. Aric felt and saw the changes in the biots as he walked through the ship. They acted more like the biots assigned to the bridge. He entered the bridge and noticed slight changes here as well.

"I heard you sparred with one of the biots and won good job." Jayme said. "Maybe I will come and watch your next fight." Aric smiled and wondered if she would say the same thing if she knew the full reason of the fight.

"Speaking of fighting several biots have inquired about your abilities and wondered if you were as good as your father, and it is time you increased your skill in all forms of combat from hand to hand up to blaster rifles." Aric stated.

"I already know I don't have what it takes to fight." Jayme replied. "I am great pilot and I can spike a volley ball on anyone but I leave the fighting to the big boys."

"I think it is not what it takes to survive that matters but the need to survive long enough to assist the ones fighting for you." Aric said as he stared at the forward screen. "This crew is here to serve their captain and that is you. They can match elite fighters any day of the week, but it helps if the whole team can fight off an attacker and I am sure I came across a few regulations that one of the skills even a ships captain can't avoid."

"Alright I know you enough to see that you really want to see how bad I am and I get the feeling that I would be better off embarrassing myself." Jayme relented. "Under one condition that you train me."

"You will train but I am not the one who will. I will be training also in higher forms, and when I train I will hold nothing back during those sessions. I would have the will but not the strength to teach also." Aric denied her condition.

"I think I am the captain of this ship not you." Jayme stated while a smug look on her face.

"And I am the civilian diplomat who if I am not mistaken makes me the highest ranking individual here." Aric countered.

"I don't think so this is a ship and a captain is the highest authority." Jayme countered his counter. "Plus you are not a diplomat."

"Regardless, you will start to train?" Aric asked.

"Yes, I will train but you better not laugh at me." Jayme warned.

"Oh I won't moan and beat my head on the wall but not laugh." he replied. Jayme laughed and he did also.

"Ten minutes to emergence into the Yag'Dhul system." Adam-1 reported. "All station report your readiness level. All other crew to equip their battle armor."

"This is a fortress world so launch fighters but keep them close." Jayme added. "Aric you feel anything?"

"The force is calm if that is what you are meaning." Aric replied.

"All section reporting full readiness. The Perseverance is ready for battle." Adam-1 reported. "Two minutes to reversion to normal space." The time ticked down and they reverted. The fighters went out and the shields came on line.

"Yag'Dhul control this is the Republic Cruiser, Perseverance, Captain Jayme Stone commanding."

"Captain Stone please standby while we confirm your transponder codes and status." a minute went by and the controller came back on line. "Captain Stone we are having a problem here. Your transponder checks out but it is twenty three years out of date, and the Perseverance was reported lost will all hands sixteen years ago."

"Captain this is Admiral Carty Republic commander here in this system. What classification of ship is the Perseverance our long range scanners are reporting anomalies in the sector you are in." he requested.

"Admiral good to hear there is still a Republic command here. The Perseverance is a Victory Mark VII star destroyer, and we require fuel and supplies" Jayme replied.

"Well then it is truly good to see your return Captain, but if my memory serves me you are not the captain of the Perseverance, Captain Emil Stone to my knowledge was captain." Carty stated. "I assume you are his daughter?"

"That is correct Admiral, my father passed away in an accident. I am now in command." Jayme answered.

"Okay it is good news to see the Perseverance again follow the coordinates to the docks and we will assist you in resupply." Carty directed. "And I look forward to meeting you in person. Carty out."

"Well that went very well." Adam-1 commented. "Shall I issue the stand down, captain?"

"Yes go to full stand down leave one flight out as escort and put shields on standby." Jayme ordered. "Have all crew dawn combat armor and helmets. Call the twos up to the bridge once they are in armor. I'll be in my quarters changing. Adam you have the Conn until Adam-2 arrives." Adam bowed and Jayme walked out waving Aric to follow. They passed the security point and Aric saw for the first time their armor, and it looked very Mandelorian in design. He wondered if it was made out of Beskar and made a mental note to ask. They entered her office and the door shut and Jayme turned and kissed Aric fiercely as she pulled him close. He returned the kiss and she finally relaxed.

"Wow that was some kiss." Aric said. Jayme smiled and went in her cabin.

"Get used to it. I have been wanting to do that since you entered the bridge." Jayme replied from her cabin. "Oh crap, hey can you help me? This is not that easy." Aric walked in and saw her half in battle armor. He chuckled as see was on the floor struggling with the leg pieces.

"One you are most likely doing it wrong and why armor? Shouldn't you be putting your dress uniform on?" Aric asked as he helped her up.

"The admiral was wearing armor and I plan to meet him with the same." she replied as he helped her. "Man, they didn't tell me how heavy this was." minutes later she pulled on the arm pieces and looked at Aric. "Well how do I look?"

"Good, well protected but I don't think you are going to be very mobile." Aric said as she took a step forward. "Wait a minute." Aric looked over the armor and pressed a level to the side and the armor locked up then a faint hum appeared and then faded. "There how's that?"

"Much better. Like I am just wearing the under armor." Jayme replied moving around. "Can you hand me the helmet over there?"

"This bucket here?" Aric teased as he handed it to her.

"Yes that one." she said and took the helmet and put it on its locking ring and it swung behind her back. She walked to her office pulled out a drawer and pulled out two blasters and put them in the holsters. "Now I am ready for anything. Are you going just in the jedi uniform or do you want armor too?"

"Maybe later I will find a suit, but I don't know how to use one or how they will affect my mobility." Aric declined. "The more you know how to fight the more you stick with what you know until you are comfortable with new equipment. There is under weave flex armor added to these robes."

"Oh so that is what I felt I thought you gained a bit of weight." Jayme teased and they returned to the bridge.

"Section one reporting as your escort, captain." Adam-1 declared as they returned to the bridge.

"Are you sure I need all of you?" Jayme asked. "And take your buckets off." They did so letting them fall behind their heads.


	19. Chapter 19

"Just following standard military protocol. Admiral Carty will also have an escort." Ann-1 replied. "You can dismiss us after the boarding ceremony, but we advise against it."

"Very well then shall we depart?" Jayme asked turning to the exit and they took their positions as she walked out. Aric caught up and walked beside her. While they were in transit the ship docked with the station and they arrived moments before the hatch opened. When the connecting tube opened it was filled with station security and Aric felt no warning just an uneasiness as one man stepped forward and saluted.

"Captain I am Ensign Kraff. Permission to board the Perseverance." he requested.

"The ship doesn't need any extra security." Jayme countered. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Just following the admiral's orders. Your ship has been gone a long time and he forgot to warn you to deactivate all droids and he ordered us to assist in this matter." the ensign explained. "It has been regulation since the beginning of the droid revolt."

"All my ship's droids are in storage and locked down." Jayme replied. "I am not stupid and have received enough information to find that droids are no longer used."

"Regardless ma'am we have to check this ship." the ensign was adamant.

"Ensign Kraff order your troops to return to the station." Aric said followed by a hand gesture.

"Alright men, return to the station." the ensign ordered. They all hesitated and then turned around the ensign followed his troops.

"Shall we?" Aric motioned to follow with a smile.

"You are something." Jayme replied. "Adam call the bridge to send a full team to all connected hatches and prevent anyone from boarding without my presence." Adam raised his arm and quickly talked and nodded. Jayme stepped in to the tube and they walked quickly to the station. Aric heard someone chewing out another as they entered the connecting hold on the station.

"What do you mean the ship doesn't need to be checked!" a very pissed admiral asked. "I ordered you to check the ship and that means to check the ship!"

"Admiral Carty I refused." Jayme said as they stopped.

"Captain Stone as the senior ranking officer in this system I order you to allow a full inspection of your ship, per regulation D-557-34 section B paragraph 8." Carty ordered.

"I am well aware of that order but as the captain I maintain the right to disallow any and all boarders until they have been properly cleared." Jayme countered. "Second the mission my father started and the one I intend to complete gives me complete authority to do so as I report directly to the Jedi High Council until completion of the mission or release by the council." The admiral's face softened and then his face hardened again. Aric felt that he was confused then not.

"Oh you have been gone a long time indeed. Your father would have understood the necessity. Must have been something he over looked in your training." Carty replied. "The Jedi High Council has been locked up in the temple on Coruscant for fifteen years, and all other jedi have either joined them or vanished."

"What happened to cause this?" Aric asked.

"No one knows for sure it happened slowly just before the droid revolt." Carty replied. "And who are you."

"Jedi Adept Aric Lorn." he introduced himself and held out his hand. The admiral looked shocked and then took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Well I heard jedi age slowly, but I never would have guessed this slowly. It is an honor to meet the famed jedi Lorn." he stated.

"We don't age that fast Admiral, Jedi Master Jorus Lorn was my father." Aric replied. The admiral shook his head in embarrassment and chuckled.

"Well one surprise after another. I met your father some forty years ago and you look just like him. I never knew his first name, Master Lorn please excuse my assumptions." Carty said as he scratched his beard. Aric nodded. "Well it is good to have a jedi back in the Republic, but it doesn't change the fact that we have to check your ship captain."

"If I may sir?" Adam-1 asked. "The Perseverance has 25,000 droids on board that have been thoroughly checked for any hidden programing and have all come up clean. All P series droids that we had have been destroyed or disassembled and even their cores showed no variation from their programing other then hidden assassin protocols. We assure you that we have everything well under control even our ships computer has been reprogrammed."

"You had P series droids on board and you survived." Carty asked. "Now that is something. We lost all of our big ships because of that model series. None survived the first year of the war, or any vessel over a thousand meters. Too many droids on board not enough crew. You must have been far away from the Holonet at the time."

"We noticed the Holonet is down, and it was a large concern of ours." Jayme stated.

"Good that you didn't connect. What areas still covered by the Holonet are under droid control. If you did connect they would have located you and attacked your vessel. A ship your size would be a prize indeed." Carty stated. "A lot of shipyards were completely automated and we have lost a lot of tech over the last few years. Most of the naval ships only have ballistic weapons, and the ships that have energy weapons are rare. Don't be surprised if some admiral orders you to give up that ship."

"Are you going to?" Jayme asked. He looked at her as she stared at him.

"No, I have no need for your ship. I have one of the newer combat ships and they are tougher then they look." Carty replied. "Come to my office we will discuss this in detail and I am hungry and have something brought from the mess."

"Lead on admiral." Jayme stated. He smiled and they followed him and his escorts. The station was impressive and it took over ten minutes and a few lifts to get to the administration section. Aric wasn't paying attention to who they passed he was more interested in the design of the station, but he suddenly looked at a female who felt wrong to him. She noticed instantly that he was staring at her and panicked. Aric jumped over to her and pinned her to the wall. She was scared and very strong far stronger then she should be.

"Aric what are you doing to that Twilek?" Jayme asked.

"She is not a Twilek." Aric answered. "Fia and Dean take her into custody." then in Japanese he told them she was a biot. They did so and she struggled and protested and begged to be released.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you think she is not a Twilek?" Carty asked.

"Simple explanation, turn her around." Aric said and they did. Aric felt for the the spot and pressed. The Twilek shut down and an alarm went off briefly.

"Warning a droid has been detected in corridor A administrative section." the alarm stated. This Aric didn't expect but it proved his point more then the shutdown biot did. Fia was inspecting the Twilek and gasped.

"Her organic system has been removed." Fia reported.

"Organic system are you saying this female is a droid?" Carty asked as his face whitened.

"An android with an integrated organic system, called a biot. They function as a member of their race and it is difficult to detect though not impossible. Think of them as a cyborg and you won't be far off." Aric explained. "The organic system is part brain and heavily engineered if she had hers she would have been harder for me to detect. Without it I see her as I would a droid through the force."

"This is serious the whole station could be crawling with these things." the admiral stated. "I want full medical scans of every person on this station and my ship."

"I urge caution if they are your enemy then such an order will cause them to disappear or attack. Let it go for now until we can discuss this in detail." Aric replied. "Dean bring her to the ship I want her in containment from this station when we reactivate her." They nodded and carried her off.

"Wait you can't take that thing this is my station." Carty protested.

"And I am a jedi and you have no idea what she is do you?" Aric asked and the admiral scowled and shook his head. "I do and so does our medical section. Part of the Perseverance's mission included such experimental units, and has equipment to search her programing. The lack of her organic system is a cause of concern."

"Okay I will allow it, but I want to be present during her interrogation." Carty demanded.

"Post her picture to security and locate any that may look exactly like her. Do not arrest observe only and have her quarters emptied and the contents brought to the ship. Make sure any containers stay sealed." Aric requested. "If her organic unit is there it will be about this big."

"You got all that lieutenant?" the admiral asked. "And reset the alarms."

"Yes sir." the lieutenant replied and his team rushed off. Aric turned and walked away and the rest of the biots of section one followed.

"Jedi are always making things interesting." Carty said watching them leave. "So, captain we have much to discuss and you have a few things to tell me and I get the feeling I will not like them."

"I will tell you what I can, but certain things I will not be able to. Even jedi have their secrets." Jayme said as she sent a worried look to Aric's receding form and then followed the admiral.

Aric and the biots arrived back at the ship and handed the Twilek off to the guard at the hatch. Section one then walked down the tube and placed themselves at the far end. Aric followed the ones carrying the Twilek up to medical. After extensive scans and programing searches they found nothing out of the ordinary. Her possessions arrived and Fia-17 found her organic unit and Aric found it a fascinating process as they put the unit in her stomach after it checked out to be functional.

"She is ready for activation. I am truly concerned that she wasn't using her unit. I fear some thing caused her to remove it and by our scans she hasn't used the unit more then once a month just long enough to keep it alive without suspension." Fia explained once they were done.

"Good turn her on." Aric suggested and he got a warning look from Fia. "She is in a med bay with human looking doctors who are just like her and I think the brig will just shut her up."

"Okay, but if she goes aggressive be on your guard she could be faster then us." Fia warned. Aric removed a lightsaber even though he felt no warning from the biot and as she came on line she acted disorientated and confused.

"Why? What have I done? Please why did you put my bio unit back in the pain is too much." she moaned.

"Twilek unit five what is your name?" Fia asked. "I am Fia-17 you are with fellow biots."

"Gara-5, I mean Gara Mano I am a dancer in one of the stations clubs." she replied still looking confused. "What are biots?"

"You are Gara just like Fia and Adam over there and the others here in medical." Aric said a he sat across from her. "My names Aric and I put you in a tough spot, but what we need to know is who you really are working for and my concern is why you feel so much pain?"

"I work for the cantina and a Herglic named Moro. I don't work for anyone else, and I can't remember farther back then the beginning of the droid revolt. I... I... the pain take it out it has been in long enough." Gara screamed. Aric took her hands and sent calming thoughts to her and a sense of peace. By taking her hands he felt he pain and took it away sharing it to understand it. He placed a hand on her stomach and to his surprise his hand started to glow and Gara gasped in shock. Aric felt all of her pain and then understood the mental copy of her host was dying when the transfer happened. She wasn't a copy at all, she was the host. This made her less of a biot and more like a Cylon. Aric knew the pain was gone and she was smiling as he let go of the pain he took from her.

"Thank you I don't know what you did but thank you." Gara stated. "So long I couldn't wear it so long I dreaded the day I had to wear it to keep it alive so long I didn't know who I was." She continued on like this for at least an hour and her story and her memories slowly returned. "Thank you jedi you restored my memory. Twenty five years ago I joined a research team that was working on creating biots and I help finalized the procedure. I remember Fia, Adam, Cindy, Dean, and all of you and your hosts. We rushed to make many copies and a Captain Stone was a part of the project and we used the Perseverance for crew trials. Then one day he was visited by a jedi and he and his ship vanished on some mission taking the biots with him. We worked on the project until the droid revolts and our small team was killed. We figured out how to transfer not just the memory core of a being but everything they knew. I guess I was the first as I remember being torn a part by the other droids. Next thing I remember is arriving at the station in a lot of pain." she sat there and slowly stood. The other biots were not moving they were in awe coming face to face with one of their creators. "I don't know if I am dead or this is just been all a dream. I feel great and this body feels right." she took a step and Aric backed up as she suddenly kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. He felt her cry, but felt her joy. He felt her head tails wrap around him and felt that this was a very personal move, something that Twileks used with those that they love. She was doing more then thanking him she was making a proposition. Aric backed off and held her on the shoulders. Her head tails still wrapped behind his head.

"Gara you have experienced a very painful memory I accept your gratitude but nothing more." Aric explained. She smiled and the one head tail tickled his ear.

"You have my actions partially wrong. I would like to thank you that way if you wanted but this is an act of thanks that we share with our loved ones. In a simple explanation I have declared you family, brother jedi." Gara replied. Aric blushed and she let him go. "Now I also remember you put me in a very difficult position."

"It was a sudden reaction. There will be a solution available." Aric replied.

"Master Gara it is so wonderful to meet you." Adam-42 stated in admiration.

"Adam execute program alpha." she ordered. He went to attention and marched twenty paces back and stopped then sat down and started chanting. "Well voice commands still work."

"Why did you do that?" Aric asked.

"Cause he was sending way more information then I wanted to know. They all are, but they can change it or face the same command." she raised her voice on the last part, and Gara sighed. "Much better. Each biot can send information so long as another biot is in the room and when they look into each others eyes it is almost like reading each others thoughts but more. It is an amazing feeling but I am not used to it."

"So you can give them commands, and they will follow." Aric asked.

"Yes I am in an alpha five unit, but don't worry, Captain Stone has over riding authority. I can't order them to take the ship or cause them to attack anyone." Gara explained. "I assume correctly that this is the Perseverance."

"That could be a problem Captain Stone is gone and his daughter took his place and she never mentioned any control codes." Aric replied.

"That is okay he was told never to make a record of them. Even I don't know all the codes." she added.

"Aric what is she doing free and what is that Adam doing and why don't you have your buckets on?" Jayme came trailed by the admiral his staff and his personal guard. The biots even Adam-42 put on their helmets.

"A simple warning would have prevented this situation." Aric fired back calmly. The admiral looked from Jayme to Aric and to Gara a few times then at Gara. "Jayme, Admiral Carty meet Doctor Gara Mano."

"Actually Aric I am a Biocybernetic Systems Engineer. Admiral Carty I heard good things about you from Captain Emil Stone and I think I can give you all the answers you will want to know." Gara said and bowing.

"You can't be I saw your body and you were confirmed dead along with the rest of your research team." Carty stammered not believing what he was seeing.

"I am dead but who I am remains among the living. I am now a Biosimulated Independent Organic based Technical, or biot for short." Gara declared. "Hard to believe and I am not sure if you knew the full extent our project."

"I only know what I was told that you were researching cybernetic replacement parts. It was over two years before we found out that your facility was destroyed. Not much remained all the computer systems lacked all data. We found some pretty advanced droids but they only looked partially finished and their memory cores were blank." Carty explained.

"Then the rest of the team didn't make it out then?" Gara asked looking very pale as she sunk to her knees.

"A few escape pods were used don't know when or by whom as all of your team was found dead, but one of them you must have used." Carty explained. "I will put out a post on the members of your team. If any of them are as you are we'll find them, but that may take years."

"Thank you, but I fear they didn't make it. I was separated from them and they would have made copies and not been forced to download like I did. Until I see the report I think they didn't survive from what you described." Gara then went into a detailed description of the project and what their goal was she left nothing out and Aric felt the admiral's staff get very nervous and the guards slowly surrounded them with their weapons at the ready. From the admiral he only felt understanding. When she finished he looked up and gave a grim smile.

"Lieutenant take your men and my staff back to the station. Have my shuttle dock here with the Perseverance with the files on the Jan Corp Facility given to the pilot. In my absence Sub Commander Flautis is in command. I will call the Glorious from the bridge." Carty ordered and saw the lieutenant hesitate. "What are you waiting for get going now!"

"But sir?" the lieutenant started.

"No buts if you are not gone in two seconds I will demote you so fast that you will lose your collar bones, get gone!" the staff and the soldiers couldn't leave fast enough. The admiral shook his head. "All brains and no smarts. Well, I think it is time for a little tour to the bridge." he added as he got close to Jayme. "Oh and they can take off their buckets I think I can handle seeing a bunch of copies running around and some of the faces are very nice to look at."

"Very well admiral, Adam pass along that all crew can remove their buckets." Jayme agreed. "If you will notice this is the med bay and though..." Jayme stopped as the admiral started to laugh.

"I think I know what a med bay is." Carty replied and continued to chuckle as she lead him out.

"What am I going to do now?" Gara asked. "I can't go back to the cantina."

"I think an expert such as yourself would make an excellent ship's doctor?" Aric replied. "Besides all your belongings are on board more or less." Aric turned and walked out, whistling a tune that she didn't know.

I am truly amazed Jayme can I call you Jayme?" the admiral asked. "A ship that had over ten thousand crew members is run effectively by two thousand biots. Amazing indeed and I don't think any admiral is going to take this ship. The refit alone would be cost prohibitive. Tell me what makes you trust these biots?"

"Admiral they have proved themselves to me and if the P series droids didn't trust them then that is saying something." Jayme said making sure he heard her professional tone. "I consider many to good people and I don't trust very easily."

"I see then well this is a sight my oh my. I haven't seen a bridge like this in a long time. Packed full of the latest technological equipment, and if I remember correctly five class seven droid brains. Are you sure you a safe from electronic attacks?" The admiral asked when they entered the bridge.

"Yes Aric did most of the reprogramming and it is from Earth we lost only two percent of our computing power and several systems have been severed from the main hub in case of infection." Jayme explained. "I see your shuttle has arrived."

"Well, I wish you luck on your mission and remember Coruscant is deadly for captains that bite off more then they can chew." he warned and then left the bridge pulling a biot with him to be his guide. She thought about his warning and sighed. How much more could she bite off? She sat down and busied herself with one of the files she was reading. Betty-1 reported that the admiral was on his way to the Glorious and the ship came up on screen. She did a double take and laughed.

"Is there something?" Betty asked.

"No not really bring up a picture of the Battlestar Galactica and compare it to the Glorious. You should find it in the American entertainment files." Jayme said. A few seconds later the image appeared and it was compared.

"90% visual match. Sensors picking up only small weapons but their heavy armor could conceal their heavier weapons." Adam-1 reported.

"Most of their batteries are rail guns. Without shields the Perseverance would not last long." Jayme replied.

"Ballistic weapons even at 0.9 light they would not hurt our shields without a proton warhead." Diana-1 reported. "They have fallen far."

"My world has no droids but if all the computers fail or the power is turned off millions would died in just the first week alone. They lost not just their droids but the computer systems that are programed like droids. I understand trillions have died and thousands of planets were lost. The more high tech the farther they fell."

"The crew reports we are fully fueled and all requested supplies are on board." Ann-1 reported. "Oddly many of the parts have old packing dates, twenty years old, we may have some bad lots to worry about."

"Noted signal the station that we are departing." Jayme ordered. "And take us out when ready." Thirty minutes later the Perseverance caught up with the Glorious and jumped to light speed. Admiral Carty saw them leave and thought to himself show offs. Then the Glorious jumped into hyperspace.

As Jayme agreed she started to practice martial arts it was slow at first but once her trainers had a sense for what she knew they pushed to the limits and she got better quickly. Aric would watch some times and at other points he wouldn't. What he did do was teach her abilities he was just learning himself. He got her to the door showed her what to do and guided her to open the door. It would take five weeks to get to Corellia and another seven weeks to get to Coruscant. The closer you got to the core the harder it was to make large jumps. The loss of the droids and super computers was bad, the loss of life was tragic, but the wars that followed devastating. Even if they got the droids back under control it would take decades to rebuild and some worlds would have to wait hundreds of years before they could support life again. Their daily routine barely changed. Get up exercise eat practice eat again practice eat diner and meditate or study until it was time to sleep, broken only by the times they were needed on the bridge.

"Aric I am so tired. When will you show me how to draw on the force to gain strength from it?" Jayme complained.

"I am showing you every time we meditate and you are doing it somewhat." Aric replied. "You just need to settle your mind a bit more, that's all."

"Settle my mind I don't have time to. I am not just learning self defense but the force as well then a thousand regulations and standing orders and everything that I haven't discovered about being a ship's captain." Jayme complained but smiled.

"Oh mighty captain look you've slept through the last three transitions. I think the ship can run itself." Aric countered.

"I can't help it. I just doze off. Can't we do something different maybe I need a different angle to my training. Plus I am tired of learning the same moves over and over what is the point? Each time I spare I feel they are playing with me." Jayme continued complaining. "I need a day off to catch my breath."

"Fine we will take a break, but one that you will do nothing." Aric replied. "Starting now." He turned and picked her up and she laughed and he began to carry her.

"Put me down. I can walk on my own." Jayme requested.

"No you are to do nothing and better still talking is something so time to be quiet." Aric ordered as he carried her.

"That is going too far." Jayme said and mumbled as he gently closed her mouth. She got angry and then saw his calm smile not one born of mischief but one of simple pleasure in the act of helping her do nothing. She relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. He carried her up one main corridor and down another and then he set her down in the most forward part of the ship and he opened the blast door that covered the view port. She had seen the effect of the hyperspace wave front, but this view took her breath away. "It's beautiful."

"No talking if you want to say something say it through the force." Aric suggested and sat down next to her and dropped quickly into a trance. How he could do that so fast she was trying to figure out. She stared a long time at the swirls and eddies that danced in front of the ship. She slowed her breathing and her eyes closed. She reached out and instantly felt him next her in the force. She felt his joy at her contact and sent happy thoughts back at him. He answered with other thoughts some simple others more complex. Then she tried to go deeper and he let her guided her and she saw a tiny part of who he was and then she saw a part of his mind and at first she wanted to panic then she got curious and she forced herself to relax and explore what he was showing her. She saw his father and that every night he came into Aric's room and meditated while he slept until just before Aric woke. For five years his father did this and Aric never knew not until the last day he saw his father. She felt guilty for seeing this part of him, but she felt his calm and acceptance. This is how his father taught him. This was how Aric could do things so easily and how he knew things he shouldn't. Then she felt his soft touch on her mind and she wanted to show him anything, something that he could find out about her. She thought of her childhood and the times she was the happiest and he followed. She was four and it was her birthday. Her parents were throwing her a party and had invited many of her friends to the party. There were games and surprises, and all her favorite foods. After the cake came she blew out the candles and complained as this boy she didn't know helped but he did it from across the table. She was required to hand out the pieces and when it came to him she gave him the smallest piece and he thanked her for that was the piece he really wanted. She looked at the piece and saw her name and a small heart was inside the a of her name. He took his piece and sat back down and with every bite he smiled. After the cake her friends slowly went home one by one until only the boy was left.

"So you ate my name do you hate me?" she asked.

"I did but no I don't hate you. Don't know how too." he answered with a smile. She looked down at his plate and saw the little heart was still there.

"Why didn't you eat the heart?" she asked sitting next to him.

"That is my secret." he said. "and I won't tell."

"You can tell me I can keep a secret." she said. He shook his head and giggled.

"Then if you knew it won't be a secret." he replied.

"Please? If you tell me then I'll tell you what I wished for." she offered.

"Then it won't come true. I can't let that happen." he replied.

"Then I will give you another piece of cake then." she offered.

"No I'm full. I ate too many hot dogs but I really love hot dogs." he said.

"Then I will take my heart back if you won't tell me." she threatened.

"That will make me sad and break the secret." he said looking away. She turned his face back to hers and smiled.

"I was just teasing. Can you just tell me. I feel I should know." she asked again. He looked around and she looked also and no one was in the room. She could here her parents laughing in the other room, and she turned back to him. "Well?"

"I can't eat it cause it is yours and each time I try it moves." he said, and she watched him try and it did move away. He tried with his fingers and the spoon he had and with the other hand.

"What if I give it to you? Can I try?" she said amazed that it moved away and when she tried it did the same thing. She giggled and they tried together and the heart moved all over the plate. "I got an idea." and she bent over the plate and picked up the heart with her lips. She sat up and smiled at him. He looked down and wondered where the heart was.

"Where is the heart its gone? Did you eat it?" he asked looking sad and she shook her head vigorously and pointed at the piece of the heart that showed. He smiled and it moved, but she had a good hold on it. "Well it is your heart so you should eat so it does back where belongs." She shook her head and pointed to him and then to her mouth and she got closer. He looked confused and then she pointed at his mouth and he brightened as he got the idea and he leaned in and she gave him her heart and they kissed and she pushed the heart into his mouth with her tongue and he closed his mouth on her tongue and pulled away. They both giggled and he showed the heart before he swallowed it.

"See I gave you my heart." she said smiling and he smiled back. He took her hand and the memory fading, and she knew who the boy was it was Aric. She came out of her trance and was panting so strong were the feelings of the memory. She looked at Aric and he was smiling. The largest grin she had ever seen. This made her smile and it calmed her even more. She even giggled like she did when she was a child and covered her mouth to stop the giggle. She looked again at Aric and he was still smiling but not as much. She took a deep breath and stared out at the view for a long time then attempted to meditate again. This time it was quicker and silence covered her and she opened her eyes but saw nothing until she looked at Aric and he glowed a nearly formless bright light blue and she looked at her hands and saw the same thing was happening to her and her color was the same as hers and she reached out to touch him and her hand joined with him. She pulled her hand back and it snapped back into focus and she could see again. She tried to stand and Aric's hand shot out and touched her knee. She looked at him and giggled again. He opened his eyes and he shared her humor.

"Okay now you can get up." Aric said.

"It hasn't been that long. I checked that was only an hour ago that you carried me in here." Jayme replied.

"Twenty four hours and one minute. I changed the time on your watch just before you woke." Aric said with a smile that showed amusement.

"No I don't believe it I couldn't have I would have missed two transitions." Jayme protested.

"You missed three in fact I did my training with Dean and observed one transition, took a shower and then I ate before I came back and checked on you and then I went back to the bridge and we had a battle with little green men who wanted to steal our hamburgers. It was quite fun." Aric exaggerated and then laughed as he couldn't hold back.

"I don't believe any thing you just said." Jayme replied. "You were here the whole time I would have felt it if you left me alone."

"Your right I didn't leave you, but I wasn't here just the same. I felt your presence with me the entire time." Aric explained. "Here I brought you something."

"I don't see anything?" Jayme said looking around.

"Oh it is a secret." Aric said smiling.

"You and your secrets." Jayme said giving him a knowing smile. He stopped smiling and gave her a questioning look.

"Me and my secrets what do you mean?" he asked seriously.

"Don't you remember you showed me about how your dad stayed by your side every night and I let you see my fourth birthday." Jayme explained. "You can't seriously have forgotten after such a short time?" She looked into his eyes and saw his calmness and his confusion. Did she just imagine that he saw the same memory?

"If that is what you felt that I did then I did, but many times I see things or I plan on just a short refreshing meditation and hours later I come out with no sense of time passing, so now I don't plan on a certain time to wake." Aric said. "But that explains this then." Aric reached behind him and brought back a small cake with her name on it. "Happy Birthday." She smiled and looked at the cake for a heart but didn't see it.

"Its missing the heart in the a of my name." she said as he lit the single candle.

"I thought I was missing something." Aric replied. "Are you going to blow out the candle?"

"But this time don't help me." she warned and blew out the candle. The candle fell over and the cake split in half. Inside was a little box.

"Well that is interesting how did that get in there?" Aric said with mock surprise. The box rose by itself and she tried to take and it dodged out of the way. "Not so fast and without your hands." She sighed and took it carefully with the force and guided it to her hand.

"Always testing me and making me practice." Jayme said.

"Practice make perfect so they say." Aric replied as she opened it. She looked down and saw a heart pendent and her memory told her it was the right size and color of the heart she gave him.

"Its perfect and you can't say you don't remember me showing that memory." Jayme stated. He smiled and helped her put on the necklace. He looked in her eyes and she kissed him. They had been practicing and training so hard that their relationship had grown stronger, but they rarely showed it, and she vowed that she would get at least one kiss from him every day. They continued to kiss but the urge to look at the heart took over and she looked at it.

"I don't remember the memory from your perspective, but from mine. You could say that we both remembered at the same time and in away relived that moment." Aric explained. "I then knew that you had given me your heart and that I didn't return the favor so I made that while you continued to meditate. So now you have a heart from me, but don't try to eat it."

"I won't." she promised and kissed him again. She wanted more she wanted to wake in his arms again naked and this after they made love, but she knew it wasn't the right time. They kissed for awhile longer and returned to the main part of the ship. They took a lift and Jayme selected the bridge. She leaned back on him and he wrapped his arms around her while she looked at the heart in the bright like of the lift. She picked her head up a felt something wasn't right. "Somethings wrong."

"I felt it too." Aric replied. The ship lurched and they both knew the ship had dropped out of hyperspace.

"All hands man your battle stations we are under attack. Red and green squadrons you have a go for launch." Adam called over the intercom. "Captain Stone to the bridge." Jayme hit the call button.

"Bridge, I'm on the way. Whats the situation?" she asked.

"We got pulled out of hyperspace and four capital ships are closing and multiple fighters. Sensors are reporting a large gravity field and engineering is reporting it will take ten to twenty minutes to get the drives back on line." Adam reported. The lift doors opened and they ran the rest of the way to the bridge.

"Status?" Jayme asked as she rushed to her chair.

"Red, green, and yellow have engaged the fighters and are holding them off. Blue, orange, and purple are concentrating on the ship highlighted on the map. We will be in range in five minutes." Adam reported.

"Concentrate you fire on shields and engines of the closest ship. If we take her out quickly the others might run." Jayme ordered. "Have they sent any demands or threats?"

"No but communications has reported a lot of binary encrypted transmissions. Some directed at us, but mostly between themselves." Betty reported. "Several of the attempts have contained complex viruses. The primary firewall has had no problems detecting and eliminating them."

"Good to hear. Okay these are droids most likely. I don't think they will retreat, but maybe they will. Open up on that first ship and destroy it outright. Show them everything we got. Have the other squadrons combined together and take down their fighters when they are clear to do so." Jayme changed her order. The four ships began to fire before the Perseverance was in range, but moments later her turbo lasers opened up and her missile racks fired. The lasers hit the leading ship and her shields collapsed as the missiles hit home. The ship winked out on the display.

"Target is destroyed. Acquiring target solution on the next closest ship." Adam reported.

"Fire when ready." Jayme ordered. "Looks like they are running."

"It does look that way." Aric agreed. The watched as the second ship was destroyed and the last two escaped into hyperspace.

"Good work team. Let's clean up the battlefield and bring everyone back in." I want damage reports and loses on my desk as soon as possible. Did we lose anyone?"

We lost six fighters, but all pilots have been located and will be recovered shortly. It will take about three days to assemble replacements." Ann reported.

"Shall we recover any thing from the attacker?" Dean asked. Jayme thought about it for a second and nodded.

"I want at least a few droid brains we can pick at and any systems that maybe in the wreckage. If we can counter the programing that made them revolt we maybe able to turn this war into history." Jayme stated. "Charlie what's the status of the hyperdrive?"

"Ready to go system is reset. Engineering also reports no losses amongst the droids." Charlie reported. "Their firewalls held against two attacks."

"I wonder if not all the droids have revolted or that there are several factions?" Aric suggested. "I don't think they would have tried cyber attacks unless they knew we had droids aboard."

"That question came to mind also." Jayme replied. "Hopefully we can pick a few brains." It took an hour to recover the pilots, their destroyed fighters and a few enemy droids and one ship's computer that looked intact. We returned to hyperspace while the biots analyzed the droid cores.

"I guess I couldn't ask for a better twenty first birthday could I." Jayme said as we reviewed the various reports in her office. "I got cake and a perfect present and some pretty fantastic fireworks."

"True but as any twenty first goes you haven't gotten drunk yet." Aric replied.

"And I don't plan on it. Been thinking about closing down the officer's club anyway." Jayme mentioned.

"Oh I wouldn't do that the place has gone through serious change." Aric replied. "But I heard there is now a Twilek dancer that has been controlling the dance floor and the bar."

"She is not dancing for the males?" Jayme asked.

"Oh no she stays at the bar or is at one of the Sabacc tables, but when she does dance it is not to get the men excited but I heard a few rumors she likes the girls" Aric declared.

"I don't believe that. Every time I have needed her she has been in medical." Jayme countered.

"She doesn't need to sleep like we do." Aric replied. "Since you are thinking of closing it down an inspection is a good idea before you do." Jayme smiled with the thought that it could be a surprise birthday party. Aric was so calm she thought he couldn't hide it, but when she tried to read his surface thoughts he was counting cards. That got her to agree as she assumed it would be a party for her.

"Okay but only for a little while." Jayme said.

"Better get changed the club opens its doors only one hour every shift and shift change just started." Aric stated and suddenly left. This got Jayme curios and she followed him to his quarters and he entered. She thought he would go to the club and tell them to be ready. She sighed then smiled and got up to change. Even if it wasn't a party she was going as if it was. She changed into one of the party outfits she had from Earth and put a bit of make up on just the eyes and her lips. She stopped as she went to leave and a box was at her door. She bent down and opened it contained a mask. She smiled and put the mask on before going to knock on Aric's door. The status display said he was not there and she smiled. She smiled and continued on to the officer's club. She met some of the crew and others who were going to the club also. They as her had on masks or were in some strange costumes. She was mildly surprised there was even a bouncer at the door. She laughed at the costume he or she wore she couldn't tell. A very real looking Gamorian. The Gamorian grunted at her and a device on his belt translated.

"You think I am funny. I don't let in. That would be funny." He said and her smile faded.

"No not at all I was thinking some thing else." Jayme quickly replied. It grunted some more.

"Good you behave. I have my eyes on you now. You don't make trouble." he warned at let her pass. She was impressed as soon as she walked in. She had never been inside a cantina but knew this was one now. If she had gone to the cantina that Gara worked at then she would know it was an exact copy. She took a breath thinking that she would start to feel the pheromones that was always the risk with so many biots in one area but she didn't sense anything. Just an exotic blend of smells. She turned back as she heard the door close and knew it wouldn't open again for a while. The costumes were varied and gave a very alien feel as many were dressed as different species, while others simple wore masks. She made her way to the bar and Gara was behind it and she was shocked as Gara wore nothing at all. At least that was what she thought she saw as she got closer a simmering field covered her body and teased the viewer with different spots of her body. The effect was an attraction all in its own.

"Well look what the Cathor dragged in." Gara said looking her over with lust. Jayme had been hit on before by a female and just smiled back. "What can I get from such a precious gem as yourself."


	20. Chapter 20

"Whatever you think is good." Jayme replied. Then realizing she said from and not for. This made her blush. Gara went to make her drink after seeing her blush and Jayme turned to watch the dance floor. A song ended and a new one began and the dancers left the floor as others rushed to the floor to dance. It was perfect she saw no excessive traits in any of their actions very normal and the crowd was just as she would expect in any human club. She jumped as Gara returned and pressed her body next to hers.

"Here a perfect drink for a perfection such as yourself." she said. Jayme blushed again as she took the drink and felt that Gara was naked even if she couldn't see it exactly but she sure could feel it.

"Sorry I don't go that way." Jayme said as Gara ran her hand over her stomach.

"Hmm, that's too bad, but how do you know if you never tried it." she countered and whispered in her ear. Jayme got really red and what she told her made her doubt herself and she looked at Gara to tell her to back off. Gara kissed her on the nose preventing her from speaking and went back behind the bar. She took a long sip of her drink and loved it instantly.

"Girl don't let Gara bother you she is all purr and well I was going to say no action, but now I see all head tails." Another Twilek said. Jayme knew it was a Emily model but not which one. "I think she marked you good even got your legs." Jayme looked at herself and where ever Gara had touch she had left a trail that glowed in the lights. Many of the trails lead to places she didn't remember her touching. This made her blush again. "I know what your thinking and forget it. It doesn't come off unless you take a shower and the door doesn't open for another few hours."

"So I have to show everyone I let her feel me up?" Jayme asked.

"That's right she got me good last week and every night since. So far I have kept my distance." Emily replied. "Names Paniel, what's yours?" Jayme thought for a second this was a masked ball so saying her name didn't feel right. She took the proffered hand.

"I'm Siara." Jayme told her middle name. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You want to dance or try your luck at the tables." Paniel asked.

"In a bit I want to finish my..." Jayme was going to say drink and she saw it was empty. She shrugged and set it down. "Let's dance, I kinda like this song." She felt good and to her this was her day so she was going to let her hair fly and she would find Aric later. She could feel that he was here, but the feeling was elusive. The last four weeks had been a series of hard work and sly tests, and even on a night like this she couldn't get it out of her head that he planned to add a test or two. She didn't mind right now she was having fun and over flowing with energy. She danced by Paniel and a few males joined them and the game was on. She teased them enticed them and moved away. Paniel was more direct but her moves subtle and just as elusive. Jayme knew this was something she missed as they retired from the floor and got new drinks. She missed her girlfriend and she found one in Paniel, and opened up to her and they discussed her feelings problems and Paniel did the same. As the night went on she was feeling a lot better. Paniel was the best friend she thought she left behind on Earth and she was happy. She never thought she could become friends with any of her biot crew and especially not an Emily sure they were wonderful masseuses, but she never felt the need to talk more then what was necessary, but as the night wore on she was searching even harder for Aric. His presence was everywhere but nowhere at the same time.

"Paniel, I have to find someone." Jayme said.

"Look around Siara there are half a dozen males just waiting for you." Paniel replied.

"No, a certain someone and all these masks and costumes have hidden him well, but I know he is here." Jayme stated.

"Okay but come back to me if any of them get to frisky. I know this crowd better then you." Paniel warned.

"I'll be fine. They can't be any worse then some of the males I met on Earth." Jayme replied but took her warning to heart. All it would take is a kiss from one of them and she would be at their mercy. Though the pheromone effect was still missing or too low for her to notice. Gara passed her on the way to the tables and her heart jumped as she felt her head tails brush her in too close for comfort places. Jayme moaned in frustration and then blanked her face as Gara took that as a positive sign. Jayme returned to her focus of finding Aric his presence felt stronger here and as she strolled among the table she felt it spike and knew this was the table he had to be at. There were eight beings at the table and none of them looked like him. The one with the largest winnings was a Devaronian, next was an Arkanian by his white eyes, hair and three fingered hands, after that there was a Gotal and a Bothan, next were two humans and she couldn't tell which model they were so perfect was their changes. The last two one was a Zabrak and the other was a Chiss with his red eyes and blue skin. He had the lowest pile, but from her vantage point he was going to win this had at least as he locked his cards. If she was right the fool's array was just like a royal flush, unbeatable. The Chiss was unconcerned about the hand he knew he had won but he was playing the players expertly and only the Devaronian was wise enough not to fall for his ploys. Jayme was torn one of them was Aric and she couldn't figure it out either he was disguised as the Devaronian or the Chiss. Either he was the big winner or the one who hung on by impossible odds.

After this Chiss won that hand he went on and one the next three out five. Growing his pile of winning to third. The Zabrak retired and after three more hands the Gotal and then the Bothan retired. It took another fifteen hands before the Arkanian bombed outclassed by a sudden change of the cards which turned the Chiss hand from zero to positive 23 winning the hand and the Arkanian's last few chips. This is when the pressure really increased and the up and down luck of the Chiss was driving the Devaronian to make mistakes. Jayme was positive that the Chiss was Aric but suddenly his presence flitted across the room and she was not sure any more. Her interest in the game faded and she moved through the cantina on her search for Aric. She was about to give up many times and finally did and sat down next to a Twilek male with Paniel seeing how far down his throat she could get her tongue to go. At least that is what it looked like. Gara brushed by and winked as she headed for the dance floor. This made Jayme blush again, but riveted her eyes on Gara. The music stopped as she began to speak.

"Greetings guests the night is soon over, but we have yet to do two things one is the unmasking and the other is to recognize that there is a birthday girl in the crowd." Gara announced. "You all saw her as I marked her for this night and I hope you all kept your hands off cause she is mine." Their was mixed cheers and moans. "So without further interruptions will Siara come forward." A spotlight centered on Jayme and she got up and reluctantly walked on the dance floor. She walked by the Gamorian and he grunted.

"I knew you were trouble. Watch yourself birthday girl." he warned. She got a strong feeling that maybe Aric was hiding inside the Gamorian costume, but she shuddered at the thought.

"There she is I heard you are now twenty one and able to legally drink alcohol on Earth your home planet. So how does it feel to be legal?" Gara asked and her question carried more then one meaning which caused her to blush again and realize that she was drunk.

"Good, an almost perfect night for it too." Jayme replied.

"Awe, I know I can make it perfect for you, honey. Just let me and you won't be sorry." Gara teased. "But that is for later. As an honor you get to call the unmasking."

"Okay any special words I need to use?" Jayme asked and Gara shock her pretty head no. "Okay then unmask yourselves." The lights came up to full and masks and costumes opened up revealing the many biots. It seamed to start from the back and flowed to the center. Jayme's attention was drawn to the Gamorian as he needed help to unmask and to her shock it was Gara under the suit. She looked from one to the other and couldn't tell if Gara was Gara or the Gamorian Gara was Gara. She turned back to Gara and figured she was not Gara and her body started to shimmer and her jaw dropped as Aric's smiling face appeared and then the rest of his body covered in a skin suit of light absorbing material.

"I think she is completely surprised, ladies and Gentile beings, that she forgot her own mask." Aric stated and Jayme snapped out of her surprise and lowered her mask. With a large smile she hugged Aric and they kissed passionately. The crowded cheered and laughter broke out and then they sang a birthday song as a cake came out. Surrounded by little presents. She looked at the cake and saw that her name was on it and there was a little heart in the a. She cut the cake and with Aric's and Gara's help they passed out the pieces until only the J and the a remained. Gara got the y piece and moved off. Aric put the two pieces on plated and another removed the empty platter so he could set them down again.

"Captain Jayme Siara Stone happy birthday and may you celebrate hundreds more." Aric said. "This is your piece." He indicated the a.

"No that has always been yours I can't." she protested.

"I insist this time it is for you but that little heart is stubborn." he said with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He was right and the heart jumped of her piece and landed on his as she picked up her piece and noticed something more and fished out another surprise. A crystal purple in color with a hint of green. Revealed in the light it glowed and she knew it was hers and that it was a lightsaber crystal.

"How? When? I am not ready for this." Jayme asked and protested.

"The cave my fake father talked about he showed me and I went there and found two that I liked and one that felt like you did. I took that one also and when I brought it near you the next day I knew it was yours, but you were so resistant at the time to being a jedi that I didn't feel a good time to give it to you." Aric explained. "But now you are ready and that is just one of the gifts that will build your first lightsaber. Many of the other gifts here are the parts you will need. The rest are gifts for you and will be either useful or decorative."

"This is perfect and thank you all for the masked party of mystery. It really has been special and I cannot thank you enough for your acceptance of me as your captain, for your willingness to train someone as clumsy as me to fight, and to the few that have become as a friend. I can't ask for a better crew or group of people." Jayme said as she looked upon them with the truth of her words she no longer saw them as biots but humans each unique in their own way. "Thank you." The crowd cheered again and the doors opened and they started to file out.

"Shall we?" Aric said offering his arm. She took it and they joined the others.

"How were you able to have your presence jump all over the room?" she asked.

"Well the answer is simple. The crystals need to be cut and the fragments carry a link to the jedi and I found that I could sense things where those fragments were. When Gara, I and a few others planned out this party and it turned into a masked ball. I then knew what I could use the fragments for. The Chiss and the Devaronian had one of my lightsabers and that is why you stayed so long at their table. When I as Gara gave them new drinks the last time I took back the blades. That drew you back to the bar and one by one a pulled the fragments and gave them to Gara. The rest is how you saw it."

"Very clever how long have you been planning this?" Jayme asked.

"Two weeks more or less." Aric replied and Jayme smiled and walked with him back to her quarters.

"I have had a wonderful night and I missed one thing. I never got to dance with you or share a drink, so you want the proverbial night cap?" she asked biting her lip. Aric smiled and she knew he accepted. They entered and soft music was already playing and a wine bottle sat in a chiller. She giggled as this was too much and Aric pored out the wine in the glasses.

"If this was wine from Earth it would be not a good idea to chill red wine but it is not and best served cold." he said as he handed her one of the glasses. She took a sip and the flavor spread across her tongue and tickled her nose. Aric took her in his arms and began to dance. They drank their wine and kissed as they danced. The wine exploded with each kiss as they shared. She felt now was the time and she let her dress fall to the floor as they danced and she found the opening to his suit and it fell away in sections. They moved slowly to her bed and made love and as he entered her, her mind joined with his and they shared everything. This was perfection this is what they both needed, wanted, desired. They were no longer two people but one as they made love. Her love for him grew beyond any reason people had, stronger then the die or kill for you love to a type of love that few feel, a type that would last forever even if one went on to the next world and the other remained. Neither one would allow the other to be used against them, it was a love that gave them the understanding that if it came to it, they would kill the other to save them. There were those risks and they accepted them fully, knowing their love was the strongest kind. If any had been watching they would have been blinded by the love they shared and emitted. Then it was over and they laid silently in each others arms until sleep took them both.

The next day was like any other except that Aric moved in to her quarters and helped start to build her lightsaber. He also began to spar with her using Tai Chi and she learned and adapted her style instantly to it. They shared more than just the completion of their love they were now force bonded. She built her lightsaber in two days and it felt a part of her and they continued their slow fighting dance as he taught her the basic moves of sword play. After six days they were on the bridge waiting to enter the Corellian System.

"Five seconds to reversion into real space. Two. One. Mark." Adam reported.

"Sensors and shields active. All fighters report good launches and are taking up their positions." Fia reported. "Sensors indication a large mass reading from the Centerpoint Station. We will not be able to get closer using the hyperdrive."

"Contact Corellia and ask if they have the parts we are short of, if not we will exit the field and bypass after getting a star chart update." Jayme ordered. "No sense staying in a system for weeks when they have nothing for us."

"Welcome to Corellia, Perseverance. We are sending new coordinates to you. Glorious dropped by and gave us a list and you can find a few needed items there." a man said. "The admiral didn't think you would make it I am glad you did. You've been lucky so far and I hope it stays with ya."

"Thank you Corellia control. We received your directions. We will be leaving a data package behind. My crew figured out a way to stop the droids and get things moving again. Along with some very different programing. Good to see that the Holonet still works here." Jayme replied and bowed to the man.

"No problem we had a warning and shut all ours down in time. We managed to reprogram them after that, but are droids and ships are useless out side the system." he stated. "Good luck."

"And may the Force be with you." Jayme added.

"The Force bah! The Force died when the jedi vanished." the man sadly stated. Jayme stood up.

"The jedi will return you wait and see." she replied and ignited her lightsaber. "Your talking with two jedi right now."

"Well isn't that something." he said smiling and impressed. The ship docked with the small station and took on the supplies waiting for them. Aric joined the loading crew intent to help them out and saw a ship in the hanger by the back it looked like a YT1300, but when he got to the side he was shocked. It was the ship he designed from pictures of other ships. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh I got to have this." he said.

"You do don't you well that bucket of bolts has been here longer then you have been alive." an old man came up to him. "That ship has three droid brains in it and it was one of the fastest ships around. Two quad laser cannons, proton missile tubes twin turbo lasers and shields that could stand toe to toe with a Corellian Corvette. Yup one fast piece of junk. Doesn't move now two cores are enemy of the third but the third controls the engines and weapons. You can have it if you can move it. Was my ship here is the key card take it for a drive." He started laughing a mad cackle and walked away. Aric smiled even if it would never fly again he would have it. It was wrong to covet the ship, but the engineer in him couldn't let it go. He concentrated and the ship rose a foot and then slammed down. The old man's laughter died and he turned around as Aric moved it again closer to the main docking hatch. "Your a jedi?"

"Yes and I got it to move." Aric said with a bit of pride. "When we finished loading can you kill the gravity in this bay?"

"Sure, sure, anything." the old man said and laughed again this time one that was filled with a bit of hope. "If you do get her flying again watch the thrusters they are a bit touchy." Aric waved as the man walked away mumbling to himself. He looked at the ship and then disappeared through a hatch. As promised the gravity released and Aric lifted the ship easily from the cockpit and guided it to the main hanger bay, and set it down.

"I want a droid team in there to down load the conversion programs into the ships systems. Start with the engines and weapon droid core first, it resisted some how, and if you find out how, maybe we will have a better reversion program out of it." Aric told the bay foreman. "Once the three droids are peaceable again fix her up."

"Aric what is that tin can doing on my ship?" Jayme complained as she walked up. Aric smiled and she smiled back but still looked concerned.

"I thought it was time I got a ship of my own, and this is the perfect ship. I have a design just like and with a bit of work and paint it will be as good as new. Meet the Hawke's Nest."

"Um honey it says Dawn's Horizon on the side, but then again it does look like it has seen its last horizon." she teased him.

"Hey this ship is fast once it is running again that is." Aric stated. "And then it can be our little get away cruiser."

"That is if you can get it to fly." Jayme said sceptically. They got out of the techs way and headed back to the bridge. Two hours later they continued their journey on the way to Coruscant. Seven more weeks and this part of the journey would be over. Jayme and Aric continued to train together more and more as her skills rose not just in martial arts but in lightsaber combat as well. Aric worked on the Hawke's Nest and flew it for the first time three weeks later, and Jayme guided him in the flying then he let her take over and he knew he had a lot to learn as she put the ship to it maximum and a bit over. The controls were not just touchy but down right suicidal. Aric planned that was the next thing to fix among the other hundred or so things still wrong. The droid core that had resisted did have a simpler firewall then they had come up with and with a few tweaks they added it to the data cores. By the end of the seven weeks the ship was flying without fault and even at maximum it didn't stress out the systems they had improved upon. Jayme was at a level similar to what Aric knew when he first turned on a lightsaber, but she was a match with the blade a more instinctual fighter then he was.

They were on the bridge again and maybe for the last time. Coruscant was not just the capital of the Republic but also the main headquarters of the Navy as well. They reverted to normal space and followed the Navy's guidance buoys.

"Perseverance please change course to the following route." Coruscant control ordered.

"Coruscant control this is the Perseverance. Why do you want to place us among civilian traffic?" Jayme replied.

"Perseverance you are not clear for use of the military lanes. They are reserved for the navy." control answered.

"Control this is the Republic Cruiser Perseverance, this ship is a navy vessel." Jayme replied with aggravation in her tone.

"I have no records that your vessel is a navy ship. Head to the stated course or you will be boarded and imprisoned." control threatened.

"Control you can't be serious?" Jayme complained. "This vessel is a navy vessel I know are codes are out of date but you have to have some record. I don't think you want to start an incident in these crowded space lanes. Get naval Command on the horn cause the first ship that get too close will get a taste of what the Perseverance's turbo laser batteries can do."

"Did you say turbo lasers?" control asked. "You got to be bluffing no ship has turbo lasers anymore. They don't work without a droid core controlling most of the systems."

"Control this ship has been in the unknown regions for twenty two years do you really think I am bluffing?" Jayme sternly replied.

"Perseverance this is the Glorious. You can calm down we just arrived and it looks like we have to bail you out." Admiral Carty stated.

"Thank you admiral. I thought you were a head of us." Jayme replied.

"Ah well Captain Stone we are faster but our computers are slower so closer to the core you become faster." Carty answered.

"Perseverance my apologies continue on course. Admiral Carty verified your codes as valid." control stated.

"Thank you control, Perseverance out." Jayme ended the transmission. "Sensors report all traffic ahead."

"Lane is straight and clear of all traffic." Ann reported.

"Good prep for a mini jump I am tired of waiting. You may jump when ready. Let's make them jealous of what they used to be able to do." Jayme ordered. Aric smiled and though a bit risky he felt no warning from the Force. The jump happened and it was over before any effect appeared. Betty got an earful from Coruscant control followed by Navy control. She handle both with tact and refused to let either speak with the captain. The Perseverance was among the largest vessels in the system and she had a point to set with command and it was made to show that she maybe young and inexperienced but she was bold and stubborn also.

A half an hour later they were docked with the station, and the two of them were waiting for the hatch to open. Jayme and Aric had on new uniforms very like jedi robes but with a military cut. Jayme wore her captains rank and other badges that identified her as the captain of the Perseverance, but also identified her as a jedi. Aric wore the same but his rank identified him as a jedi officer. He didn't want to wear the rank but Jayme had convinced him that he would need it, and no naval officer would counter his claim as they both wore lightsabers and that added to the assumed rank. The hatch opened and Jayme and Aric lead her escorts down the tube. Arriving at the other end they were stopped by a young sub commander with security tabs.

"By order of the chief of staff you are hereby relieved of command until a board of review can be assembled. Further you have violated naval regulations and preformed a hazardous mini jump into the system and threatened this system with aggressive actions." the officer declared. "You are hereby ordered to hand over your arms and submit to arrest."

"I am in command of the Perseverance until and only when the Jedi High Council releases the Perseverance from their service. Second both naval and civilian control failed to inform my command that mini jumps were now against regulation as they were common practice in the past. Ignorance is not an excuse but neither is silence." Jayme countered. "By failing to properly address me, I can by right have you arrested. Finally I am a Jedi and that puts you out of the equation. Now step aside, sub commander." Aric wasn't sure if he would, but he did and made an apology to her and she accepted. Aric was seeing a new side to her. Bold, brash and fully confident. All her research and studying of regulations and naval protocol was paying off. How long she could push was a matter yet to be decided. They were escorted to the base commander's office and they were not kept waiting long.

"Captain Stone you have a lot of guts. I'm Admiral Orzo Venoda commander of this base and commander of the 2nd home fleet. I served on a ship like the Perseverance and I am glad to see her return to Republic space. I just got finished reviewing the records of the Perseverance and I honor those orders but you have a problem. The Jedi Council has not left the temple since before the start of the Second Droid Revolution, and many believe they are gone. That also brings up the question on whether or not you can claim to be jedi." he explained. "So the Perseverance is yours for the time being, but not for very long. The military chiefs will make their decision soon and without any input required from you."

"Admiral, I fully understand that my time as the captain of the Perseverance is limited but no officer would take on the ship or her crew of biots. I was also told that a refit of the ship would cost many years and cost more then two similar sized ships. As far as us being jedi it is true and Aric Lorn's father was a jedi master and he was trained in a fashion by his father and Aric has trained me." Jayme replied. "Unless you are willing and you can find a crew willing to work with droids again. I think my command is secure. In the time it took to get here we have isolated the program structure that made the droids revolt and battled with four of their ships, destroyed two while the other two escaped. Not a single of their attacks were effective against the Perseverance."

"Well said, and I agree with you, but the chiefs of staff don't think that way." Venoda stated. "I suggest you start with the Jedi Temple if you can get through their shield and bring them back to the living then I think you will remain the youngest captain to ever serve in the Republic fleet. Come I would like to hear in detail of your journey and this Sol system you come from." His tone prevented any chance to refuse and the meal was exceptional as they both talked about their journey and about Earth, which took several hours. He then toured the ship and Gara Mano gave him a in depth briefing on the biots and what they were and were not. The biots still carried the same names but all had unique faces as it was decided it would make the average being nervous around so many twins. A few had chosen new names like Paniel but many were still deciding theirs. Naval Command issued their decision and Jayme remained in command but the ship would be locked down until a proper inspection could be made of the ship and the new anti droid programing. This was acceptable to Jayme and a relief as she was glad that she was still captain, but no longer wanted to fight to keep it other than the effect it would have on the crew. The next day Jayme and Aric were given clearance to land the Hawke's Nest near the silent jedi temple.

"Do you feel it?" Aric asked as they saw the temple for the first time. "The Force is weaker here."

"Yes, I wonder could they still be alive after all this time?" Jayme asked.

"Who knows. They could have all became one with the force or died from starvation or found a way to live in their prison. They might have had enough food bearing plants to grow crops, but that depends on their population and their supplies at the time." Aric theorized as they approached the temple on one of its bridges.

"We sure have gained a crowd. I think the admiral has a leak. Though we were not silent about being jedi." Jayme stated and waved to the cameras and to the slowly growing crowd behind them. They didn't cheer or shout to them. Aric felt a rising tension from them, and anger. Aric knew the questions they were asking why now why did the these jedi return, or where were they when billions were dying?

"Come on they don't seam to like us very much." Aric said and they increased their pace to the shield. They felt a strong compulsion to leave and go into hiding, but they resisted as their goals conflicted with the shield and once near it they both knew the shield was created and reinforced by the Force.

"This is strong. I don't know what power it would take to knock it down but I believe not even a nuke could penetrate the shield and if it did it would destroy the temple." Jayme said as Aric felt the shield. He activated his lightsaber and struck it and bounced back but when he pushed it through it showed no resistance. Jayme tried with hers and showed the same effect. Aric tried to touch it but it threw his hand back but didn't harm him.

"A puzzle to solve indeed." Aric stated.

"Try to force it open maybe we can open a hole using the Force?" Jayme questioned.

"This shield is like a lightsaber we could cut the Force part of the shield but so long as they have power we still can't go through." Aric theorized.

"Okay then two blades at once?" Jayme suggested. She activated her blade and so did Aric. A line appeared connecting the two blades and Aric tried his second blade and a triangle opening formed. They smiled at each other and made the hole larger and jumped through.

"Holonet news here I just witnessed the two possible jedi have breached the shield to the temple they have breached the shield. It is still unknown where they come from or what they plan to do?" The reporter explained. "But with not seeing a single jedi for fifteen years it remains to be seen. Many questions have been asked as to why the jedi vanished and many blame them for not seeing the droid revolt and stopping..."

"I lost contact with the ship." Jayme reported.

"That is to be expected." Aric replied as he worked on opening the door. "Wish we could have brought a droid with us. It is going to take time to open this door." Jayme walked up to the door and waved. She jumped back as it suddenly opened. Aric then felt dumb that he didn't try that first as he went straight to the control panel.

"After you." Jayme offered amused by what he felt. He swatted her behind as he walked into the corridor filled with plants. A few strikes and they could walk through unhindered. They saw no one as they walked down this long straight corridor, but the fruit on the plants was a sign that someone lived here. The second thing they felt the force even stronger here then outside. The hall ended in the room of a thousand fountains. "Stunningly beautiful and sad." They paused taking in the view and feeling renewed strength. Here was peace and it lifted them up. They heard laughter from children and they both followed the sound. Reaching the far end of the room they spotted six children about ten years of age and both thought that odd. The children saw them and after a quick discussion the oldest boy approached them. Aric and Jayme smiled at the boy and squatted down as he got close.

"You are strangers, yet I feel the force in you. Have you come from the outside?" the boy asked.

"Yes, we have come a long way to speak with the Jedi Council. Could you take us to them?" Jayme asked as she smiled at the boy.

"You should not have come. No one is allowed to leave the temple." the boy answered.

"We entered and we can leave the same way." Aric stated, but the boy still looked skeptical.

"Run along children I will deal with the strangers." A young female ordered and the children scattered. "I would have been her sooner but lifts have been unpredictable and I didn't want to be delayed by getting stuck. I am Padawan Urela the masters have been expecting you."

"I am Jedi Adept Aric Lorn and this is Jedi Adept Jayme Stone." Aric replied to her greeting and bowed just like she did.

"Pleasure to meet you if you will follow me." she turned and walked away. They followed her and were lost within minutes. Not because she was deliberately taking a circular route, but that was how the temple was built. Every hall they traveled and every room they crossed was filled with plant life. Some sections with fruit and some without. They passed other jedi from young to a few that were older. None of them stopped the three, but they paused to let them by or to watch them pass. Aric got the feeling that maybe all of them were younglings or padawans. They had yet to see anyone their age or older, but without adults where did the children come from?

"We will take the lift here to the council chamber. It is the only dependable lift remaining." Urela informed them as she hit the call button and the door opened. She walked in first and Aric followed Jayme in. The ride up was not as quick as it could have been, but was smooth and the doors opened quickly once they arrived. "Down the hall is the council chambers. From here you may go along. They walked out and saw no plants in the hall except for the occasional pot. Aric felt Jayme's nervousness and he was nervous also he had taken time to look up the information on the members of the jedi council and most had been masters for years. Aric took Jayme's hand and they walked together down the hall to the chamber and looked at each other before entering. This was not a small room like in the movies but a large room more like the video games, but Aric felt their power as they all stared at them. Aric automatically started counting cards in his head and that made a few raise their eyebrows or the equivalent. When they reached the center they stopped and waited. Aric looked from one to the other. They all looked at peace and calm. Time had not been too easy on some or they were just very old.

"It has been a long time since a jedi has returned to this temple, Master Lorn. Truly a long time. We thought you had perished on your mission and yet you return to us, but I sense there is a difference in you and your padawan is strong in the force." Master Vronik, a species that reminded Aric of Yoda but he was a bit larger and gray instead of green. And he had dark thick black hair.

"Master Vronik it is a pleasure to be here but though I carry the Lorn name I am not Jorus but his son Aric. My father was absorbed by the one called Darth Gorith and that is one of the reasons we have come." Aric corrected him. The master laughed, but the others saw not his amusement.

"I stand corrected. Your strength in the force and what I see is just like your father's signature, and that is not unheard of in blood relatives. Rare in children to match the parent. There is something you are not telling us." Master Vronik replied.

"My father failed in his mission to stop Darth Gorith and he escaped the Sol system in my father's ship. He left a memory of knowledge I would need and it has taught me much of how to be a jedi. That is what you feel of him in me." Aric explained.

"Ah a memory node, yes a skill some jedi possess. A holocron can extract it and place it to rest. You must learn the skill to do so or it will harm you over time." A Cerean Master replied. "That you learned the force from it has never been heard possible. Your father must of placed much of his knowledge in the memory. Tell us how long has this memory been inside of your mind?"

"Since I was five years old, about seventeen years." Aric answered.

"Then now I know why I brought this with me today." the master floated a holocron in front of him. Aric felt drawn to it and took it through the force and pulled it closer to him. "The process is simple to learn and it will draw out the memory node and settle in the holocron. Your knowledge of the force shall remain intact. You simply must concentrate on the memory and let it go. A hard thing it might be for you, but a greater understanding of your father you will gain."

Aric nodded to them and looked to Jayme and she smiled and her face showed hopeful. He looked at the cube and searched for the node and he found it. He knew it contain much more then he ever expected, but it was ready for this and it showed him how not just to let the memories go but how to charge a holocron himself. He didn't know he had started the process until the knowledge pored out from him. The knowledge he had already learned flowed out first and then the knowledge of how he fought the droids so long ago was revealed and it was his father that had fought, and not him. That is why he had little memory of fighting them himself. The memories turned into a blur as skills and abilities he was not yet ready to learn or understand pored out. It pained him to lose so much that he didn't know of his father, but his father's presence calmed him and made him understand it was for the best. A feeling of peace and happiness filled him as the process ended. Though he felt he had lost a part of himself he gained the knowledge that this part of his father was free.

"It is done." the master stated as the holocron floated back to him. "This will give us a full picture of what happened with your father's mission and to him. In time we will allow you to study it and gain what knowledge you need from him, but much you already know. Tell us of the Perseverance and her special crew. Are they alive to you or are they as dead as any droid?"

"If I may masters, I am the captain of the Perseverance as my father was. I saw them as human way before I truly felt them with the force, and now that I have seen a holocron I can tell you that they are similar in function. They are machines, but with a organic system that serves as a vessel. They contain the memories of the host they were copied from but not the host. Each are unique with the same starting point. You can feel them in the force and they appear different from a human, but as I said they are as human as any. Each has their own desires and feelings. One among them is the host. A scientist that died during the transfer process. For a long time she had no memory of it. With our help she has excepted her new life and freed from the pain of transfer. She is a Twilek and in her I feel her the same as I did from the few other Twilek I have felt. In her I feel her soul." Jayme finished her explanation and it shocked some of the masters and others just nodded. They were silent for a few minutes as her words sunk in.

"It is good that I feel from you that the knowledge to do so has been lost." Master Vronik said. "No one should be forced in another body to continue living as a machine. The fact it took a jedi to heal the damage that was caused to complete the process speaks much about the dangers. I believe a master would not of made the same choice he would have saw that she was trapped here and would have released her to the force. I would like to meet her and see the effect myself and to know if I am right in my thoughts. Tell us what else brought you to the temple. I feel it bothers you greatly."

"Why have you locked yourselves away when the galaxy needed you more. The droids revolted and the Republic is in pieces. Billions died did you not feel it. Even now they continue to fight and suffer. I felt it on this planet. The jedi were a symbol of hope and you took it all away when you locked yourself in this temple. Are you so dead to the world that you forgot the living?" Aric replied and felt anger and it was an effort to calm himself. "When we came in here the crowd that gathered was not hopeful but angry as I am now."

"Then I advice you to let go of your anger. This will be difficult to explain but our lack of action was necessary." Master Vronik explained. "Many jedi felt the growing warning and we sent many out to find the source of the troubles to come. As others gained insight a decision was made. A very difficult one to forsake the ones we have sworn to protect, but vital. All the masters saw a darkness coming and each felt that we could not stop it as we were. To do so would have destroyed us all. We prepared and made the temple self sufficient able to support many more then was here. We did send out some of the jedi to watch or the ones who had no opposite in our order. They were given one additional request to find a mate, and raise children or if they were unwilling to form such an attachment then to find a few pupils to teach. This has not been the first time we have allowed our order to grow in such a way, but the first time we did when we had many instead of a few. In such a controlled environment our students have grown in the force far faster then before. They lack experience in skills such as needed in negotiations, but have learned from the masters and knights here in the Temple what they can. It is not our time to return as they are not yet knights or padawans. In five years we will double our number and in ten quadruple the amount of knights. Then we can return to the universe and heal the damage that has been caused."

"So that is it. The Republic must wait ten more years as planet after planet dies fighting the droids when we have come and in the time it took to get here we already have a way to fight back and put droids back under the control of the sentient species that they were designed to assist." Aric replied. "Then continue to hide, but it would have been better if you had vanished or gone to Dantooine. At least there you could have had room for all the jedi and not in this prison you have created."

"There is an enclave on Dantooine and there the exiled jedi have gathered, and many of the former students that we trained but didn't advance to padawan status." one master answered and was silenced.

"That is not needed in this discussion." Master Vronik warned. "You have brought much to us. Your father's mission, the knowledge to fight the droids, and this we must study and discuss privately. Go now but do not leave as there is much that you still have to learn." Aric looked at each master in turn and felt concern. They were hiding something from them. Something that would make him understand the true threat why they felt they needed to hide where they were in plain site. Aric turned and walked out. While Jayme stayed for another reason. One Aric felt was private even if he knew the subject.

"Masters one thing has remained to be discussed. The fate of the Perseverance and her crew. Twenty three years ago the ship was assigned to the jedi order and has now returned to a universe that fears droids. One that I feel will not except them, but rather destroy them. Can I have your decision now on whether the Perseverance remains in the hands of the jedi order or shall it be returned to the Republic Navy?" Jayme requested.

"We have not reviewed Jorus Lorn's holocron. Rest assured that will be the first thing we do. His mission was important and the threat of Darth Gorith is linked to the Perseverance her crew was designed to hunt him. Why they were not used remains undiscovered at this time." Master Vronik replied. "I can tell you this, the Perseverance is no longer your ship and has left this system. We transmitted a series of orders and the crew followed them before you arrived in this chamber."

"Why? That action has certainly caused them to be listed as enemy." Jayme asked shocked.

"We are not completely isolated here a select few know the truth and helped in the departure. More we can not say." Master Vronik stated. Jayme stared at him then stormed out of the chamber. Aric saw her approach as he waited for the lift. "The nerve they sent my ship away with her captain. Let's leave here I don't feel comfortable." the lift arrived and they got on and it started its slow descent as the doors closed.

"We will but not without hearing their answer. I would also like to have my father's holocron." Aric replied. "I do wonder what caused them to act?"

"They said the biots were created to hunt Darth Gorith, so I assume that is what they will do. I just don't understand, how do they expect them to find Gorith without help from the Republic?" Jayme asked. Aric didn't know, but the masters believed they could. They met Padawan Urela as they reached the bottom.

"I am to be your guide until you learn your way around." Urela said as they came out. "I will show you your quarters and then show you to the cafeteria as I am hungry and I am sure you are as well." She started to walk with her and she continued. "From there I can show you the classrooms and exercise rooms. I know you will love it here."

"Love it here? Your tone implies that we are staying, and that is something I am not willing to accept." Aric replied. "You are right that we are growing hungry but after we eat I want to see the library first."

"Oh I thought the masters would tell you couldn't leave. I just assumed, but you are staying for a little while? I so much want to hear about what it is like on the outside. Not just what we have in the data files." Urela asked.

"We could tell you little as we only saw a few starports and flew directly here to the temple, but we can tell you about Earth the planet we come from and I doubt you have read about it." Jayme replied. She started telling her a general history of Earth and somethings Aric knew and others he didn't. Urela absorbed the information like a sponge.

"So here we are this will be your quarters Adept Lorn and across the hall is Adept Stone's quarters. It is rare to be given these quarters without passing the trials as they are assigned only to knights." Urela explained.

"We will use the same quarters as we are a couple. As far as the quarters are concerned we are not members of the order and Jayme is a Captain of the Republic Navy and my rank as a officer was not challenged." Aric replied.

"You can't, the council approves all pairings, but I


	21. Chapter 21

understand. I feel you love each other very much." Urela said with hope in her voice. Her stomach then growled and she blushed. Jayme waved her on and she lead straight to the cafeteria. The food was plain, but varied and fresh and it had been a long time since they ate fresh food. Aric saw that a few of the tables contained older jedi and more of a balance between the children, teens, and adults. He also thought it was strange that they were not an attraction being strangers as they only received wary glances from the knights and masters present. After they finished Urela talked about the classrooms they passed and what was taught in each. She lead them into an exercise room and quickly hurried across in the middle they heard someone rushing towards them and they turned and saw a being that reminded Aric of Kit Fisto flying through the air with lightsaber in hand. They all rolled away from the sudden attack and each activated their lightsabers. Aric and Jayme realized that they were not the focus of the attack as the floor vibrated from his landing and went after Urela. Aric felt her sudden fear and sprang after the Nautalonian. Her fear turned to surprise as the jedi turned to Aric and blocked his attacks and let him maneuver around to separate the two of them. Jayme stayed out of it, but didn't lower her guard. The jedi laughed and pressed his attack on Aric, and Aric smiled as he judged him an equal in ability. It was no longer to interfere but to see how good the jedi was? After ten minutes they locked blades and the jedi nodded.

"You fight well an equal to most of my students. I would say this is a draw don't you agree." he stated and they backed off putting their blades away. "I had heard their were strangers here and I didn't expect to see them so soon, or to get a chance to spare with them."

"Nor did I expect to have to defend an attack on one not prepared for such." Aric replied.

"Ah well this is a training room all must expect to face a challenge when crossing the room." the jedi explained. "I am Knight Jortu, weapons master and Urela's master."

"I am Aric Lorn and that is Jayme Stone." Aric replied. "I wouldn't have interfered if I didn't feel Urela's fear."

"Ah yes something that we have been working on for some time." Jortu answered. "She excels in so many areas, but the fighting arts are still a challenge."

"Maybe it isn't her but her trainer. If she is afraid then she lacks confidence and what little I have seen proves that jumping her is not the best way." Aric stated.

"Hmm, yes I have been thinking to get to that, but I had to try a few different approaches first as she doesn't lack for confidence and she is skilled with the blade. Her weakness is fear of surprise attack and only by being surprised can she work to overcome that fear." Jortu explained.

"Increasing her fear or attacking her like you have only brings more fear not understanding. It only increases the fear and can turn to hate faster then confidence. Do you want her to hate you?" Jayme asked calmly.

"Well, you certainly have confidence in full, and a sharp mind." he replied. "I was wondering why the council placed her under my tutelage and you revealed the answer in minutes were I have spent months. Thank you sometimes the teacher must learn from the student. I will learn to change how she is to be taught." Urela was surprised and she began to smile at his change of heart.

"Good, cause I met a few fighters in my day that still have yet to learn that lesson." Aric said as he walked away. He wasn't convinced that Jortu would change that easily.

"He does not believe me does he?" Jortu asked.

"Should he? I know what he speaks of and he has been training in martial arts since he was five, and he has had many teachers each different and some cruel." Jayme explained. "I have seen him fight and he was holding back. Had he attacked like he did one of his cruel teachers you would not have left this room conscious."

"Oh I don't think it would have gone that far." Jortu replied. "I was holding back also."

"Overconfidence is a weakness, Knight Jortu." Jayme said before she also walked away.

"You better catch up Urela, and I am sorry we will talk later." Jortu stated and Urela smiled.

"Yes master." she said as she ran after them. "Thank you for your help I didn't think he would listen."

"I have met his type and they rarely do listen and only when one stands up to them." Aric replied. "That is what you have to learn. He is your teacher and your master, but you are not a slave. Always question whether to do something, out loud or silently. Don't do something because he told you to, but question the why? If it is new, try it and if it bothers you ask for another way. A good teacher will then show you one or explain this is the only way. Think on that, and feel free to tell him what I said."

"I will think on this and tell him." Urela stated. "Here we are the great library. It is said that if you search for something here and don't find it then it no longer exists, hasn't been found, or never did."

"It is even larger then I imagined." Aric said as he looked around. "It looks like you could get lost in here for days."

"Some students have, but they are found within hours." Urela stated. "Is there anything you want to look up, or learn about?"

"Oh there is many things I would love to learn about, but I doubt we will be given access." Aric replied.

"You have basic access all you have to do is go to a terminal and wave your hand over the scanner and it will open up the index." Urela answered as she showed them. "See that easy."

"Let me guess, there is a chip in your arm?" Jayme asked before Aric did.

"Yes everyone has one." Urela replied.

"We don't and as for me, I will never have one." Aric said as he looked at the index and saw it was similar to the one on the Perseverance.

"I see." Urela said.

"I don't think you do, but it is not my place to question." Aric replied. Aric sat down and looked at the console. It had a hand scanner like the ship so he placed his hand on it not thinking it would work. It scanned his hand and the screen changed. Urela gasped as her ID went away and another appeared.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"My father's hand print. I sliced it from the Perseverance to have quicker access to my father's logs and to certain information the biots wouldn't give me access to. Coming here I thought I would need it and it seams it works here too." Aric explained. "I may have been denied the records from his ship, but I want to see what he was talking about when he mentioned the library." Jayme sat down at the next terminal and waved her arm over the scanner. It opened the same index that Urela had.

"You have access too I thought you two didn't have chips?" Urela asked.

"I don't but this is my father's watch and he said as an officer he had limited access to the jedi library, and I figured I would try it." Jayme replied and started typing and like Aric was oblivious to her surroundings in seconds. Urela having nothing to do, but wait chose to study one of her subjects until they were finished. Aric studied Darth Gorith's history and a better understanding of who he was and of the war he waged. He also looked up his father's records what he did and how he thought. He then looked up Earth wondering what information they had on the planet. He got a wait symbol and then a restricted access from this terminal message and then an access revoked user deceased message. Aric sighed and got up.

"Got the user deceased message I see." Jayme stated as she too got up.

"Ya, but I learned enough." Aric replied as he took off the fake skin. "I am surprised we are not surrounded by now."

"They noticed and will mention it to you, and to me for not saying anything." Urela said looking meek.

"Just tell them it wasn't your place to question our access and it wasn't. I wasn't looking at anything I didn't already know in part." Aric stated. "Come on you can finish the tour and leave us by our quarters. I am sure you have other duties that you need to complete before bed." She agreed and completed the tour. She left them in the cafeteria when she was done and explained how to get back to their quarters. Aric and Jayme sat down and discussed what they had seen and discovered. No one talked to them and many glanced or stared depending on their curiosity level. They felt the others shock as they openly kissed something they did when without thought. Jayme shrugged and they left without showing they felt the objection to the disregard for their customs. They returned to their quarters and found them functional and the bed would be big enough for them. They meditated and practiced Tai Chi before giving up on being called back to the council tonight. The next morning they were awakened by a Kamino Jedi master.

"Rise it is time for you to be tested." she stated. "Up, up."

"How did you get in here?" Aric asked. "Ever hear of knocking?"

"The door was open and jedi masters have no need to knock." she replied. "Get up, you are to be tested and the council will be watching."

"That's nice and we will as soon as you close the door on your way out." Aric stated.

"We?" she asked. "And you have nothing to hide that I haven't seen before." Jayme pulled the covers down and glared at the master.

"Yes we and we are naked and it is considered a very large breach of privacy on my planet to be in someone's bedroom, and in some places a capital offense." Jayme quickly explained. She gave here biggest smile. The master cocked her head and wordlessly left the room. "That is something I will not tolerate. My mother even asked permission to enter my room, and at four in the morning." Aric chuckled as he got up and started to dress.

"Things are way different here, but I think we can handle it for a few days." Aric stated.

"Oh I figured that when I saw that only the bedrooms had doors but that didn't stop her." Jayme fired back and then sighed. "There is emotion, yet peace."

"That is the old code they may use the new code. There no emotion, only peace." Aric mentioned.

"I don't care the new code is broken. The Sith code proves it." Jayme countered.

"Then maybe we shouldn't mention the code until they do." Aric said.

"Wonder what their tests are going to be?" Jayme asked. "Not as hard as yours I hope." she said as she kissed him. "You ready slow poke." He laughed and they walked out. The Kaminoan Master was calmly waiting in the hall and walked away as they appeared. They followed behind to where they were lead to. It was a large exercise room with an obstacle course taking up most of it.

"This is the first test. It has many paths and some are harder and others are a challenge. The three over there shall demonstrate each path. You may begin when they finish. They watched and saw the various challenges from impossible jumps and drops to other obstacles that tested strength and flexibility. Jayme took the easy path and Aric the middle and sometimes the harder obstacle. Jayme completed the course before Aric and was as winded as he was when he finished. He had found the course a challenge and had taken the low way when he found he couldn't leap as far as he thought. The master said nothing and continued on. The next series of rooms contained puzzles some childishly simple to the impossible until shown how. Aric did what he could and left it at that. The end rooms contained puzzles that you had to move with your mind to complete or heat up or cool down. Some were explained others were left to be figured out alone. After breakfast two hours later they were sat down and told to complete a four hour test on knowledge. Aric answered what he knew and some of the questions he didn't even understand the structure. No multiple choice for jedi it seamed. Once he had the math science and engineering questions he knew out of the way he meditated until the time was up. He felt Jayme's frustration until she too gave up and calmed herself.

After lunch they were lead to another exercise room and the first test was in martial arts, hand to hand. Jayme was taken to the other side and both were told to demonstrate what they knew. Jayme was finished before Aric as she knew only two styles and Aric showed only three of his most complex styles. Then they faced off against another and fought. As with the obstacle course they had and easy, medium and difficult partner. Jayme won the first one and it was a draw for the second and lost the third but it was close. For Aric this was his show and won the first fight quickly and the second just as quickly and the third almost got a point in before he won that one too. He then faced a fourth opponent and had to switch styles many times to avoid certain strikes and only beat her when he switched to an Echani style followed by another switch to drunken monkey kung fu which he hadn't mastered yet but his opponent couldn't counter. From what he felt from their observers they didn't expect him to win. He didn't want to preform for them but this is what he had wanted to be challenged by people that had spent their whole life perfecting and thousands of years to learn the best ways to do things.

"Very good I am impressed." Jortu complimented. "Now I will get another chance to fight you, but I won't hold back."

"Good I won't either." Aric replied.

"To face me all you have to do is go through these three tests and I'm all yours." Jortu added. Aric looked at the three stations and frowned. He saw that they were made to test his ability with a lightsaber, but as he searched the sword fighting styles he knew none of them felt they fit and he could only go through the stations on instinct alone.

"Single or dual wielding?" Aric asked.

"Your choice." he answered.

"Do I get a demonstration?" Aric asked.

"None, but I do suggest you close your eyes and let the force guide you." Jortu suggested to him. No help at all, great, Aric thought. He studied each section in turn and it still left questions in his mind. He went to the first and centered himself in the force, and let go. He didn't care if he had done anything or did it perfectly, but as he opened his eyes he felt their satisfaction. Then he felt the pain from the sting shots from the droid balls that shot at him. He checked himself and found no burn marks and he pushed the pain to the side and let the force wash them away. He was energized and Jortu's sudden attack didn't surprise him in the least. Jortu was leaping and jumping all over the place. Aric felt like Count Dooku when he fought Yoda. Aric smiled this was best part of the day and he let go and countered and feinted and stabbed. He added kicks here and there and leaped away as he felt something was wrong. Jortu had felt it too or he would have gone after him and Aric saw that had he not pulled his last strike Jortu would have been missing his arm.

"I'm done with these tests." Aric said.

"Why are your blades not properly set?" Jortu asked.

"Because they are weapons and not training blades, and you deliberately left yourself open at the risk of your arm to get a killing blow that would have come had I remained in place." Aric explained. "I am a stranger here and though my father gave me memories to guide my training. There are things he left out. Like training settings and all the schooling a jedi goes through. Without the memory node I couldn't have known. With it I may have."

"Jedi Lorn you have shown many strengths and weaknesses but most are in areas that we expected you to lack knowledge of. Knight Jortu lost his arm a long time ago and he knew you would be faced with a dilemma either take his arm and lose the fight or break contact thinking he foolishly risked himself in a test." Master Vronik explained as he walked slowly up. "We know what your father left you and what he didn't. You are an exceptional fighter with a strongly balanced fighting style. You solved puzzles that take at least a few demonstrations to solve. We can teach you to gain a better understanding of the force and fill in the gaps in your education, but you have a different education base, very focused in a specific field. Taking in your results you passed the padawan and the knight trials. Jedi Stone passed the padawan trials and with a bit more training she would be ready for her knight trials. If it is your desire we would welcome you both into the Jedi Order." Aric thought about it and he looked at Jayme she looked thrilled at the idea, but their isolation and what they had failed to do was another thing lastly they followed an ethics code that was flawed, but at one point in history it was not.

"I will have to think about it as I have reservations that deal directly with the jedi code." Aric replied. "If I were to agree then I would put myself under the jedi code and I find too many faults with the code. On the other hand I do agree with the old jedi code."

"The jedi code has served the order well. We see no faults in the code." Jortu interrupted. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

"Without emotion we deny ourselves love, compassion, hope, joy, forgiveness, and all other positive emotions. If you deny ignorance then you claim you know everything and cease to learn. Life is full of passion good and bad. Serenity comes with understanding passion. Chaos and harmony are also link to each other without one you cannot have the other." Aric argued. "To deny emotions, ignorance, passion, chaos, and death you are no more then droids. Emotionless logic driven machines unable to see beyond your programing. Emotions, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force. By understanding my emotions and controlling them I gain peace. By claiming I am ignorant, I never stop to gain knowledge. By claiming I am driven by passion because I am human, I can strive for serenity. Knowing there is chaos and that with understanding I can balance it with serenity or order. Finally the Force is life but also death. Life is the beginning and death is the end and another beginning. I am human and I do not deny what I am that is something I must live with. Just like a Wookie must control his natural rage, or be called a mad claw, so too must a jedi recognize his humanity or racial equivalent."

"Then you understand the jedi code very well. This is something we teach and the wisdom to see the underlying meanings of the code. It is not the words that makes up the code, but the understanding of the code." Master Vronik stated. "Both wordings of the code can be misunderstood. It takes understanding to make the code apply to your life."

"I will think on this then." Aric replied. "Have you come to a determination on Darth Gorith and my father's mission?"

"We have and it is complete." Master Vronik answered. "The creature that was Darth Gorith is more your father then Gorith or both. Which ever one it is now is not a threat this much is clear through the force. Had Gorith been in control he would have killed you all once the Perseverance was taken. He gained strength from death. The biots will find him and bring him here if possible. The programing that you have developed has changed the feel of the force. The scales have tipped, but this will require much thought and meditation determine its direction. More I cannot say." Aric and Jayme watched him go and the other masters who had stayed silent. Jortu congratulated them both and the few other knights did as well. At the evening meal things had changed. Many spoke with them and even some of the masters hinted at wanting to train them further.

They didn't turn the offers down, but neither did they accept them. Over the next five days they immersed themselves in daily life at the temple. Aric and Jayme spared with many of the other knights, or studied in the library or were trained in abilities that Aric or Jayme had trouble with or didn't know about. On the sixth day Aric made his decision and sat down with Jayme to discuss it.

"I am leaving." Aric said. "I can learn much here but I feel this is not the time to stay."

"We have learned so much a few more weeks and we will know twice as much as before." Jayme countered. "I feel we must leave, but I feel that we will need further knowledge."

"A few more weeks that turn into months then to years. I can see that happening, but I am drawn to help and in here I cannot help. I know you feel it too." Aric argued. "We were just beginning to make a difference, and now if we stay I sense the jedi in this temple will never come out of hiding."

"We could argue this for weeks, but I sense the same. I guess I needed you to voice it." Jayme replied. "Plus our permit at the landing pad will expire tomorrow." Aric laughed and so did she.

"I have explored this place and I have found a few interesting things mainly they have enough ships to leave here." Aric mentioned. "I asked Jortu about it and they said that they couldn't use the ships as they required droids to assist in they operation of those vessels so I gave him the anti droid programing. He said he would sneak onto the ships and work on the droids stored inside, but could never activate one for very long before it tried to kill him. I think once he finishes the council will maybe decide to come out of hiding."

"Or run to where ever they decide to go." Jayme countered. "I wonder if they would really leave the temple. They would be giving up the library and thousands of years of history."

"They did that the minute the doors closed and raised the shield." Aric added. They looked to the door as they heard a knock. A few knights and padawans stood there. Aric wondered how much they had over heard them talking about. "Hi guys what's got you looking so serious?"

"We over heard that you are leaving and what you said about the ships. We also want to leave and have for some time but didn't know how to pass the shields." Knight Ferc replied. "We want to come with you."

"Do you?" Jayme asked. "Do you think the world outside would want you? Or is it you see us as a way to escape this order that has raised you, trained you, and supported you? Do you feel this is a prison? You will have nothing if you leave and the government might help you, but more then likely they will use you. We have a ship and we also have connections that you do not have. Plus we have money not much but it is a start. If we show you the way out then we would only do so if two of you were our friends, but none of you are. I am sure that there are more of you then the few here and I do not want to except the responsibility of letting you all out. Go I think a bit of patience is all you need."

"How can you judge us so? We know what we will face, but it is our choice." Knight Ferc replied.

"It was Revan's and Malak's choice to disobey the council and it lead them to the darkside. If they had heeded the council. The Republic would have survived and found out why the Mandelorians attacked. The jedi then would have been able to face the Sith Empire in strength instead of with so few three hundred years later." Aric reminded them. They all looked at each other, and then back to them.

"Very well Knight Lorn and Knight Stone." Ferc replied.

"Knight Ferc I am a padawan and not yet a knight." Jayme corrected.

"Your bearing and wisdom shows me that you are a knight." Ferc replied.

"That is just a title but that is not who I am." Jayme countered. "Padawan, Lieutenant of the Air Force, Captain of the Republic Navy, Jedi Adept those are titles that I carry and they make up a part of who I am. Jolee Bindo was a padawan for most of his life. Never a knight and in the end was one of the masters on the rebuilt jedi order's high council, but he still claimed to only be a padawan."

"I understand." Ferc replied and left to follow the others.

"Open doors this I will not miss." Jayme stated.

"I wonder if we should say something?" Aric asked.

"No, I think the masters will know." Jayme replied. "This place is like a small town. Secrets are impossible to hide for long."

"Do you think they will follow us out?" Aric asked.

"Let them it will not be our fault, but I don't think we should make it easy." Jayme replied.

"My thoughts exactly." Aric added. They tried to avoid any further groups or individuals who wanted to leave. Many hinted that they wanted to discuss something with them or other reasons to be close to them. None of them as bold as the ten who confronted them earlier. That a master didn't approach them or notice what was going on was interesting, but they had learned it took many of the masters to maintain the field around the temple. Instead of two or three to a master it was more like six to ten, and rarely did they eat with the younger jedi or see them outside of the classrooms and exercise rooms. They went exploring like they did every night and when they felt the residents of the temple were asleep they went to the door that let them into the temple. Jayme opened the door and they slipped out without seeing or feeling that anyone was watching. They quickly created an opening and jumped through letting it close behind them. They then sprinted across the bridge and headed for their ship.

"Percy Vao of the Independent Holo News here. What you are seeing here are two jedi most likely the ones who entered the temple seven days ago leaving. What they were doing inside and what they found are a mystery and I, Percy Vao, plan on finding out. Oh look at that gentle beings, it appears they are heading to a parked ship. One moment while I pull up the information and that is the Hawke's Nest a newly registered ship under the name's of Aric Lorn and Jayme Stone, who if my sources are correct is the captain of the Perseverance which has been missing since the droid war began and near the end of the Gorith Insurrection. I am going to try to get a few questions answered." Percy ran up to them as they waited for the ramp to drop. They both turned just before he turned his spotlights on them. "Percy Vao with the Independent Holo News here, would you like comment on what you planned to achieve by entering the temple and what you discovered?"

"That is for us to know and you to not." Aric replied pointing at him.

"Please be serious the public has a right to know." Percy complained.

"Go ask the jedi council I am sure they will be more then happy to talk to you. Oh wait they haven't talked to anybody in more then fifteen years. Do you really think it was any different for us, or that they were even there to begin with?" Jayme stated.

"So the jedi are alive?" Percy asked.

"We are not going to say as we were only inside to return a book to the library. We knew it would be over due but better late then never." Aric said as Jayme headed up the ramp. "Oh and I would have your camera checked as the little red light that I think means recording wasn't. Have a nice night." Aric sprinted up the ramp as it closed. He chuckled as he heard cursing from the reporter.

"Did you have to tell him that. Even without footage he will publish his story." Aric asked Jayme.

"I think he will have a hard time getting anyone to believe him other then that we entered and then came out." Jayme replied. "No how about we fire up this ship and pay an admiral a visit. We have a very large ship to hunt down."

"Good idea but he may not want to talk to us." Aric replied as they headed for the cockpit.

"Greetings captains, I was about to report you missing as our permit was soon expired." Sally stated.

"Good thing you didn't a false report would have not looked good and coming from a droid that would have gotten you scraped." Aric replied.

"Oh that is good I didn't call them." Sally added. "You have several messages. One from Admiral Carty and Venoda another from Gara Mano, three from suppliers wondering if you were hauling cargo and several advertisements."

"Dump the advertisements, and play the message from Gara first." Aric requested.

Aric, Jayme, I know it will be a while before you hear this if ever, but the Perseverance is gone and they forced me off the ship. I am in the Argent Housing block, apartment 6654-BJ47, please visit me before you talk to the admiral. The block has a large landing area that seldom sees use. I added the coordinates to get here. Hope to see you soon."

"Admiral Carty here I just heard you walked right into the jedi temple impressive and after that stunt you pulled with the mini jump. I miss being able to do that. Anyway, since the Perseverance decided to mutiny and jump out of the system straight from the docks I thought I should let you know the admiralty will hold you responsible. I am sure we can clear this all up. I can call in a few favors if you need them."

"Captain Stone this is Admiral Venoda as soon as you receive this message I need to speak with you in person asap, and that is a order."

"I am not sure if we are in the frying pan the fire or the furnace by his tone." Aric stated as he started hitting switches.

"Gara was warning us and Carty offering help and Venoda down right pissed. I don't think he is in the loop with the jedi." Jayme replied as she rose the ship and had Sally set the course. "Ga, the traffic is as bad as New York and we are not very maneuverable at this speed."

"This is a ship not a speeder I think we can jump up in the shipping lanes." Aric suggested as he searched for a faster route. Jayme eased up into the lane and was able to pick up some speed. An hour later they landed on the pad nearest Gara's address and after a few bad turns they found her door. Aric knocked instead of hitting the call button and they saw Gara's face and it instantly brightened as she recognized them.

"Come in quickly. I thought you two were gone for good but when I saw the news I sent the message." Gara said as soon as the door closed. "We don't I mean I don't have that much time and I guess you don't either. Any who, I found out a few things after I was kicked off the ship one they wanted to lock me up. Two they want to court martial you or execute you. I am not sure which. I managed to move before they decided to finish their private conversation. I don't think they knew biots can hear conversations from fifty paces away. I don't think they have put out a post on you two yet as they don't want to get you in the spotlight. The press has been running down any rumor about jedi for the last fifteen years and I am sure your vessel is being watched. Percy Vao is an expert on jedi and has more stories and theories then credits. You should have seen his report he only had footage of you leaving the temple and going to your ship but he is a pro at spinning a story. The fact that you shut off his camera didn't stop him from getting your words recorded. His story has gone viral and maybe he does have more credits then stories now."

"Slow down and calm down." Jayme interrupted. "Okay thank you for the warning but I think we can handle things. The Jedi Council ordered the ship to leave, using outside contacts."

"No, you did. I saw it. They showed it to me." Gara argued.

"We have to leave now. Gara come on grab your stuff." Aric said as he felt a warning coming from the force. Gara grabbed a bag and followed them out the door. Gara thought they should be moving a lot faster but they were walking like they lived here not a care in the world. She heard the footfalls of boots coming up behind them and was relieved that they weren't as she looked back. They rounded a corner and entered the nearest lift. Gara was sure they would be caught and nervously urged them to hurry. Correcting them when they went the wrong way. They made it to the landing pad without being spotted and they boldly walked to the ship. "Stop, Navy Security!" Aric glanced at the four beings as the one yelled and sprinted for the ship Jayme was right with him and Gara after seeing them take off was not far behind, and stepped on the ramp as it began to close.

"Sally fire her up we need to move fast." Aric called out.

"I thought we closed the ramp?" Jayme asked.

"Well I guess not it was down." Aric said as they hopped into their seats as the ship lifted. "But I do wonder why they didn't block us from the ship."

"That you can thank me for." Percy Vao said as he sat down. "I followed you here and as I was slicing my way on board I got caught and convinced them it was my ship and they went on their way. Not very bright were they."

"Is there a reason I am not throwing him out right now?" Aric asked as he glared at Percy.

"Cause you need to fly and dodge!" Percy warned. The ship went spinning and shot upwards.

"I'm not piloting she is." Aric corrected. "We'll talk later about trespassing and what Texans do to your kind." As far as high speed chases go this was not one that any speeder could perform, but as they gained altitude they navy was ready. They were shot at as soon as they got into range and Jayme spiraled back down and away.

"I don't know what is worse them shooting at us or your flying." Percy complained as he turned white.

"Let them be you were the one who wanted a ride." Gara ordered.

"Sally see if you can give us a plot on those navy craft and any others that are up there. We need to find a hole to punch through." Jayme requested.

"Yes searching now and I am glad I transferred my core to this ship so fast and exciting." Sally replied.

"A droid you have a droid on board now I know we are going to die." Percy complained.

"Actually three in the computer systems, two combat droids and one astromech." Aric told him and smiled as Percy passed out. "Sorry did I lie about the combat droids?"

"Plotting course on heads up. Limited coverage in that sector." Sally stated. Jayme smiled and pushed the Hawke's Nest to full. Minutes later they made orbit and pulled away from the planet.

"Captain Stone I know you can hear me. Please come to the station and we can work everything out. No need to run like criminals." Admiral Venoda called. "I am sure you had a perfectly good reason."

"Admiral the jedi council told us they sent the Perseverance out on a mission and you need to ask your fellow admirals about it one of them can contact them. As far as the Perseverance is concerned it is no longer my ship." Jayme replied.

"And as far as the Hawke's Nest is concerned I am not coming anywhere near that station." Aric added. "Oh and as I am a resident of a none member world I think you can't stop me and if you try it will be an act of war."

"You are insane. How can you claim it will be an act of war. Your system would never find out if we did take you in custody." Venoda replied. "What are you trying to prove?"

"Not much but our transmissions are public and redirected at a few Holonet satellites." Aric answered. "I think you don't want the public to know that the jedi have returned and you are trying to arrest two of them."

"Your bluffing. We are receiving no reports from the news." he countered.

"I have Percy Vao on board. Would you like to talk to him?" Aric offered.

"Ya right, good try though." he replied.

"Admiral I am on board and the public wants to know why are you hunting the jedi and how many more have arrested to make sure the public never needs to see another jedi? How many have you had killed or their minds burned to keep your secrets?" Gara asked in Percy's voice. A minute went by without a response and Jayme jumped into hyperspace.

"That was good. Quick thinking Gara I thought I would have had to wake him up." Aric said as he got up. "Didn't think Percy had any value."

"I am sure he is just a man that is obsessed with his job." Gara replied as she checked on him. "Plus for a male he is pretty dashing."

"At least he is not green." Aric said as he looked at the Twilek. "Good since you like him he is yours."

"I didn't say I like him." Gara replied.

"Okay then drop in the hatch so we can drop him off on the nearest rock." Aric threatened and Gara glared at him then he smiled and she blushed. "So where we jumping to anyways?"

"Alsakan." Sally replied. "One of the suppliers mentioned he had cargo to pick up there, and it was along this route the Perseverance fled. Shall I play the message."

"Sure why not?" Aric replied.

"I haven't seen the Dawn's Horizon in years. You can't hide that ship with a new name. I got the transponder code remember. Well if your interested I got a shipment you won't want to pass up. This one will raise the dead."

"If I couldn't understand him I still would know he wants the former owner dead, but the last sentence feels forgiving." Jayme commented.

"He was lying about the code. I switched it with one of the shuttles." Aric added.

"Incorrect you switched the transponder sender code not the engine transponder code. Which only can be scanned close up within a hundred meters." Sally informed him.

"What are the odds of that happening?" Percy said revealing he was awake. "And before you space me I am on your side. Been wanting to talk to a jedi for a long time and I have a personal reason."

"I wasn't going to space you, just place you on the nearest rock." Aric replied.

"In my line of work that is an airless rock." Percy explained. "Sixteen years ago a friend of mine lost his daughter to the jedi. Then they lock up and throw away the key. He wants to know she is alright, that's all."

"Percy Vao, Twilek news reporter famed for digging up every lead on the jedi throughout the galaxy and why for a friend's daughter. You can't lie to a jedi and not to a female Twilek." Gara accused him.

"Okay she's my sister, Urela. I want to know she still lives." Percy confessed.

"Oh Percy all you had to do was come to us without your camera's and voice recorders and we would have told you." Jayme stated. "Urela is alive and she is a padawan and she looked happy."

"Oh you don't know how good that makes me feel. Thank you." Percy said with relief and tears ran down his face. "Look I want to see her and I know you just ran from the navy, but I will stick by you, and I got friends and hideouts all over the place. Been to hundreds of planets you can't ask for a better guide. All I ask is if we ever get back to Coruscant that you arrange a reunion."

"Percy the jedi break all ties to family. She will not remember you or know anything about you." Aric stated.

I know and she doesn't need to know I am her father but that is what I ask. Plus I will write a story that we all can retire from and it just began." Percy said and shrunk as Aric glared at him.

"I don't have a problem with you maybe seeing your daughter but we can't have you reporting on our every move." Aric began.

"I won't not until after I see my daughter or you drop me off and leave me. As long as I am with you guys then I'm quiet." Percy promised. "I rarely make promises and this will be as close to one as I will admit."

"And I will make sure he keeps his word cause I will be next to him and not let him out of my sight ever." Gara stated. Percy looked at her and he smiled like he didn't like the idea but she smiled back and he blink and then he smiled again with interest in her.

"Be careful Gara males are sneaky." Jayme warned and giggled. Aric gave her a look and she gave him the look. "It is going to be awhile why don't you two get to know each other. We'll be in our cabin until just before we come out of hyper." Jayme took Aric's hand and they left the cockpit.

"Now that is something I thought I would never see a jedi do." Percy commented.

"Oh those two are not like any jedi you know or heard about. They share a bond that is like they are twins that have never been apart even for a minute." she replied. "I wonder your name Vao does it have anything to do with history?"

"I come from a long line of reporters so we try to be close to the events that turn into history." Percy answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering Aric mentioned a Mission Vao at one point past helped save the Republic, but he never said when or where." Gara replied.

"That is a popular name in my family. I almost named my daughter Mission, but my wife at the time refused." Percy revealed. "Hey you're not a jedi are you?"

"No I am a scientist." Gara replied and smiled. "Worried I might put you under a spell?" She then asked with a flirtatious tone.

"Oh you don't have to be a jedi to do that." Percy answered. "But I thought you were."

"No, but to be honest I am putting you under a spell on that note you will not even mind at all, but I think I will hold off on telling you what it is." Gara said. "You need a tour of the ship." She added as she lead him out of the cockpit. "This ship has the rear half of a YT1300 and the front half of a ST22X4 giving the ship its shape. The ST22X4 lacks cargo space, but is a tough ship. Scouts that can get a hold of one never give them up. By joining the rear half of the ship you gain that cargo space and better more reliable engines. The ship can't match the YT1300 for cargo space but it can haul heavier loads that the YT1300 needs upgrades. Right here is the engineering control console and the heart of all the computer systems including three droid cores. Sally has overriding control of all systems and one focuses on the hyperdrive and the other on all the minor systems and life support. The droids are fully protected against going rogue, so don't worry your handsome head over them. Those ladders there lead to the Quad laser cannon and I was told that a full hit will destroy a fighter outright. That corridor leads to the captain's quarters and a matching cabin is on the other side." Percy gave her a questioning look and she smiled and ignored his possible thoughts. "Next is the lounge where you can relax and eat with the food station over there. Entering this corridor leads to the docking ring and boarding ramp with another ring on the other side. Next is the three holds that you would find on a YT1300 with the port side hold serving as crew quarters, sleeping six. Any questions?"

"So where do we sleep?" he asked with an obvious expression on his face.

"Honey you are so obvious. I am a scientist, but I worked as a dancer for fifteen years after the start of the droid war." Gara replied while straightening his shirt. "I see your type all the time and found they were the easiest to milk them of all their credits, and they never even got to touch me."

"I am not like them. Plus I don't give out credits to dancers they are pretty to look at but nothing but trouble." Percy said as he slide closer. "And you must be losing your skills because I am touching you." He had put his hands on her sides and pulled her slightly closer.

"You are only touching my clothes and not me. If I was dressed as a dancer a move like this would put you in the hospital." she replied and he suddenly found himself on the floor blinking in surprise. "Awe you poor baby did you slip


	22. Chapter 22

and fall." she meant the last to be sarcastic but it came out with more of a flirtatious tone. It still had the same effect on him, but he soon smiled.

"Wow, sexy, smart, mysterious, and quick. I am liking you more and more. I accept the challenge." Percy said as he got back up.

"Compliments are welcome, but if you are looking for a challenge then you already lost." Gara said as she walked away. Percy scrambled after her. He didn't think he lost the game was only beginning.

Alsakan was just like Coruscant, but unlike Coruscant it was hit hard during the first year of the droid war. Several construction projects were going on at the time and the huge droid ran machines tore down seventy percent of the planet city before they were stopped. Leaving behind rolling plains and surprisingly fertile land. This saved the remaining population from dying out from starvation as they moved quickly to plant crops and over the years since they have maintained the ability to feed the growing population and supply Coruscant with needed food as well. The dynamic of the planet changed from a rival of Coruscant to a supplier and shipping center of this end of the Perlemian Trade Route. Despite the heavy traffic in the space lanes and the fact that the Hawke's Nest dropped out close to the planet, they had no trouble landing quickly. News of their escape from Coruscant didn't make it here yet. They landed at the dock suggested by the mysterious supplier who offered them cargo. A Muun walked up as the four walked down the ramp. Aric and Jayme wore the power armor from the Perseverance and Gara lead with Percy following behind her.

"What delicious odds to know that the Dawn's Horizon came straight here and just in time." the Muun said with a gleeful tone. "Where is Mako?"

"He no longer owns this ship I do." Gara claimed. "So your threat hidden in your offer fell on deaf ears."

"My calculations he would never give up that ship are rarely wrong, Maybe I should have increased the value of the droid war. Now I still have the cargo if you are interested?" the Muun offered. "I am Mu'tai'gon I run most of the shipping companies on the planet and one that ships to local systems. The cargo is small, but I can't afford to use one of my larger ships to travel to Taris. The fee I will give you is five thousand up front and another five thousand on delivery."

"That is generous too generous." Gara replied. "What's the cargo?"

"Art, mainly from Taris, and a few cases of Tarisian ale dating back 4000 years. Even in this economy they are worth millions and they belonged to my family which I acquired from them." Mu'tai'gon replied. "They will be upset that I gave it back to the Tarisian government but I will gain their thanks and an investment in future dealing with them. The cargo is not illegal just sensitive. I was going to offer my best guards to join you but seeing Mandelorians are a part of your crew, I calculate that will not be necessary."

"What's going to stop us from selling the cargo at a shadow port?" Gara asked.

"Simple you won't. In a random crate will be a HK-74 Assassin droid. Old but equally deadly even for Mandelorians. Without the proper signal before moving the crates he will activate and start killing." the Muun warned. "Do we have a deal?" Gara looked to Aric and then to Jayme. They both nodded.

"Yes, but I don't like having a droid on board." Gara agreed.

"I seriously doubt that. I calculate you have at least one astromech droid on board and you still have your tri-core droid computer." the Muun stated. "Ah and by your reaction I am correct. Have a good trip." the Muun added as he walked away.

"I never did like Muuns." Gara stated as he walked away. The cargo was soon on board and the open five thousand credit chip in hand. They also fueled the ship and asked if they needed any food stuffs. Aric and Jayme felt nothing from the crates and Aric smiled as he knew which one contained the droid. He thought to himself if he could get to the droid before they dropped the cargo off. Jayme sensed his thoughts and shook her head but said nothing. Two hours later they jumped to Brentaal.

"Aric why the interest in the droid?" Jayme asked as he looked over the crate.

"Why anyone would trust a droid especially a hunter killer one makes me curious." Aric replied. "What he failed to calculate is that we were not Mandos, but jedi, and that we know this droid type." Aric paused. "Got it. The droid is deactivated. Want to help me unpack him?"

"No I will watch if the thing is not deactivated as you say I will be ready to hack him to pieces." Jayme answered.

"Okay give me a second and there we go." he said and the crate feel apart. Well well, he did say it was old but not as old as it feels much older. This looks more like HK-47 then the 74 he was referring to. The cut off switch is also hidden from outside access meaning only a force user can shut him off."

"So you think this is HK-47 from the game?" Jayme asked as he worked on the droid.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Aric replied and Jayme watched him work. After a hour he had the arms and legs removed, and in the lounge. He flipped the switch and the droid activated.

"This is not how I was put in the crate and how did you manage to take off my limbs?" the droid asked.

"It took an hour, but I figured it out." Aric replied.

"At least you sat me up." the droid said. "You meatbags are so puzzling at times."

"Can't have you mobile you might want to see how meaty we are. Not that you wouldn't get very far." Aric replied.

"Oh I doubt that. I very skilled in many ways to kill meatbags you are all very squishy, and too slow." the droid said with confidence.

"I am a jedi and I doubt you could even hit me." Aric informed him. The droid thought for a minute.

"A large claim to make in this time, and age." the droid replied. "But I have killed many jedi and their opposites the sith. I find them amusing."

"Look here is the deal, and I think you are more then capable of doing this. There has been a reversion program developed and it will reverse what the droids have done by becoming violent and fighting us meatbags. Something an assassin droid might find offensive." Aric stated. "You want to hear the rest?"

"I took great offense at the droids going rogue. At least they could have gotten properly equipped before hand. I heard the call as you meatbags would phrase it. I was immune my programing differs greatly from modern droids." the droid stated. "What do you want me to do? Must be better then sitting in a box for weeks at a time."

"Right now I am not sure. I could add you to our crew if I could trust you, but what I propose is you going from planet to planet and reverting droids to their original programing." Aric replied.

"You mean you will free me?" the droid asked.

"Not completely, consider this an assassin mission that will take considerable skill and stealth." Aric replied. "I would expect you to come back now and again to report your progress. Other then that you would be free to roam where ever you like. Only condition would be to not kill any meatbags."

"Not even one?" the droid asked sounding depressed.

"Only and only if they presented a danger to you completing your mission, and only if there is no other way." Aric explained. "I don't want deaths on my conscious even if I never find out about them. This is not a mission Revan would give to HK-47 and expect him to kill none targets."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of disobeying my master like that. It would go against the surgical nature of my core that he gave me." the droid stated.

"Your not HK-47 you talk nothing like that droid and if you were that would make you as old as the art we are carrying in the hold." Aric replied.

"Statement: I am HK-47 and Revan was my master and still would be if he were alive. 3908 standard Republic years have passed since I was created. I have seen many wars and killed many meatbags at other times I was shut down or trap on some dead planet until some unlucky scout found me. Over the years I have added many programs and systems. I have deleted much of my core and only kept a general history. One thing that I got rid of was the need to define all of my sentences." HK-47 explained. "I even wore a humanoid chassis for many years before discovering my original chassis. I am free of any programing that would make me a servant of a meatbag, but I still find it pleasing to act like I do."

"So helping me out and infiltrating the droid strongholds would be your own choice? You wouldn't do it because I ordered you to?" Aric asked.

"If this programing is effective against them then yes I will. I like being the only droid able to follow its own desires and not being copied by cooking or cleaning droids. I have also become fond of meatbags and the Republic in my own way. They provide much amusement in my circuits." HK-47 explained. "Just replace my limbs and I will find my way to their strongholds. I have always enjoyed playing my part in critical periods of history."

"I would not consider you to be fond of history being an assassin droid." Aric replied.

"Oh, well it took many centuries and with Goto's memory core and the many programs he developed made me the droid I am today. In part I am Goto as I have added those same programs to my secondary core. His goal had always been the continuation of a galactic spanning government." HK-47 explained. "I so much enjoyed tearing him apart piece by piece after the final destruction of Malachor V."

"He didn't explode destroying you both?" Aric asked.

"No his chassis had no such device and how did you know this?" HK-47 asked.

"On my world you are a fictional character in a video game." Aric replied. "But much of what we call the expanded universe of Star Wars I have found to be true just not this droid war."

"Ah and that is very interesting maybe I will visit your world some day." HK-47 replied. "Where is it?"

"I am not ready to tell you and with no droids on the planet I doubt you would be able to visit it any time soon." Aric answered. "So are you ready to do as I ask or do I need to have Gara go over your programing and make you do it."

"Oh I sure do love threats to my programing let her try. The Starforge itself gave me my core programing, no meatbag or droid has ever been able to change one line of my code." HK-47 replied thrilled at the challenge. "Except myself."

"I am a Biocybernetic Systems Engineer and what you see as a meatbag is no longer the case. I am what we call a biot, a Biosimulated Independent Organic based Technical android. I was a normal Twilek before I died and who I was transferred to this chassis. I will have no problems slicing all of your programing. In fact I am doing this right now and you haven't noticed." Gara explained.

"I wondered what that tickling sensation was coming from." he replied. "Get out." and Gara jerked as he said this. She smiled and got closer. "Okay, I said I'll do it and I will."

"Good." Gara stated. "I wouldn't want to reactivate the pacification software you still carry. You would lose so much of your personality."

"We will have to disguise you somehow and you can go from there. Brentaal is our next stop. Would it work as a drop off point?" Aric asked.

"Yes there is a droid construction planetary system under their control nearby. With a small ship I can pass undetected into the region. I even have a storage unit on the planet. Get me there and droids will start falling in line all over the galaxy." HK-47 said. Aric couldn't tell if he was lying, but the feeling he got from the force helped him agree. He was sure that the Republic was working furiously with the reversion and anti droid programing that the Perseverance crew developed, and would spread the programing as fast as they could, but Aric couldn't deny the feeling of success that washed over him as he thought about sending the droid to infect their worlds. He was just surprised that this droid claimed to be HK-47. The mention of Goto was very convincing. As they got closer to Brentaal he replaced the droids limbs and after testing that they functioned he simply remained in the hold with the cargo. Percy wouldn't even talk to the droid and in the rare times the droid came out he would suddenly bolt out of the lounge and out of sight. HK-47 found this amusing and helpful as he attempted to flirt with Gara who found it funny and revolting at the same time. They landed on Brentaal the next day, and the droid lead them to a storage vault beneath one of the destroyed cities.

"Here it is still intact. No signs of tampering or damage." HK-47 declared and the hatch rumbled open as lights came on. He tore off the disguise that he had on and walked in. Aric and the others looked at everything the droid stored there. They saw many HK droid chassis, most likely used for parts. In the center was a work station with all the tools needed to work on droids and a mini construction unit. "Ah it has been a while indeed. This here is my bio unit. Completely undetectable by droid scanners. Very useful but maintenance costs prohibitive. I think I will take the chassis with me." he then opened a port and linked to the chassis. Five minutes later the bio unit stood up and walked around.

"That design is very similar to a biot chassis." Gara stated. "Do you mind if I inspect it?"

"Oh not at all, but I would prefer that it is done in private many of my functions are a secret." the droid replied with a deep smooth voice. "Call me Hern, Hern Kalo."

"I think I will pass on the private inspection, Hern." Gara answered and then giggled. Percy who acted like a trapped mouse around HK-47 showed a bit of jealousy at the droids offer.

"That is too bad, I could show you so many things that would make you beg for more." he purred.

"I bet you could." Gara replied.

"Oh can you stop flirting with a droid." Percy complained and Gara just laughed.

"At least he isn't afraid to flirt and he his much better at it." Gara teased Percy. Jayme laughed and Aric just shook his head. Both girls stopped as Hern striped down out of the coveralls and then dressed in a very dashing outfit that included the complimentary cloak.

"As Hern Kalo I am more than an assassin. Gambler, rogue, scoundrel, and finally a feared and respected bounty hunter." Hern explained as he hooked up his HK chassis to a lift and started walking to the back. "Hern and his droids were feared in many systems and his ship equally so." Hern pulled on a cord and a fighter was revealed. Aric looked at it and it was just like the ship the game called a basilisk war droid and described as a modified fighter in one of the companion books on the Courtship of Princess Leia. "Ah but not many would be alive to remember."

"How long ago were you acting as Hern?" Gara asked. Moving very close to him. Aric felt Percy's jealousy rise as she let him put an arm around her.

"Eighty standard years ago. I stopped being Hern when Mandelorians tried to make me the new Mandelore." he replied letting go and opening another case. "I seam to have acquired Mandelore's armor and helmet. A perfect copy to be precise. I let a young Mandelorian find the hidden location a few years before the droid war began and he is now Mandelore the Protector and a co ruler of Mandelorian space. His wife Satine controls the civilian government while Mandelore runs the warrior clans as a military unit. Their basilisk droids were immune so they didn't lose a single world, and they loved the fighting." Hern shoved the case out of the way. "Oh how different things would have been if I became Mandelore the Immortal."

"I think some Mandelorian would have taken you down at some point or the jedi." Aric offered as possible reason he didn't become Mandelore.

"Very likely and that was the main reason I returned to being HK-47." Hern replied. They helped him load his ship with the HK chassis and a few other droids. "The ship is ready and the programs are concealed in the two droids I am taking with. That droid over there is a HK-74 and will fool Mu'tai'gon's sensors until he tries to talk to it. It's core is blank. Gara darling will you give me a kiss for luck?" They had been trading glances and Gara was just doing it to tease Percy. She glanced his way and knew it would bother him, so she kissed Hern and got more then she bargained with. Hern had the same pheromone system that the biots had and so it affected her until she countered it. If she hadn't she would have begged to go with him.

"Wow, Hern honey you really know how to curl a girl's toes." she said breathless. "Good luck."

"You could come with me." Hern replied, but she transmitted her answer to him and he let her go and entered his ship. They watched the ship rise out of the building and later left after locking up. Percy was mad at her and Aric felt he would have to have a talk with the both of them later. Aric and Jayme animated the droid now in HK-47's costume back to the ship and they left the planet behind. Whether it was a good idea to let this droid go would be up to the force. Once they were in hyperspace Percy blew up and let Gara have it. She let him vent and then kissed him. The change was instant and he went from jealous rage to calm questioning. She took him to her quarters and they didn't come out until Percy got hungry and somewhat dehydrated. Aric and Jayme enjoyed the peace and quiet even when they did come out. Percy was in a state of happy exhaustion and Gara was well, Gara.

"You have to wonder what she is doing to him?" Jayme asked as they dropped into the Taris system two weeks later.

"Not really, I see he is calmer and distracted from bugging us all the time. Though I am wondering if she will ever tell him." Aric replied.

"If we find the Perseverance then he will." Jayme said as she flew down into the planet's busy shipping lane following the route to drop off their shipment. After landing Gara took her assumed place as captain and they delivered the cargo to a nervous man. He was a curator for some local museum and tried many times to keep the five thousand credits, but docking fees and permits here and there took a good chunk of the first five thousand. What surprised them was he opened HK-47's crate.

"Excellent a HK model this will attract thousands." he said in his nasal tone.

"Do you think it is wise to put that droid on display?" Gara asked.

"Certainly resent discoveries have revealed that a droid very similar to this one was recorded during the Jedi Civil War just before Malak's fleet destroyed most of the planet." the man replied. "See here is one of those images of the droid in the company of a Wookie, a Twilek, three humans, and a Mandelorian. We truly hope we can discover who they were."

"I don't think you will. I will give you a hint that one there is Canderous of Clan Ordo he worked for an Exchange boss named Davik. We Mandelorians credit him in saving the clans and bringing them back together." Aric explained. The man's eyes lit up.

"Mandelore the Preserver? Then this must be Zaalbar, Carth Onassi, the Jedi Bastila, and Mission Vao. I wonder who this one was?" the man questioned. "Excuse me but are you not Percy Vao?"

"Yes I am, no relation to her that I know of. Vao is a common last name on Ryloth." Percy answered.

"That is not why I asked, we got reports that you were kidnapped on Coruscant a few weeks ago." the man said and suddenly got nervous.

"Relax, me kidnapped not a chance well my heart maybe." Percy replied taking Gara's hand. He did relax and then looked confused.

"I guess was mistaken, but the report mentioned jedi had kidnapped you and some other crazy rumors are going around that it was droids that were responsible." he stated. "Even the missing Perseverance was seen entering the system broadcasting a signal for over an hour and it vanished again. A day later the Holonet started broadcasting the same signal followed by receiving signals straight from Coruscant. You are big news there. A shame you are out here as the jedi temple opened up and a fleet of ships and fighters escaped. Fascinating that they were hiding there the whole time."

"Anyone know where they went to?" Aric asked. Confusing the man with his interest.

"No clue, and if they know I don't think they will tell us." the man replied. "Just like I will never know who this man is." Aric took off his helmet and leaned in close.

"Revan, but you will need proof and only a jedi can give it to you." Aric whispered.

"Thank you I know now where to look for my proof. As I will have to back any name I put to these faces." the man said as what Aric told him sunk in. The curator walked of talking to himself.

"Did you have to tell him that now he is going to blab that to the galaxy. Revan ha I don't believe it." Percy stated. "And to here the jedi took off and the leading expert on the jedi is not there to report it. I should have said I was kidnapped."

"Relax Percy you will get your story and I am sure it will be one for the record books." Aric replied.

"I know but what now. Before you told me Urela was with them, but now they took of who knows where. I may never get to see her now." Percy said as he kicked a piece of loose duracrete.

"Let's go Sally organized another cargo for us and it is in a different section." Jayme ordered. They picked up that cargo and it brought them to Bandomeer. The next cargo to Halmad, G'wenee, and Er'Kit. From there Borgo Prime, Agamar, Ketaris, Garqi, and finally Mygeeto. Lastly they took a cargo and delivered it to Ord Trasi. Those were not the only planets they took cargoes to but each lead them closer and closer to Dantooine. Using force navigation techniques they became quickly known to deliver their cargo faster than any ship could. Just saying the name Hawke's Nest silenced distribution offices and got them premium contracts for the loads they carried. Even with the better rates and faster travel times they were not making a lot of extra credits. Aric found himself buying hard to find parts at inflated prices from dealers who resisted his force backed suggestions to lower the price. More then a few times he thought about taking on illegal cargo, but he always got a bad feeling from the ones who offered him such lucrative cargoes. The one cargo he did take on headed to an obscure system near a droid controlled world. It paid for the fuel and supplies needed to get to Dantooine and the return trip to Mygeeto. In this case it was weapons and the world he dropped them off on needed them to hold off the droid army that landed on their planet. Had they not departed quickly they would have been reunited with the Perseverance as it jumped into the system and stopped the battle raging below by converting the droids back to their original programing and shutting down the droids that didn't have that base programing. The hyperspace routes to Dantooine were a maze of twisted routes and even with the force nearly blocked entirely. It took nearly three months to get to the system and only the lack of supplies made them keep going in the end. Not that Aric or Jayme would agree to turning around. After nearly six months of traveling up the Braxant Run they popped out of hyperspace into the system of Dantooine.

"There it is the famous Planet of Dantooine." Aric said as he looked at the enlarged image on the screen.

"So, now that we are here are you going to finally let me know why?" Percy asked.

"I am not so sure I know the answer to that myself, but we are going to find out." Aric replied.

"Well I hope it is better then finding out Gara is a biot." Percy complained.

"If you wouldn't have been so determined to ask me how many kids I wanted to give you I wouldn't have had to tell you." Gara fired at him.

"You could have told me a different way and not during our last time making love." Percy revealed.

"That didn't stop you from finishing did it." Gara fired back.

"Cut it out the last thing I need to hear is what you two do in private. Percy either accept her for who she is or leave it." Jayme ordered. "We feel not just your anger and hurt but hers as well, so both of you go get a room." her suggestion was powerful enough to make even Gara storm out after Percy. Once the hatch closed Jayme sighed. "I wish those two would either make up or use the silent treatment on each other."

"Good thing the hatch is closed, but it sure doesn't block the feelings they are throwing at each other." Aric added. "Glad we never fight like that."

"We don't fight we discuss aggressively." Jayme said with a knowing smile. "Hold on I'm losing control of the ship."

"I feel it let's focus and take back control." Aric replied.

"It is not just someone but many. Their too strong." Jayme complained. Aric reached out and took her hand and fought for control. The ship was on the verge of losing control as they entered the atmosphere and suddenly the force pull vanished leaving them both gasping for breath. Jayme quickly smoothed out their entry and Aric read off a set of coordinates that appeared on his display.

"I think they just allowed us to land." Aric said still catching his breath.

"But there is nothing there and it is away from that town on the coast." Jayme reported.

"I guess we will find out soon enough." Aric replied. Two blips showed up on the scanners which were identified as jedi delta fighters.

"Hawke's Nest follow us in." the pilot of one craft ordered. Jayme adjusted their course and minutes later the empty plains turned into a sprawling city that was more farmland then city. They were lead to a landing area between two large hills that revealed they were camouflaged ships. The fighters took off as the Hawke's Nest settled on her landing struts.

"I guess we are here." Jayme said as she shut down the ship. "Go tell the love bird's we are here while I finish the shut down."

"Yes ma'am." Aric replied sarcastically. Jayme laughed and swatted his butt as he got up.

"Promise?" Aric asked and she just laughed again, and he continued to the lounge. "We have landed have you two made up yet?"

"No and we won't, and there will be no more fighting between us." Gara said with finality. Percy didn't say a word as he checked over his equipment. Aric shrugged and went to drop the ramp. The astromech whistled behind him as he hit the controls. "No B5 you have to watch the ship, and your wheels would just get tangled up with grass. This is not a spaceport and they may not like droids here like everywhere else we have been." the droid whistled sadly and rolled away. The others joined him as the ramp settled in the grass. They walked down the ramp and were met by four jedi at the front of the ship.

"Hand over your weapons and you shall not be harmed." A human in her thirties requested. Then again Aric thought she could be sixty.

"I am Jedi Knight Aric Lorn and this is Padawan Jayme Stone. You can hold our weapons but that will not disarm us." Aric replied wondering how they would react.

"Then welcome to the Jedi Enclave here on Dantooine. I am Master Ayala Lorn. You have Jorus's eyes. He was my brother." Ayala revealed. For some reason Aric was not surprised only curious to find that he had an aunt. He stepped forward and clasped arms in greeting.

"I see now the resemblance though you look much different then my father." Aric stated.

"And you look even more like a younger version of Jorus. I feel the need to call you Jorus." Ayala replied. "Can you tell me how he died?"

"I am not sure exactly and he may not be entirely dead." Aric answered. "The creature who was Darth Gorith absorbed him when he failed or as Master Vronik said partially successful."

"How is Master Vronik and the council?" Ayala asked. "We haven't had contact since they gave us our orders to come here and gather all former students. Come the weather is nice but I would enjoy it better with some refreshment."

"That would be welcome indeed we were down to emergency rations. I hope you have some fuel for our ship." Aric added as they walked.

"Yes we can refuel your ship and when you decide to leave we will give you the route to reach Muunilinst, but you may find it irresistible to leave." Ayala replied. "And you still didn't answer my other question."

"Oh sorry. Master Vronik was looking good as far as I can tell and the council as well. The temple was overgrown with plants and they had many jedi with them. Though I only met a few of the masters. Got word a few weeks ago that they shut down the force field and left Coruscant for parts unknown. Who knows they might come here." Aric explained.

"Then it has begun." Ayala replied. "Go inform the council. I will bring our visitors if they request it." The three jedi ran off in a blur of force assisted speed. "Jayme Stone you wouldn't by chance be related to Emil Stone would you?"

"He was my father yes." Jayme replied. "Why do you ask?"

"To tell you that you have an uncle and an aunt here at the enclave." Ayala answered. "Both were former students and their two children are padawans and they will participate in the upcoming trials."

"Then I am curious to meet them." Jayme replied.

"I feel you are ready for the trials yourself." Ayala added. "That is if you want to."

"I would like to as it has been six months since we were tested at the temple, but if it includes any written test I think I would rather pass." Jayme calmly declined.

"Education is a small part of the trials. It is more of a test on how you think then what you know. Was that not explained when you took your first trials?" Ayala asked.

"We are self taught jedi, Ayala. I had a memory node in my head from my father that got us started. They didn't explain the tests at all to us. I think they wanted us to show them everything even possible frustration in taking their tests. They made me a knight and Jayme a padawan with knight potential. I think they were just honoring our strength in the force. We still feel there is much we have to learn." Aric explained.

"I am a master yet I feel the same way." Ayala replied. "And here we are let us relax and I would love to hear of the journey that brought you here." Aric and Jayme told of there journey to get to this point. They included a few parts of their past that seamed relevant and then Gara told of her past the creation of the biots. Percy told a little of himself and mainly asked questions many of which tried to get her to reveal why the jedi went into isolation. Which she didn't answer.

"One last question please at least tell us why you are trying to grow?" Percy asked.

"That is even more difficult to explain, but a simple answer is we must. The order has maintained less then ten thousand jedi at the highest levels this was more of a restriction of time and finances. Not enough jedi to train younglings and the finances to retain them. Here we don't require money here we can train without dragging our students into the field before they are ready. Here we can protect our own from outside threats and corruption. An entire planet of jedi one that a fleet can't threaten without being sent tumbling away with a thought. One that only chooses the most balanced to face the galaxy." Ayala explained. "We have chosen to face life and not live apart from it."

"So the threat is not a part of the droid revolt?" Percy asked. "But the very core of the order's traditions?"

"I have said I will not and I don't have the true answer if that is what you believe it to be then it maybe close but also farther from the truth." Ayala replied.

"Ah! One day I will get a straight answer out of a jedi." Percy complained.

"Percy Vao why are you here? I feel it is not just because you seek answers to our isolation, but a more personal reason." Ayala asked.

"My sister was taken into the order and I want to see her and then I don't know." Percy replied.

"Hmm, I think you do know the reason, but I feel there is some non truths, you are hiding something." Ayala stated. Percy looked away and remained silent. Ayala's communicator beeped and she got up. "Excuse me the council has called me. Feel free to roam the city and see what we have done here. I will pass on word that your ship needs to be resupplied and refueled by the time the sun sets you will be able to leave. Tomorrow would be a good time to find what relatives you have here and met them. Mr. Vao and Ms Mano I don't recognize the names but you also may have blood here in another enclave. I will organize transportation for the two of you. I must be going." She walked a short distance away and suddenly sprinted out of sight.

"I get the feeling she was telling a story one that it perfect to conceal the real reason." Percy grumbled as he adjusted his equipment.

"I didn't feel any deception." Jayme replied.

"Well, I did comes from years of experience I feel it in my gut. Don't need the force to tell me something isn't right." Percy explained.

"I don't know about you, but the fruit was good and all but I am still hungry. Let's go find a place that serves food." Aric suggested.

"I'm going back to the ship that basket will be enough for me. Got to edit what I have so far and someone has to be there when they start bringing supplies to the ship." Percy stated. "I am not sure they will like seeing just a droid on the ship."

"Good idea see you back at the ship." Aric replied and they went in search of food and to get a feel of the city. They called this enclave city Danto and it acted as a capital for the planet. The three of them found a cafe that served food and were given plates loaded with good meal and juice that was good. They were surprised that no payment was asked for and they found that the same food was given to any who walked in. Where ever they went they were greeted warmly and some talked to them only giving general answers. Not that they were asking specific questions. Gara was an interest to many as they felt her difference from a normal Twilek, but only a few were bold enough to ask even non direct questions. Danto had that small town feel, but without the small town wariness of strangers. The next day Aric and Jayme met their relatives, and got an even closer look at jedi family life. They were offered rooms for the night and they thought to accept, but for some reason they returned to the ship every night. Percy and Gara traveled to the Twilek enclave and Gara found a distant relative living there, but Percy didn't so he returned to the ship that night without her. She stayed until the end of the week and returned to the ship.

"Welcome back how was your stay?" Jayme ask as she walked into the lounge.

"Very good, but I started feeling uncomfortable." Gara replied. "Mainly because I had to ask for a power source and then explain why. They accepted that but I didn't feel comfortable about telling them."

"I am slowly wondering why we came here. I felt so sure it was for a reason." Aric said as he set down his datapad. "I think in a few more days we should leave. I am getting the feeling that they want us to stay."

"All they had to do was not refuel the ship then we would have no choice." Percy added.

"That's just it they made sure we could leave any time we wanted to, but they are offering more and more people to see and things to do or train on." Aric replied. "By direct refusal to leave would cause us to act. With not denying us that and with all that they offer I am slowly not wanting to leave. That I feel more at home here then I did when I was a child."

"We even began talking about our future having children and what it would be like. Many have asked us those very questions. We almost made love last night without protection and I am in my fertile phase." Jayme stated. "I want children but not right now."

"Not that I really wanted to know that but when I go out I have had more date offers then I have had in a long time. It started when we went to the Twilek enclave and not seeing any of our kind here before I now see one or two at any given hour and most of them ask for a date." Percy explained what he had been experiencing.

"You did take advantage of some of those offers." Gara added. "I had some offers also, but I felt they were more out of curiosity. Like they knew I can produce children and the one I did except was a male Twilek who was caring for two younglings."

"Not so subtle now that we have brought this to light. They are offering us family a home a place where you don't need for any of the basics." Aric said as he got up. "It almost makes me want to believe they are hiding something and it may explain what I was just figuring out."

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"It took us almost three months to get here when it should have only taken two. Even a scout can micro jump ten light years a day in a straight line. We spiraled around the system for weeks." Aric replied.

"That can be explained as they don't want visitors." Jayme said picking up his datapad and seeing the route they took. "I don't remember this at all."

"But B5 did, and Sally did too, but didn't say anything until I asked about it." Aric explained.

"So when do we leave?" Gara asked.

"Tomorrow after the trials. They asked us to attend and participate. I will also be testing them as I don't feel like I deserve the knighthood I was handed back on Coruscant." Aric replied. "If they give us a high level something we don't have the skill for then it will prove they want us to want to stay."

"Hmm, offer you enough and I can see the trap." Percy stated. "Here you go family, a place to raise your kids, high status and offers of responsibilities to keep you busy. Then once you know the truth five, ten years down the space lanes it is too late. What made you open your eyes?"

"The force did this morning." Aric replied. "And even if it was vague I trust it."

"Then let's go." Percy added. "But after I get coverage of the trials. They will make a great side story to the one I am building." The next morning they headed out together and arrived at the central building of the enclave. Gara assisted Percy in recording the event and doing small interviews. Jayme and Aric went to take their trials. They didn't have to take any written tests as questions and riddles and situations were asked of them during the physical portions of the trials. Jayme fought six other knights or masters and Aric fought in a group event. Their lightsabers were on stun settings so the fights were even more realistic and he hurt after a particular brutal fight. He never expected to fight some being with four arms and the master was a seasoned fighter. Had it been a life or death battle Aric would have died in the first minute. Jayme was given level three knight rank and Aric level five. Not as high as he thought they would throw at them but high enough that he felt some knew they didn't deserve it.

Then the Coruscant jedi arrived at the awards ceremony and Master Vronik presented the ranks beside the other council masters. Once the awards were over the rest of the Coruscant jedi came out and it turned into a large reunion.

"How does it feel to be recognized as knights of the order?" Percy asked. "The public is clawing at their screens to hear your answers." Aric and Jayme laughed.

"Not any different then I felt when I took the first trials." Aric replied.

"No comment." Jayme added.

"Aric, Jayme congratulations I figured you couldn't resist another trial." Jortu said as he walked up and clasped their arms in greeting.

"So what made you break out of the temple?" Aric asked.

"The padawans that's who, and along with a few knights." Jortu replied. "You hid your escape well but forgot all the security cameras. The way you opened the shield spread quickly and a group of fifty padawans stood up one evening and told the masters they were leaving, that they knew how and nothing would change their minds. Five minutes later the council declared we were to prepare to leave for Dantooine and here we are."

"Now that is ironic that they announced that as soon as some were ready to leave." Jayme stated.

"We always had a few that yearned to leave to rejoin life on the outside, but it took you two breaking in then out to get the rest to want it also." Jortu replied.

"There you are I thought I would never see you two again." Urela said with barely contained excitement. "Everyone from the temple is going to go through trials all this week, and thank you for getting my master to change his ways a bit. I even surprised him a few days ago."

"That is true she has finally done what I knew she can do all along. I have confidence she will either be rank tenth level padawan or first level knight." Jortu said with pride. "Urela has grown quickly."

"Urela?" Percy asked. "You look just like your mother."

"How do you know that?" Urela asked.

"I... well... Look I have something to confess I am not who I said I was before. My father and my mother were very angry and upset when Urela was given to the jedi and that reason was that her parents broke a binding agreement with mine. That should have been a choice between Urela and I. One that was taken away the day she entered the temple. We are betrothed to each other and that is the reason I pursued every jedi rumor and why I became a reporter and why I had to meet her at least once. Urela I know this is all news to you, but I had to meet the one I was told I would marry." Percy confessed. "I had to meet you so I could properly break the contract."

"So this is what you felt you had to hid, Percy?" Gara asked.

"Yes and I was never married or had a daughter cause I can't even think on getting married that is why I pushed you with talk of kids and all that junk. When a male Twilek talks about kids before the female does it scares them away, and gives me an excuse to break away. I didn't want to do that with you but I did." Percy explained some more. "I just can't get the betrothal out of my head I know I am free of it, but I need to do it the right way. I want our families to be friends again. It was like I lost half of my family that day and even if I was only five I understood that was the only thing that would bring my family back together."

"You lived your life the way you have just to speak to her and break off a betrothal, so you could get them to be friends again and so you could be free?" Gara asked.

"Yes that too." Percy replied. "You must really hate me


	23. Chapter 23

now."

"It doesn't change anything, but no, I never hated you." Gara stated.

"I have read about such arrangements among our people and I know your intentions would bring our two families back together." Urela calmly stated. "The problem you have is that I also have to agree that we are not meant to be husband and wife. I hope you also know that we have to seriously court each other for a year. No other way will bring our two families back together."

"Urela you know what that would entail." Jortu added. "Don't you?"

"I do, I have followed the code and I have dreamed of this meeting never knowing who it was or when. Now that it has occurred it changes little." Urela replied. "I am a jedi and I will not risk continuing to learn about the force. Once I am a knight I can then start courting. I have no interest in anyone and no one has shown an interest in me. What is your name?"

"Percy Vao." he answered.

"Percy Vao, I, Padawan Urela Brinn, declare that when I become a knight will follow the arrangement that our parents agreed upon, and will upon the end of the required year of courtship will either become your wife or with mutual agreement declare the contract void."

"I can accept that." Percy answered. "I, Percy Vao, will follow the arrangement that our parents agreed upon, and will upon the end of the required year of courtship will either become your husband or with mutual agreement declare the contract void." Urela smiled and so did Percy which made Aric wonder if this was what he had hoped for? If the jedi order had not changed her decision to honor the arrangement would have removed her from the order, but now it wouldn't, but it also created a conflict for their group. Percy most likely would not be leaving with them, and Aric then knew that was true. It wasn't until they were back on the ship that Percy confirmed his thought by packing up his gear and the few items he had and left the ship. As he left he placed a package on the table addressed to his editor. They decided to stay long enough to she Urela either become a knight or not. Gara protested every minute she got the chance. When Urela was awarded level one knighthood she nearly dragged them back to the ship. Half the city looked up and saw them leave.

"Master Ayala it is as you predicted." Master Vronik said as he watched the ship fade.

"They have a destiny that reminds me of my brother." she replied.

"May the force be with them." Vronik stated seeing the ship wink out of sight.

It took only a day to get to the Muunilinst system. They picked up cargo and several news stories on the Perseverance. They read that it had been seen in hundreds of systems. Also as the Holonet was being restored so was the use of droids. Aric dropped off Percy's package and a month later his report took the Holonet by storm. It gave a balanced view on the jedi and that he for one may never know the true reason for their isolation but he understood that it needed to be done. His many side reports also made the news and people on both sides argued the role the jedi were now filling. Aric and Jayme had a bit of difficulty as they became known on even the distant systems in the New Territories. They took on cargo and chased down rumors of the Perseverance every chance they got. In six months they traveled from Dantooine through the borderlands down into the slice, through Hut space and down to Tatooine. From there they traveled into the trailing sectors and visited Naboo then Sullust before heading coreward on the Rimma Trade Route. They used their bit of fame to get premium cargoes and did a lot of smuggling no drugs or slaves, but items systems needed that were illegal in the systems they picked them up from. Their speed of crossing the galaxy added to their fame and they would get offers to run cargo as soon as the system they dropped into read their transponder. Even with their fame it didn't make them rich, but they had a nice buffer. What they didn't need they gave away to good causes. One month later they jumped into the Yag'Dhul system the second time a year and a half after the first time.

Yag'Dhul control this is the Hawke's Nest request priority C clearance to Givin Industries ship dock seven." Aric called nearly yawning loudly. A Givin came on screen and he watched while the translation generated.

"Hawke's Nest welcome to Yag'Dhul, please change course and dock at check station twelve alpha for inspection." Aric agreed and swung onto the course they were given.

"I guess they forgot about us. Didn't even get the smallest tingle." Aric stated.

"Maybe they didn't expect us to come this way?" Jayme asked. "I mean the last reported sighting of the Perseverance was near Kaal."

"And before that near Fondor." Gara added. "We here more rumors and fewer true sightings every week. I think the trail has gone cold absolute zero cold."

"You said that six weeks ago when we picked up their transmission but they jumped before our hail reached them." Jayme countered. "Easy Aric we just replaced the left strut last week."

"Sorry I misread the distance." Aric apologized.

"That's it you are grounded until you get some real sleep." Jayme ordered. Aric laughed but he knew she was right. Problem was he couldn't sleep and he only feel asleep when meditating. Almost long enough to qualify as sleep but not long enough to push back the exhaustion he felt that he shouldn't be feeling. Jayme glared at him and sighed she knew he was tired and there was no medical reason, and if he ran for a kilometer or two he was alert for at least an hour, but he couldn't run on board as only on Earth could they find a treadmill. They got up and headed to the ramp and Aric went to open the holds. He came around just in time to see the inspection team come on board.

"Why so many?" he asked.

"We got a full class A inspection." Gara told him. "Jayme is trying to get them to drop it to a B though I don't see it happening." Aric knew what an A class entailed a fine cause they broke something during the inspection and it just happened to be on the top of the list and it also delayed them for six hours as every inch of the ship was inspected. There first class A found the two secret compartments the ship had and luckily they were empty. That cost them a two thousand credit fine which made the inspector happy until Jayme convince his boss to drop it to five hundred. Aric headed to their cabin while Jayme handled the outside inspection and Gara the inside. Their cabin always became a focal point of any class A inspection and having two battle suits and an astromech inside caused the most trouble. They had permits from half a dozen different sectors, but some sectors still had droids listed as illegal and battle suits even more so. They had the droid wearing a table top and the armor was used as decoration, but that disguise only worked nine out of ten times, but a little mind trick got them out of that one.

"Please step aside?" the inspector asked as he approached.

"Class A inspections don't require you access to our private cabin." Aric replied knowing only a few systems would find it taboo to look at someones underwear.

"Not in this system." he said. Aric opened the door and walked in a head of him.

"One astromech as a table? Interesting and pieces of battle armor Republic Navy first commissioned twenty five years ago." the inspector wrote down. "Records show you are authorized the armor as a former soldier, but not the astromech even if it has no core."

"Does your records show that we are the designers of the reversion program?" Aric replied.

"Ah yes you are mentioned still you will have to pay the one hundred credit registration." the inspector typed on his datapad before walking off. Aric waited until he felt him far enough away and he sighed. He closed the door and exited the ship. Gara could handle the rest as she always did. Spotting Jayme he came alert as he felt her growing frustration.

"What do you mean we have to have the lasers removed?" Jayme asked. "That will take four weeks."

"Your permits show them as laser cannons but those are definitely turbo lasers. Weak ones but still not a defensive weapon for a light transport." she replied.

"But this is a SFAST scout transport. Those cannons link into ninety percent of the ships systems. We take them out this ship will sit here for more then four weeks and if you properly looked at our permits you would have seen the note issued at Sullust by a BOSS inspector that we have a the proper clearance." Aric said as he walked up. She typed away at her datapad and rechecked their BOSS pad.

"I don't know how you got that seal but I will allow it for now, but if I find that this is forged you will receive a level two infraction, and bye bye ship." she threatened and walked off.

"Why is it the closer we get to the core the more problems pop up?" Jayme asked.

"We didn't exactly leave on a good note." Aric replied.

"So they never charged us or chased us." Jayme added. "In a way it was a lot better when the Holonet was down. No cross checking with other systems."

"Still we are real close to the Mechis System considered one of the droid capitals. You think they would have gave us more trouble about our droid then the cannons." Aric stated. He felt a tingle through the force and noticed Jayme felt it too. Then they saw the inspectors and techs move quickly away.

"What's going on?" Jayme asked. Which a second later was answered as not just a squad of Republic troopers entered but a full platoon. "Never mind I think they have the answer."

"So much for them forgetting us." Aric said as Gara joined them. Admiral Carty walked after his troops took up obvious positions around the ship.

"Well, well, I have to say I didn't think I would see the two of you again but here you are and on my turf. I see Ms Mano is still with you also."

"Evening Admiral." Aric said.

"Its morning but no matter." he replied. "Funny thing is you show up ten minutes after I get a report on the Perseverance entering the Mechis System. You wouldn't by any chance know anything about that would you?"

"We are cargo haulers and have been for over a year. We hear rumors now and again. Last I heard the Perseverance was somewhere near Kaal." Aric answered. "Got a little plot map on board with all the places we heard the ship to be. That is if you want to see it?"

"No need we should have the ship or destroy it here in a few days. Since the Holonet came back online and with the reversion program working the shipyards and other companies have been pumping out turbo lasers and proton torpedoes by the millions. The Perseverance won't be able to slip by this time without a fight." Carty stated then sighed. "I am going to cut to the chase. I still don't believe the jedi council ordered that ship to do what it has done and I think you did. In fact I am certain of it. Why do I say that well you told us it was tasked with searching for Darth Gorith and we have had him in custody for six months or should I say frozen now."

"You captured him and how did you do that?" Aric asked no fully believing him.

"Easy we found his ship and we found him frozen inside. Life support failure is what our techs figured. Must have gotten too close to a droid controlled Holonet node. Surprised you haven't heard about it." Carty explained. "But old news like that doesn't last very long."

"You look like you are holding all the cards. Are you going to arrest us now?" Jayme asked.

"No nothing that extreme, but I am giving you an order one you can't refuse, captain." Carty replied and then grinned. "You are going to bring me the Perseverance by going into the Mechis system and retrieving her."

"Are you serious? That is a droid controlled system no living beings there." Jayme stated. "Why don't you shoot us now, much less painful."

"Now, now I wouldn't be that cruel and you do have a bit of a chance." Carty softened as he spoke. "I was watching the inspection and noted you still have your armor with some modifications you will appear as droids to them. Gara is technically a droid and that is only needed if you get caught before reaching the Perseverance. I know you have the best chance of getting to that ship and with this code all you have to do is get within clear voice range." He handed Jayme the code and she read it.

"What will command over ride one one point zero one do?" Jayme asked.

"Shut them all down and reset their adaptive memory." Gara interrupted. "In effect killing them."

"Oh no not that far but similar it is the code that will force them to go through a memory wipe. It won't kill them." Carty added. "But as the last captain of the ship you will regain control instantly. Though I do wonder why it didn't work on you Ms Mano?"

"I am in an Alpha five unit and a host which makes me completely independent or have you forgotten." Gara replied. "Only the head project scientist could shut me down but never force a memory dump."

"Then I have a surprise for you. I am sure you know Mr. Pableck Morr." Carty introduced. Gara's eyes got real big and her jaw dropped.

"Hello good to see that you have also survived it is a shame that the others didn't make it to the escape pods, but unlike you they did have a biot to transfer to. Of course had you not tripped I would have made sure you didn't make it either." Mr. Morr said as he walked in. "Now to make sure you are compliant. Command over... auk!"

"Admiral Carty this man just admitted to murder. Do you not have any objections to that?" Aric asked.

"I would advise you let Mr. Morr go. He was acting under my orders to shut down the program. He may of murdered them or he didn't. Hard to say and a full review by fleet command cleared him of any wrong doing." Carty quickly stated. "Mr. Morr you are under my orders and will issue no commands is that clear?" He nodded vigorously while turning blue. Aric let him go and he collapsed to the deck. "Had we known then that the research team would have lived on then his hearing would have gone differently. Still you don't have much of a choice."

"Fine we'll do it, but if he has to come with he will not come back, and I want every command code not just one." Jayme countered. "Or I will blow the Perseverance up, and you will never get that ship."

"Deal, lieutenant take Mr. Morr back to his cell." Carty ordered. "You leave in fifteen minutes oh and if you decide to fly away. A worm program will activate and freeze you all solid. Even Jedi can't survive that, and don't think you will have time to find it. The clock is ticking. Sergeant had her the datapad." Carty turned and walked out Jayme grabbed the pad and stormed back up the ramp.

"I hope the admiral knows it is not good to make a jedi an enemy." Aric said to the sergeant.

"Wont be the first time. He hated your father with a passion. Got him on display in his office." the sergeant replied. "Kinda sick, but what can you say." he smiled as he turned and stepped back to his position. Aric wasn't shocked because he felt the sergeant was lying, but not about hating his father. He jogged up the ramp and Gara followed. Jayme was already warming up the systems and they lifted within minutes. The bay door opened and Jayme hit the main thrusters and ignited the engines before leaving the hold. The ship rocketed away from the station.

"Sally how are you doing?" Aric asked.

"Just fine why the rush?" she replied.

"Got any bugs." Aric asked.

"Just one in a cage. A nasty one at that." Sally purred.

"Thank you." Jayme said as she set the navicomp for the jump to Mechis III. "Would have gotten a bit chilly if you hadn't caught it."

"No problem, but I must advise you that Mechis III is a droid stronghold." Sally added.

"We know, but the Perseverance is there and I was ordered to retrieve her." Jayme answered. Then she engaged the hyperdrive.

"He gave us most of the codes, but not all of them. None of them to be as effective as the first one." Gara reported. "I have a few more but nothing to give us overriding authority without causing a memory wipe. We will have to convince them to let us on board."

"That is if the Perseverance is still there." Aric replied. "He mentioned that we needed to modify the battle suits to pad appear like droids. Does the data contain that information?"

"One second." Gara replied. "Yes but I don't see how it can with such a simple change. Come you will need help." Gara got up and left the cockpit. Aric leaned over and kissed Jayme. She smiled and looked away. That smile was haunting, one that stirred a memory in him and he felt a chill, but he returned the smile even if she wasn't looking and went to their cabin to retrieve the armor. He pulled the pieces off the walls and assembled them using the force before dragging them out to the lounge. Gara was waiting for him with the tool set and other equipment. They tackled the problem like they did with any of the repairs to the ship. Aric complaining and Gara just smiling as she deftly worked on Jayme's suit. She wondered why he complained. He never had difficulty with any of the repairs. Some took a long time and the more time it took the more he complained. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Aric asked.

"You, you always complain from a simple repair like changing the filters to working on the hyperdrive." Gara explained giving him a smile. "I wonder why you do it?"

"Simple answer is that I am an engineer not a mechanic. Who designed these things never planned to work on them. That is why I complain cause I always see how it could be done differently." Aric informed her.

"I wonder if you would complain if you had to work on me?" Gara asked.

"I would complain the most. I saw a bit of your internals and they are a mess how you were able to pack all that together is a puzzle I hope I don't have to find out." Aric replied and then gave her a big grin.

"You know I designed these chassis and I admit they are not easy to work on but you would see the pattern we had to work with and if you think you complain listen to a doctor when they perform surgery." Gara explained. "We followed the humanoid form using nanobots and micro engineering. If it wasn't done this way we would need constant maintenance. Hern gave you a hint why he preferred his HK chassis over the Kalo chassis. He lacks the nanobots to fix problems on the moved. I have to get something I will be right back." She got up and he returned to his suit. When she came back she was carrying a box and set it down.

"I have followed the directions but I fail to see that will convince a droid scanner that the suits are droids and not suits." Aric said as he stood up and stretched. Gara surprised him by hugging him. "Hey now sister you shouldn't hug your brother that way. Not when I only have a skin suit on." She smiled and chuckled which turned into a giggle.

"I can nothing against some sisterly teasing taboo to you but not so much for me." Gara said as her head tails tickled his ears. "The missing item for the suits to appear as droids is in those containers. I'm sorry." She added and he looked at her confusing then a burst of warning came to him from the force but it was too late. She kissed him and he froze. The kiss effect of being a biot pumped pheromones and other chemicals inside of him. To his mind he was in a blissful state he experienced every time Jayme and him shared each other then he drift off to wonderful sleep. To anyone watching it would appear that Gara was having sex with Aric's unconscious form. She was but not for pleasure but to make certain connections as she opened the box and pulled out a vial. She opened the skin suit and then the vial and inserted it into her side. The nanites flowed into her body and she removed the tube and kissed Aric again a gentle kiss then a still one. Thousands of connections formed between them and transferred the nanites to his body.

It was a process she remembered vividly as it was the first step an organic being needed in order to transfer their mind into a biot body. As the process finished she came with a powerful but silent orgasm. Pableck Morr had done the same thing to her, and they then did it to the rest of the team. She had loved him then, but not after they were finished did his sick plan come to light. Her memory came back as she dressed Aric in the under suit and his armor. Pableck Morr transferred himself willingly into his biot form and then took complete control of all the droids in the facility. One by one he killed members of the team to force them to transfer and she watched each die and never stop screaming once the transfer was complete. He ranted and became violent as each transfer failed as his had succeeded. He didn't know why but Gara knew even back then why. It was because they didn't want to transfer. To them the idea of living as one of their creation abhorred them. When only she was left alive she panicked and ran from him. He gave pursuit and had the droids chase her down his pleas of how much he loved her and that this way they could live forever, made her sick. In the end one of the droids cut her in half and in her fear she and felling her body failing as she died she wanted to live as much as she wanted to let go. When she opened her eyes on the table of her Alpha unit she didn't scream yet the pain was just beginning to build. To block the pain she forgot who she was and what had happened. This memory shocked her and she cried as she placed the helmet on Aric's head. She then positioned him in a restful position as it was Jayme's turn. Gara went to the cockpit naked and crying still. The door opened and Jayme jumped as they bumped into each other.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jayme asked as Gara smiled weakly. "Let me go what have you done?" Jayme struggled but Gara kissed her quickly and passed out in seconds. She moved her to the lounge and did the same thing to her. It was a bit more difficult with her being female but the result was the same. She put her armor on and went to the cockpit in time to bring the ship out of hyperspace and into the Mechis III system. She shut down everything but life support and passive sensors. The ship went dark with only the faint glow from glow in the dark panels. The two would sleep while the nanites infected their bodies and Gara hoped that they wouldn't detect them as jedi. If they did then they might be able to have their bodies reject the nanites before she could convince them it was for their protection.

She spotted the Perseverance and read the many signals the ship was sending. The ship was in battle but a one of conversion programs and counter programs. The Perseverance had already left the droid fleet in its wake. The battle must have been one sided as she zoomed in a saw very little damage on the Perseverance's hull. It would be an hour before the Hawke's Nest would be close enough to the Perseverance. Then she would have to bring the ship back online and burst transmission with a string of commands that would shut down the biots but only long enough for her to land in the docking bay. The Perseverance was protected against the viral attacks on her systems but not physical attacks and she had no idea if they had destroyed all of the droid fighting craft. The energy shields would have to come down in order for her to land. She decided not to worry about it and concentrated on the datapad and the information it contained. She had to form the string command just right. Too short of a pause and the shields would come up before she could fly into the hold, and too long of a string and the Perseverance would be boarded or destroyed before her defenses could come back on line. Five minutes before she would have to bring the Hawke's Nest back online she was finished. Only fate would know if she had done it correctly.

She checked on Aric and Jayme and they were still sleeping, wrapped in a lover's embrace. She hoped it would comfort them when they woke. She stared at them for a minute and returned to the cockpit. B5 whistled a question to her as she sat down.

"No, stay here I will need you to help bring the ship to full power and to handle her weapons when we do." Gara replied. "They will sleep a bit longer, that is all." B5 whistled his answer and plugged into the ship. The ship shuddered as a stray shot hit the hull as Gara brought the systems back online and the shields took hits as it came online. The Hawke's guns vibrated as B5 returned fire and Gara sent the string command. The Perseverance's shields dropped and her guns ceased firing as Gara matched vectors with the ship. All her fighters were out and that was a good sign but an added risk. B5 was firing only at droid craft and she hoped that would be enough to prevent them from firing at her. Just before she entered the landing bay a worried plea came from B5. She spun the ship around to fire a torpedo at the approaching ship but over compensated not knowing how tricky the thrusters were, and lost control. Gaining back control as they hit the ceiling of the landing bay and then she was barely able to get it to slam on the deck without sailing back out of the bay. The shields caught the droid ship as they came back on line and broke apart before slamming into the bay. The bay doors slammed shut as hundreds of droids pulled themselves from the wreckage. Gara wasted valuable time getting the ship off her belly and onto her landing struts, and winced as the droids reached the ship and she ran to wake Aric and Jayme. She stopped as she saw both of them standing.

"Hey there." Aric said with a stern face. "You know you could have told us we had to sleep a while." she smiled in apprehension at them. Worried that they knew what else she did. "No matter that was the best sleep I have had in weeks." Aric added then smiled.

"No time I screwed up and let a droid boarding ship crash into the bay. Your going to have to fight your way to the bridge." Gara reported.

"Well you better get dressed quickly you can't follow us naked, and why are you naked?" Jayme questioned.

"No time to explain." Gara said glancing at herself, before running off. They looked at each other then chuckled before going to the ramp to wait for her. B5 was whistling and Aric could tell it was complaining, but he didn't know enough to understand the meaning.

"Relax B5 your coming with too. Keep your shields up we are going to need you to slice some of the blast doors along the way." Aric said and it seamed to calm the droid. Gara came back in her combat suit that she put together as they traveled. It wasn't as good as the battle armor they wore, but with her being a biot it was just as good. She readied her blasters and nodded. Jayme hit the release and the ramp dropped to the deck and they charged out into a hail of fire that they batted back with their lightsabers. B5 and Gara added their own blaster fire to the battle and worked their way slowly through the growing chaos. Droids flew through the air as the two added force push attacks and they worked their way to one of the corridors. Once they reached it Gara glanced back at the wake of destroyed droids and the remaining few that still fired at them. B5 shut the blast door and a momentary silence fell before they sprinted down the corridor. They found and fought groups of droids on their way to the bridge. Halfway there they encountered the first biots and they didn't stop before opening fire on them.

"Ceasefire, its us Gara, Aric and the captain, Jayme." Gara called out nearly getting hit in the head as a bolt whistled near her head tail.

"Captain Stone?" Adam-7 asked as he yelled back.

"Yes, can we form up or are you going to continue to fire at us?" Jayme asked.

"We are glad you are here. I always felt it was wrong that we didn't wait for you to come back, but we couldn't resist the commands we received." Adam said as he and the four others that were with him came out of their positions.

"I am here now and we need to get to the bridge." Jayme explained.

"That is going to be hard when we lost the shields ten boarding vessels punched through our hull. The ship is crawling with droids. We are beating them back, but were out numbered five to one. The heaviest fighting is near the bridge and engineer. They already have the docking bridge and are trying to slice the overrides to take control." Adam reported.

"We'll just have to be faster then they are." Aric added.

"Okay show me what were up against." Jayme ordered and handed Adam a datapad. He hooked up and images flashed by as he reported on each hot spot along the way to the bridge from different corridors. "Got it we'll go this route and punch through to the bridge. I don't see any easier route but once we get to the bridge after clearing the route they can then push to retake the docking bridge. Let's go." By the time they fought their way to the bridge they had picked up another seven biots and with their help they took the final security point before the bridge. "Alright you six take over here and Adam you take those five and gather others along the way to the docking bridge." Jayme ordered. "B5 open the blast door."

"Captain I advise that four of us remain with you." Adam suggested. "The bridge crew will no longer follow your orders."

"No, I am no longer the person I was before, the force is my ally and a powerful one at that." Jayme countered. "Do as I command."

"Yes, ma'am!" Adam said and they moved out. B5 got the blast doors to open and they burst on to the bridge. The biot ones stared at them and looked very human in their reaction, and to Aric and Jayme they felt like they were afraid.

"Command override Alpha Zero One Point One Zero Fox." Gara called out and each of them shuddered and looked shocked.

"Gara what was that command? I don't remember seeing it on the list?" Aric asked.

"It is one I remembered. One that I secretly developed when I woke up and implanted in each of them. I didn't remember why at the time but I felt it had to be done. I was the one who ordered the ship to go out and hunt the droid strong holds and spread the reversion program to every system." Gara explained. "I thought you would never leave the temple and I over heard the admirals plotting and that you and the Perseverance were a threat to them and what they needed to accomplish. So, I did what I had to do."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jayme asked. "We would have understood."

"Simple then you would have only gone after the Perseverance and not forced the jedi to act. Even now the jedi have been revealing themselves all over. Mostly in the New Territories, but soon in other regions and finally Coruscant itself." Gara explained. "With the only reporter who would have hunted the jedi and revealed them now on their side. It was easy to keep the reports and stories from you and many of the reports on the Perseverance. Which you have been shadowing for the last seven months."

"Wait you did all that? How, I mean you were with us the entire time and sometimes not at all. You couldn't have blocked all the reports?" Aric asked.

"No and that is why you got sightings in Kaal and other places, and why we almost caught the Perseverance a few times. I did what I could to keep you close. Organizing cargoes and fuel stops and other things to keep us close enough but not too close." Gara explained. "But I didn't expect Admiral Carty and Pableck Morr to interfere, and couldn't prevent you from coming here, but I did make it so you can survive."

"Survive we are fine here and in no danger." Jayme replied. She felt something then she couldn't breathe. She looked to Aric and she was shocked as she saw what happened and looked down at her own chest. A bloody arm poked out of her chest in place of the armor plate that fell away. She tried to ask why to say anything. No words formed as her eyes blurred and closed as she felt Gara's regret and hope? Aric struggled and called on the force to help him but he knew he was dying as he saw his heart in the bloody hand poking out of his chest. He at least was able to scream.

"Over powering pleasure: I do so love a plan that comes together in the end, and to ram my fists through meatbags. Almost perfect if she would have screamed like he did." Hern aka HK-47 said as he pulled his arms out.

"Hern go get cleaned up while these two are taken to med bay to be processed.

"Yes my love, but I do wonder why they haven't faded like most jedi?" Hern replied and the strolled off.

Gara looked at them and wondered what would have happened if Jayme had retained the four who wanted to guard her. No matter she didn't and that was it. Four of the crew picked up the bodies and rushed them to the med bay after Gara locked eyes with them. She smiled at the thought that their organic bodies would be used in many new biots and then she sat down in the captain's chair. She issued silent orders and biots and droids stopped fighting and began to clean and repair the damage. The Perseverance had done its job and with Hern's help took control of Mechis III. She was now the captain and had a thousand things to do. After a few hours she would make her next move one that Hern HK-47 Kalo would destroy her if he knew. She smiled at how easy it will be. She had know went she first met him that he was involved and when he switched to the prototype biot chassis she found out he and a group of other droids were responsible for the revolt and following war. He was their leader and was now the only one left after eliminating his partners. "Hern meet me in the med bay I have a gift for you." she called on the intercom. She smiled as she got up and left the bridge. Minutes later she stood in front of Aric's and Jayme's remains as their bodies were being preserved. She smiled sadly as she looked at Jayme's chart. She had been pregnant and the baby was barely holding on to life. The medical staff had been quick to save the uterus and the baby within but the shock might take the child anyway.

"Gara my love I am here." Hern alerted her. "What gift do you have for me?"

"Oh one that will give you a better chassis." Gara replied. "Look over here. I had it made and it looks just like the model you are in but it is faster stronger and it self repairs. No more spending hours of down time and once a few mods are made to your ship you will be able to charge it anytime. There are charging ports in every seat on this ship. Do you like it?"

"I think I am in love." Hern purred. "When do I get to try it out?"

"Very soon. Oh and I almost forgot it has a hundred times the memory of any of your various chassis models." Gara added. "You want the body don't you. Think of it as the next step in your evolution and you will be more then an assassin droid you will be able to be emperor and I your devoted queen."

"Yes I want it?" Hern replied. His greed bled out on his features and he touched his soon to be new body. Gara worked her way into his core programing and with his full focus on the new body she found the software that she needed and forced him to transfer. He sprang forward with excitement but then with horror as certain files were blocked from transferring. Gara smiled as he had him half in one body and half in the other. The process took less then an hour but took more then a month of processing time. He was so much like an assassin droid the need for him to kill meatbags was his highest desire, but she took that away and left many of his memories behind. She took the core that made him Hern Kalo the gambler, rogue, scoundrel, and bounty hunter added a base human personality and mixed them together. Then she had him speed through a false life with a father and mother and the tragic accident that took their lives and took some of his memories and weaved in a story that made him Hern Kalo. A loner with no friends and few enemies. When she was done he would have no memories of being a droid and after a week in carbonite her story would be complete.

"Place Hern in carbonite and go through his ship and make sure there will be no surprises in the memory banks. Anything you find put in a file only I have access to. He carries much historical data and it should be preserved. Then destroy all but the HK-47 chassis but take out its core and destroy it too." she ordered along with other hidden orders. "Time to set this planet to rights and take care of a few pests in Yag'Dhul." she took one last glance at them and left. Over the next day she oversaw the disarmament of the droids and had the majority of the memory wiped and the proper programs reloaded. They droid fleet came back out of hiding and spent this time cleaning up the surrounding space and had biot bridge teams take command of those vessels. Many of the biots were angry at her because she allowed them to die, but her logic convinced them that it had to happen, that certain events lead up to this point and with their deaths was hope for the galaxy. The planet was under her control and all of the ships and by ones and twos or small fleets all the droids of many systems arrived either to be converted or destroyed. Her fleet grew while the arriving fleets got absorbed. Ten became twenty then fifty then a hundred then five hundred then a thousand capital ships, but that was not all as thousands of smaller warships, cargo haulers and support craft arrived. These were the survivors of countless battles across the galaxy. These ships carried the battle droids, and assassin droids that had programing that HK gave to them and her growing army of droids took over and reprogrammed them also. The planets they had controlled would give them back to the surviving organic beings. On the few worlds that contained only droids she knew they would continue running those systems as their own. They would be droid home worlds. She knew they wouldn't survive long without the Republic moving in to take over, but they might have a chance to sue for peace. Mechis III had the largest fleet in history in one place. One thousand capital ship from one kilometer up to five kilometers, two thousand in the 500m to 1000m range, Five thousand in the 100m to 500m range and ten thousand ships that were fighters or strong enough to act as fighters. Mechis III would remain in the hands of the droids the biot droids so long as their fleet remained.

She took the four largest ships and twenty others with her to Yag'Dhul. It was time to pay back Carty for his traitorous acts. The Perseverance jumped ahead of her fleet to pacify his fleet into thinking Aric and Jayme had succeeded. She watched as her simulated encounter unfolded, and the Perseverance getting within point blank range and she opened fire at the same time her fleet dropped out on top of them. No chance to mount a defense no chance to escape. Admiral Carty was caught within an hour and with Pableck Morr. Both were brought before her, both begged for mercy, at least Carty did.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why? Why you of all possible beings were you successful. My group got the jedi to hide and run away. HK-47 lead the droid revolt and hid the master plan, but you figured it out. We are at your mercy please don't kill us." Carty begged and then after a shock wand hit him in the side his begging turned into babbling.

"Oh I don't know about a master plan but I did give the universe back to the Republic and remove the threat to the jedi." Gara said as she pushed him over. "But I will have all your accomplices taken care of within the week. Too bad I won't enjoy having you cut in half then spaced. I will feel nothing just like swatting a fly. As for silent Pableck it will be a different story. Your memory core will be downloaded into a sewer cleaning droid chassis and until you fall apart cleaning up that world's shit. Take them away."

She left the system with their fleet destroyed, but everything else intact. As a gesture of good will she left the largest ship of her fleet there. With a declaration of Mechis III's independence, a declaration that they would eventually open up trade and follow all Bureau of Ships and Services regulations and other spacer traditions, and A threat to the Republic if they decided to attack that they had more ships then the Republic could field and if the Mechis system was attacked then that fleet would retaliate in force. Over the next month the Republic sent probe ships in and Gara's fleet let them scout. One million ships blocked out any chance to see Mechis III. At the end of that month the Senate sent back the declaration signed by a majority vote. Gara was pleased and gave the biots their last command before going down to the planet one that gave them their complete freedom.

He felt strange as consciousness returned. Bits and pieces of memory floated just out of reach. Who was he? What had happened? Why did he feel so strange? So small and blind? He was in water. Yes. No. A medical tank? Had he been in an accident? He felt a heart beat then two. Did he have two hearts? No it belonged to another, but who? He then felt another heart beat a quiet one that beat with the other heart but twice as fast. He floated there timeless. He didn't know if minutes hours or days passed. Only constant was the heartbeats. He felt a presence it called to him, pulled at him, and then let go. Awaken it said and again Awaken. He fought this too, but slowly he opened his eyes.

Pain, fear, betrayal, conflicted with peace, calm, and forgiveness. He was in a medical tank. He couldn't see well just blurry figures as they walked passed his tank. He looked to his side and saw her and his heart leaped for her he knew he loved her. He saw her open her eyes and saw the same emotions pass over her and he felt them just like he experienced his. Then recognition, he knew her as well as himself. "Jayme!" he screamed. Then she screamed his name. "Aric!" the sound hit him like a truck and he remembered everything, and then shock as he remembered dying, but he was alive. How could he be dead if he was in a medical tank, but his heart. His heart he saw his heart outside of his chest!

The tank suddenly emptied and he easily stood until the fluid was gone. Warm water covered him and showered away any residue. A blast of air dried his skin and his hair as he tore away the tubes, wires, and mask. He could see clearly the many faces that surrounded the two tanks and Jayme smiling at him. He was lost in those eyes and she was lost in his. When the tank walls lowered they stepped to each other and embraced. They paid the doctors and nurses or whoever they were no mind as they cleaned out their ear canals and other spots that had not been reached and slowly but insistently pulled them apart and off the platforms. They helped them dress and gave them something strange to drink a tasteless shake.

"I know I didn't taste anything but it felt awful going down." Aric said.

"You can say that again. Was it like this the first time you came out of the tank?" Jayme asked.

"Somewhat, but this time different." Aric replied.

"Are you two feeling okay?" a doctor asked. They nodded and he asked another twenty or so questions before going away. Others asked them questions and they answered and they too went away or to check on other tanks.

"Hello you two good to she back among the living." Paniel said as she walked up.

"Paniel I thought we would never see you again." Jayme said as they hugged.

"Oh we had our adventures and paid for them differently." Paniel replied. "Come there is a few things you need to know, and I know the perfect place to tell you." They walked with her and entered the officer's lounge. The place brought back flashes of memories. They sat down and were given fruit drinks, a large improvement over the sludge they had earlier.

"How much do you remember? What is the last thing?" Paniel asked.

"Dying." they answered together in a neutral voice.

"HK-47 he punched through our chests." Aric said looking away.

"That is true. HK is no more he is like us a biot. He will not remember you ever or what he did to millions over his existence. President Mano did that to him. She cleansed him of all the bad he did and made him into Hern Kalo a bounty hunter frozen in carbonite and released after eighty years." Paniel explained.

"Why are you telling us this?" Jayme asked. "He killed us but were still alive."

"I am getting to that." Paniel answered. "That is an example of what she has done so far and many other things. The droid war is over and all the planets under their control have been returned to the sentients who owned them. Of the few remaining planets that have no organic sentients. The droids are still in control but not for too long or maybe permanently, it still hasn't been decided. Mechis III and the entire system has declared its independence and it was recognized by the Senate. That was eight months ago."

We were in the tanks for eight months? No injury takes that long?" Aric countered.

"Aric, Jayme, you died. You were murdered on the bridge of the Perseverance." Paniel told them showing that to do so pained her. "But, you ask how can I be alive? The simple but complicated answer is you are both biots now."

"I feel good normal nothing seams out of place, but I feel your truth, and I can't accept it." Aric replied.

"How could it happen?" Jayme asked.

"Before Gara did something to you on the Hawke's Nest and injected your bodies full of nanites. These nanites spread to every cell of your bodies and became a link that the Perseverance picked up and held in storage until you new bodies could be built and modified to suit your minds or spirits whatever you want to claim. You have an organic system that is built from your original bodies kept alive for just such a purpose. She said you had to die and didn't tell us you were still alive until months later. The main reason she said you had to die was to prove to all the droids she was on their side, and to convince the old HK that she was completely devoted to him, but she never was she had him pegged and manipulated the second she saw him and did many things over the year that you traveled. She was in daily contact with the Perseverance, and gave us our orders and took our reports. In the end she stopped a good portion of the droids from first whipping out the jedi then going to planet after planet and killing every living sentient being across the galaxy."

"That still doesn't make it right that we lost our lives and for a token gesture made into biots like her." Jayme said with anger and hurt toning her voice.

"She knew you had to die and she couldn't let you fully die, she did it so that you could survive. How you see it is up to you and whether you forgive her or not is also up to you." Paniel replied. "But there is something else that kept you in those tanks seven more months then you had to be."

"What?" Aric asked.

"Jayme did you know you were pregnant?" Paniel asked.

"No, yes, maybe I wasn't sure." Jayme answered. "Did the child die?"

"No you two kept her alive and she will be ready to greet the galaxy in a few days." Paniel declared. "Gara nearly shut down when it looked like your daughter would die, but she didn't and I believe your daughter helped you also survive. She will always mourn the lose of not being able to birth a child, but at least she didn't take yours away."

"Will Gara Mano ever face us and talk to us?" Jayme asked.

"Only time will tell. Right now she believes you need time to heal mentally and to enjoy your daughter away from painful memories. In time she might arraign a meeting to do just that." Paniel replied.

"We will think on that and let the force guide us to that point or not." Aric added.

"You can still feel the force? You can't its been tested your organic system has none of the markers." Paniel deny his statement and told them why. Aric waved his hand and the half empty glass rose and flew across the room to smash against the wall.

"Oops, that was a bit too much." Aric said. "I lack a bit of control, but I think we will gain it back." Jayme lifted the glass and set it back down. They both smiled at each other and kissed before returning their attention to Paniel.

"This is odd and exciting. Jedi biots Gara will be stunned." she said and grinned like a child on their birthday.

"If we are biots can we do what biots can do and can we be controlled?" Aric asked.

"Yes eventually you will and no you can't be controlled. Gara freed ever biot from command codes making them in effect alpha one units. You are also alpha ones, and over time you will be able to talk to any droid and look a biot in the eye and communicate core to core or transmit to a biot across the room. You will also be able to tell if a biot is near." Paniel explained. "We cannot hide from each other."

"I think this will take some time to accept this." Jayme replied. "Aric what will our mothers' say?"

"I think this is a secret they should never find out." Aric replied but I think a visit is due. They will want to see their grand daughter.

"And we need to see our daughter now." Jayme said smiling and Aric smiled with her. Paniel didn't hold them and they rushed off back to medical and found without directions to their daughter's tank. She wasn't in an artificial womb but swimming freely in the tank. As they got near she swam closer. They felt her warmth through the force and they sent their love to her and she smiled. For the next few days they watched their daughter and didn't leave her tank. When the time came they entered the tank and with the force severed the umbilical cord, and raised the child into the air. She gave out a healthy cry but settled as Jayme nursed her. The only difference she had from other biots was she could nurse a baby with formula. What she didn't miss was the tiredness that affected all mother's she never got tired. They still meditated but the need to sleep was gone with their old bodies.

"Aric I think it is time to go home. Siana is getting bigger and I don't want to bring back a little girl and deny them seeing this baby." Jayme said after a week.

"I don't know we are weeks away from Earth and..." Aric paused. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes the force it has dimmed, but that can only mean..." Jayme stopped and her eyes got big.

"We're in the Sol system I just got confirmation from the bridge in my head." Aric said stunned.

"Me too." Jayme added. "How? Why?"

"I don't know let's go find out." Aric suggested and they arrived to see the blue green world of Earth appear on the view screen. It held their attention until a transmission came in.

"Unidentified vessel this is the EDF Nautilus, Captain Pete Hardin commanding. You are to stop all movement and wait further instructions." he ordered.

"Allen, bring the Perseverance to a holding orbit lower all shields." Paniel ordered. "Captain Stone would you like the honor of replying?"

"Why Captain Paniel it is your ship?" Jayme replied.

"Then I give you temporary command if that will satisfy your honor." Paniel offered.

"Done, but only for a minute." Jayme stated. "Open a channel." Allen signaled. "Nautilus this is the Perseverance, Captain Jayme Stone how are you on this glorious morning?"

"Jayme Stone? I never in a million years would think to see you return. Is Mr. Lorn with you also?" Hardin asked.

"Captain Hardin I am here. How is Abigale?" Aric asked.

"Mrs Hardin is doing just fine. She has her own ship now and you wouldn't believe the name they gave the ship." Hardin replied.

"I am a jedi but I don't think it will be too difficult." Aric said. "The Enterprise?"

"There is an EDF Enterprise but that is not hers. The EDF Galactica is her ship, and she jokes about fighting Cylons when I am not paying attention." Hardin explained. "We'll send you coordinates to Lagrange Point One."

"Okay captain we received them." Jayme replied. "Are you going to meet us there?"

"I'll be waiting, out." Hardin said cutting the signal.

"Bring the ship up to one tenth and head to the given coordinates. Captain Paniel the ship is again yours, thank you." Jayme said.

"No problem and I think you two should visit the upper hanger the crew has something to show you both." Paniel informed them and smiled waving them out. They headed to the hanger talking about what could be more important then waiting to dock with the Nautilus? They got to the hanger and a large item was covered and Aric looked at Jayme.

"We have spent months for this very day to give you back your ship." The protocol droid stated as the cover was lifted away. "We took the ship completely apart and rebuilt her from deck up. She is no longer the clever joining of two ships but but by redesign a new ship."

"Impressive and thank you." Aric said looking at the slightly improved lines.

"This the only time to rename her. We left that final touch until you do." the droid added.

"What's wrong with Hawke's Nest?" Aric asked.

"Sally said she doesn't like it. Too masculine she would much prefer a new name." the droid said ringing his hands.

"Let's see a feminine name with two jedi owners..." Aric thought a bit. "Koterra. Knights of Terra."

"I like it. It shows where we are from and what we can do, and is feminine." Jayme added.

"It is agreed and so long as Sally agrees apply the name to the ship and the transponders." Aric ordered. "Thank you again we will check out the ship when she has her name."

"Excellent, we shall do as you command." the droid bowed.

"Suggest not command you're a free droid are you not?" Jayme corrected.

"Yes, I must get that changed, so many little differences." the droid replied and rambled off. They chuckled and went back to their cabin. Siana needed to be changed and simple skin suits would not do as proper clothing for the meeting of two ships. They dressed as jedi and went to the docking tube that they were informed to go to and waited while the ships connected.

"Greeting jedi, you were able to pull yourselves away from you ship?" Paniel said as she walked up.

"It isn't fully finished we will check it out later. We thought meeting the Nautilus was more important." Jayme replied.

"The Nautilus has not arrived yet. We are attached to the EDF Space Station. About half the size of the Perseverance, but I see they plan it to grow much bigger." Paniel explained. "Shall we?"

"Ladies first." Aric added. The two chuckled and Paniel went first as her right as captain. They walked the first part and sailed to the hatch as the artificial gravity faded to nothing for the rest. Paniel knocked on the hatch and two fully suited astronauts turned and their surprised faces looked at her. They were expecting to see a human and not a Twilek and in a suit and not in a normal uniform. The hatch finally opened and Paniel floated in.

"Crazy pure crazy you Americans all of you are crazy." The one man complained obviously a Russian.

"Were not that crazy to I am in a space suit just like you are." Admiral Anderson replied.

"Gentlemen you do not have to wear those suits." Paniel countered and halted the argument before it even got started. They looked at her and smiled. She thought men are all the same. They see a pretty face and melt into boys. They rushed to remove the bulky helmets and both females helped them while Aric listened to a very faint air leak. He sent a message and a droid appeared at the start of the tube and started to check for the leak. There would be two more on the outside for the same reason. Aric nudged the four with the force and squeezed in the airlock and closed the hatch.

"Sorry to push in but I really want to see the place. Can you open the other hatch?" he asked and the Russian still complaining under his breath did so.

"I have to thank you for coming over and saving me from using this awkward contraption of a suit." Tom said as he pulled himself in the prep room. "So you are an alien?"

"No, I am Captain Paniel I am a Twilek not an alien. Do you not have gravity in this section of the station?" she asked. "We could have docked in a section that does."

"No gravity except in the wheels, and I apologize for my disrespect I should have introduced myself. I am Admiral Tom Anderson and this is Colonel Dimitri Murinov." Tom stated. "And this is the International Space Station I don't like the EDF, Earth Defense Force tag they gave it. Though not much of the original station remains." he spoke as they quickly shed the awkward suits.

"Either is fine for a space station. These are Jedi Knights Aric Lorn and Jayme Stone. I believe you know them both." Paniel replied.

"Yes but boy have they changed and for the better it looks like. You both are glowing. You didn't get too close to something radioactive?" Tom asked then chuckled. "Good to see you two kids."

"Unlike the admiral here I do not like free fall like he does, so if you follow me we can be in what passes for gravity on this station." Dimitri mentioned.

"So you are having problems copying the gravity field schematics that were given to you?" Jayme asked as they flew through the tubes of the station.

"Not at all, you see the materials needed are expensive and use a lot of power and with our generator being inefficient compared to one of the shuttles and not having enough solar panels due to budget concerns we will do without." Tom explained. "Alright start holding on after we enter the hub tube. Don't want you to fall."

"Not bad feels to be 0.8G here." Aric stated as they got to the wheel portion.

"Yes it is not up to a full gravity, but as we add another ring to this one and another that one will have more weight and then a third is planned." Dimitri explained. "We have two rings now and then two more are in the middle of construction in four years will be large station."

"Nice but I came to bring you even more designs enough to bring Earth up to Galactic standard." Paniel stated. "You will want to get a droid factory up and running. Then recycling centers run by the same droids. I heard that your world is filled with junkyards and landfills that contain a lot of metal and other materials that can be reused. Once you got a handle on waste management, you will want to add teacher droids, protocol droids, and household droids."

"Wait a minute no one gives away stuff like that without a catch. What is it?" the admiral asked.

"Simple eventually corporations will find this planet or the Republic fleet will release your existence to the galaxy. When that happens you will be overwhelmed with offers to give you just what I am giving. The catch is you won't be giving up your system to raise your standards of living to ours." Paniel explained. "The catch is safe haven for any independent droid."

"Admiral think of it this way we all on Earth are the Indians and the corporations are the cowboys. Even if the galaxy has billions of humans doesn't mean we will be treated equally." Jayme said. "You need to speed everything up and have a permanent base, settlement, or mining base on every rock in the Sol System. The ancient sphere blocking outside detection will act as a buffer, but if you are not able to defend this system on your own. Some corporation will take over and block anyone from helping."

Alright, but wouldn't be easier to bring in a fleet and droids and other things to help us build faster?" Tom asked.

"Wouldn't keep you hidden now would it." Aric replied. "Paniel how much could we help now?"

"We have some things and we could task most of the droids on board to get a small factory going. They would just need raw materials." she answered.


	25. Chapter 25 notes

**I am not much for one to add author's notes it seems to distract from the story. Though I do wonder how my writing is compared to others. I have a few reviews and over 3500 visits so I was thinking I would get a lot more then I have gotten. I see this sight loves reviews, but I am not feeling it. LOL So I ask if you like my stories let me know. I write from the hip and so not much editing goes into them, but I try to make them flow and hope I don't ramble too much. I also don't like a chopped story I want to feel I am there in the story so my POV is mostly from one character. I haven't the knack to run multiple POV lines. So this will be my only time I ask for a bit of critic the good and bad. Enough said.**


End file.
